Avengers Assemble
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: One thing a mutant truly hates is when the government comes to bother them. One thing a DigiDestined hates is when some sociopath tries to destroy the world. So, it's understandable why Davey Motomiya was in a very bad mood when she was recruited by SHIELD.
1. Recruited

"Recruited"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Davinia 'Davey' Motomiya was working inside her family's chocolate shop, decorating a cupcake with vanilla frosting while she hummed a song under her breath.

Her long burgundy hair had been twisted into a knot while she wore a blue bandana to keep her bangs and other pieces of hair from falling into her face while she wore a white apron to keep her clothes clean.

A look of concentration was set on her face as she worked on creating a flower while DemiVeemon hopped up onto the table beside her, reaching for a cupcake that was left unattended.

"Don't even think about it, DemiVeemon!" Davey scolded making the small Digimon freeze.

He then started pouting and his large scarlet eyes filled with tears as his bottom lip trembled.

"And don't even try with the fake tears. It's not gonna work on me." The 20 year old said without even looking at him.

Knowing that he couldn't guilt trip his partner into giving him any sweets like he used to, DemiVeemon wiped away his tears and crossed his arms in frustration as his cheeks puffed up in a pout.

"It's just one stupid cupcake. And I'm hungry!" The baby dragon whined.

"I don't care. These cupcakes are for delivery. No touching." Davey said as she wagged her finger in his face.

That made the Digimon whine which made Davey smile in amusement.

"Look, how about I order a pizza for us to eat? Would that make ya feel better?" She offered.

"...Maybe." DemiVeemon said.

That made Davey scoff in amusement and shake her head at DemiVeemon before poking him in the center of his face, leaving a bit of vanilla icing there.

Going cross-eyed at that, DemiVeemon then tried to lick the icing off his face which made Davey grin as she watched him.

Hearing the bell above the front door ring, Davey set the vanilla icing down and grabbed DemiVeemon before she walked out of the back room to see who had walked into the shop.

Standing by the door and breathing in the sweet aroma of the shop were Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya and Gatomon who were both smiling as they took in the peaceful atmosphere of the warm building.

"Hey, Kari, Gatomon. What's up?" Davey greeted the duo of Light.

Turning her head over to her friend, Kari smiled at her and adgusted her hold on Gatomon before walking up to the front counter to speak with the DigiDestined of Miracles.

Walking up to the girl, Kari noticed that Davey was covered in the scent of vanilla, chocolate and sugar from working in the back room with the pastries.

There was even a smear of sugar on the side of her face which made the DigiDestined of Light smile in amusement.

"Hey, Davey. Busy day?" Kari asked.

"Nah, it's been kinda quiet actually. The only time it got noisy was when school got out and a bunch of kids came in." Davey reported.

"Ooh, sounds like that was a bit of a disaster!" Kari giggled.

"A bunch of kids hyped up on sugar? Oh, it was a nightmare." Davey smirked.

Kari shook her head that and reached over to wipe away the smear of sugar that was on her friend's face which made Davey blink in suprise.

DemiVeemon then crawled up onto his partner's head while Davey wiped the rest of the sugar off her face, not wanting to greet any other customers with food on her face.

"At least it's quiet now." Kari said with her usual cheery smile.

"Yep. So, you here to visit or buy something?" Davey asked.

Sniffing at the air, Gatomon almost purred at the sweet scent that filled the shop and grinned.

"I'll have whatever that yummy scent is." The Champion said.

"We can't. Those are the cupcakes that someone ordered. They need to be delivered." DemiVeemon pouted.

Rolling her eyes at her partner's whining, Davey then picked DemiVeemon off her head and placed him down on the counter.

"How about some caramel and chocolate donuts? They were freshly made this morning." The DigiDestined of Miracles offered.

"Sounds great. We'll have two with some milk." Kari said.

"Make sure mine has a straw." Gatomon pipped up.

"Got it." Davey said as she went to the back room to gather up the orders.

While Davey was busy getting things together, a woman with dark hair tied into a tight bun and blue eyes dressed in a black uniform had walked into the shop.

The woman glanced around the room, trying to search for someone and moved to sit down at an empty table when all she saw was a young brunette dressed in pink and yellow who was leaning over the front counter speaking to what appeared to be a lizard.

Once seated, she pulled out a file folder and read through the papers inside.

Soon enough, Davey returned to the front with the donuts and glasses of milk which she placed down on the counter before she started typing the buttons on the cash register.

"Okay, so that'll be $4.97." She told Kari.

Nodding at that, Kari set Gatomon down before she reached into her pink purse, searching for her wallet.

"Here. Keep the change." Kari said as she handed over six dollars.

"Thanks, Kari." Davey said as she took the money and placed it in the cash register and pocketed her tip.

Kari then picked up her food while Gatomon jumped up onto her partner's back.

They soon left the shop, leaving only the strange woman inside alone with Davey and DemiVeemon.

Taking notice of the woman, the burgundy haired girl then walked out from behind the counter and made her way over to the quiet brunette.

"Excuse me, can I get you anything?" She asked with a polite smile on her face.

Hearing the girl's voice, the woman looked up at Davey and a spark of recognition lit up her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll take a coffee. Two creams and one sugar." The brunette said.

"Sure, coming right up." Davey said as she turned her back on the American woman and walked off to the back room.

DemiVeemon was hidding behind the register, staring at the woman curiously as he tried to figure out what the American was doing here.

Something about her was putting him on edge and he didn't like the way she seemed to be staring at his partner.

After brewing up the coffee and fixing it the way the woman wanted, Davey carried it out to the table and set it down.

"Here you are. That'll be $1.00. And just an FYI, refills are free." The young Japanese woman informed the brunette.

"Thanks." The woman grinned as she took a sip of the coffee.

Nodding at that, Davey was about to leave and go back to finishing up the cupcakes before her mother returned from the delivery she was currently making.

"Uh, wait. There's something I need to talk to you about." The woman said making Davey turn back to her with a confused expression.

"Okay, about what?" Davey asked as she narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

"My name is Maria Hill and I'm an agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." She introduced herself.

Davey remained silent at that as she simply stared at Maria, confused by the long name of the agency that just came out of the woman's mouth.

"That sounds kinda pretencious." Davey said at last.

Maria's lips twitched a bit, but she kept them in a firm line as she stared at the young woman who crossed her arms and returned the stare.

"We go by SHIELD for short." Maria offered.

"That makes it easier. So, why do you want to talk to me?" Davey asked as she sat down at the table.

"To get straight to the point, I know what you are." Maria said.

That made Davey's face harden and her body grew tense, ready to either run or fight if she had to.

As for DemiVeemon, he rushed off to grab his partner's cell phone and started calling the girl's father, warning him that there was a strange woman in the shop who was speaking to his daughter and claimed to know their secret.

"And what am I?" Davey asked as her eyes narrowed.

Staring closer into the girl's eyes, Maria could have sworn she saw flecks of pink sparkling in those chocolate brown irises for a moment.

"You're someone who can help us." Maria said as she handed the file over to the girl.

Still looking tense and her face contorted into a glare, Davey accepted the file and opened it up to see what was inside.

Eyes roaming over the papers, Davey read over a sheet on a cube shaped device called the Tesseract and how it used to be a power source to create weapons for HYDRA back in the 1940's.

It had been recovered from the ocean along with the frozen body of Steve 'Captain America' Rogers, the world's first super soldier and then it had been stolen by a man named Loki who appeared in a flash of light and put some of SHIELD's agents under mind control.

As Davey continued to look over the files, she felt Maria's gaze on her and sensed that DemiVeemon was sneaking over to them.

"So, let me see if I have this right. Captain America was a real person? And HYDRA was a real orginazation?" She asked with honest confusion on her face.

"Yes, it's all true. SHIELD was actually founded by the people who were involved with the super soldier project." Maria stated.

"And you honestly expect me to believe that this Loki guy is the real Loki from Norse mythology?" Davey asked looking put out.

"We don't believe that Loki or his brother Thor are really gods. We have theories that they're actually aliens. After all, they do come from space and they have control over technology that is far more advanced than what we have on Earth." Maria said.

Taking this all in, Davey allowed herself to relax in her seat and her glare faded away.

"Okay, so the next thing I wanna know is; where do I come in?" She asked.

"Director Fury is assembling a group of people who can help track down Loki and get the Tesseract back before he can do any real damage with it." Maria answered.

"And I'm one of those people? Why me? And how does this Fury guy even know about me?" Davey questioned.

Taking out her phone, Maria then searched through some files on it and held the device out towards the girl to show her the images she had brought up.

Taking the phone, Davey gritted her teeth when she saw pictures of herself and the rest of the DigiDestineds during the events that happened on Christmas Eve in 2002.

"We know that you're used to fighting creatures like this. Not only that, but Fury looked into your family's background and found some interesting information about you that ensures that you will be able to fight off Loki when you run into him." Maria informed.

Fighting off the desire she felt to crush the phone in her hand, Davey gently set it down on the table and glared at the woman.

"And what exactly am I?" Davey demanded.

DemiVeemon sensed the anger that was rolling off his partner in waves and wrapped his arms around one of her legs to try and provide comfort to calm her down.

"You're a mutant." Maria stated.

With the ice finally broken, Davey allowed her natural features to slowly show.

Her pupils took on an oval shape while there were rings of pink that appeared in her eyes that were glowing brightly.

Her canines grew out and her nails grew longer.

"Yeah, that's what I am. And what are you gonna do about it?" Davey demanded.

Government agencies weren't kind to mutants.

Once they located them, the mutants were forcefully removed from their homes and were taken to labs where they were experimented on and tortured before being killed.

Klaus Schmidt, Bolivar Trask and William Stryker were all examples of people who have kidnapped mutants and experimented on them, but since all the men had connections to the government, they were able to freely do whatever they wished.

They had all been stopped eventually, but the damage had already been done.

No mutant would ever trust a senetar, an army officer, a scientist or anyone else who worked for the government ever after those years of cruelty the men had made people live through and all of the innocent lives they've ruined.

"We're not going to do anything to you. The only thing we want is your help." Maria assured.

Biting at her bottom lip, Davey then glanced down at DemiVeemon who was giving her an encouraging look, telling her with his eyes that he would go along with whatever she felt was right.

Thinking the offer over, Davey then allowed her features to take on a more human appearance.

"I'll help, but I better not hear from you guys again. I'm not an agent or a spy, and I don't plan on doing this for a living." She stated.

Maria smiled at this and held her hand out towards the girl, knowing she could easily rip her arm off if she wanted and trusted she wouldn't.

"Welcome aboard." She said.

Reaching her hand out, Davey shook Maria's hand in agreement and hoped that things wouldn't esculate out of control if she helped SHIELD with capturing Loki and finding the Tesseract.

With the agreement sealed, Maria continued to drink her coffee and allowed Davey to return to her work so she could get her affairs in order before she left with the woman for America where she would be meeting the rest of the team that had been assembled.

Davey just hoped her father wouldn't lose his head over this when she told him what she was doing or else this Fury person was going to lose his head.

To be continued...


	2. The Helcarrier

"The Helicarrier"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

"Are you kidding me? There is no way in hell that I am letting you do this!" David Motomiya protested.

When his youngest daughter had come home and told him what had happened at the shop, David had begun to panic and was enraged that some government agency had come to recruit his little girl to work for them.

Davey, who was ignoring what her father was saying, was packing up her bag with some spare clothing and snacks to take with her on her trip.

"Uh huh." Davey said in responce to her father as she walked back and forth as she gathered things up.

"I don't care if this freakshow is trying to destroy the planet! If you ask me, if they hadn't of been fooling around with this alien device, then they wouldn't have led this Loki person right to it in the first place." David ranted.

Jun Motomiya and Josephina 'Josie' Blackstone-Motomiya both listened to the man as he continued to rant on about this subject.

They weren't happy about this either, but they knew they couldn't do anything to change Davey's mind when it was made up.

For now, they would just sit back and listen to the patriarch of the family storm about in anger on the situation at hand.

DemiVeemon was then walking out of the kitchen with a bag of chocolates, intending on bringing them with him on the journey.

Seeing this, Josie shook her head in amusement and plucked the bag out of DemiVeemon's paws before she then scooped the dragon up into her arms.

This made the Digimon cross his arms and pout in frustration at being denied sweets for the second time that day.

"Don't you agree?" David then whipped around to face his mate and daughter, unaware of the fact that they had been ignoring him.

"Oh, yes. Of course, David." Josie nodded.

"You're right." Jun chirped.

"They're idiots." Davey joined in as she walked out of the bathroom with her toothpaste and toothbrush.

Turning to see his youngest daughter still packing her bag, David's brown eyes glowed red in frustration.

"And yet you're still getting ready to go with them?" He demanded.

Packing her shampoo and soap into her bag, Davey then walked out of her room and stepped up to her father to speak with him.

"Daddy, I worked my ass off when I was a kid to save the world from some evil sociopath. I'm not about to leave this job to a bunch of dumbass adults who are probably gonna screw it up and doom us all." The girl told him.

Jun giggled at that as she played with her waist length magenta colored hair, smirking in amusement as she knew that adults have mostly failed at saving the world while it was always the children who managed to save the day.

It was something that the DigiDestineds in Japan were all used to and they would be surprised if a group of adults actually managed to stop the world from being destroyed.

"Davinia, it's not safe. You can't trust these people." David told her firmly.

"Who said I trusted them?"Davey's nose curled up in distaste.

"Yeah, Daddy. Davey's smart enough to not trust these assholes. Calm down. You've been training us for years now. She'll be fine." Jun waved off her father's worries.

"I have to go. Besides, I have a feeling that if I don't go willingly, then they'll threaten or stalk me until I agree." Davey rolled her eyes as she said this.

People could be so greedy and petty.

Groaning at this in frustration, David ran his fingers through his spikey black hair as he felt a massive migrain pounding inside his head.

He really hated the government.

Looking back over at his youngest daughter, he saw the fierce detemination shining in her eyes and he hated the fact that she was so pig headed and strong willed.

Why did he have to raise her to be like that?

"If you come home and I heard that you've been shot, I will murder that bitch who recruited you and will have her boss' head on a platter." David warned.

His eyes were glowing red at that point and his fangs were on display.

DemiVeemon made an 'Eep!' noise as he hid in Josie's golden mane of hair, startled by the loud growl that rumbled deep from David's chest.

The three females were not bothered by what David had said, even though they all knew he was being honest.

It wouldn't be the first time he killed someone who threatened his childrens' lives.

"Can I finish getting packed now?" Davey asked looking bored.

Releasing a deep breath, David nodded reluctantly and Davey leaned up to kiss her father's cheek before she went back into her room to finish getting ready while DemiVeemon scampered after her.

He didn't want to be around the feral when he was angered; he was scary.

Making his way over to the couch, David collapsed onto it and groaned in annoyance as then leaned his head onto Josie's lap.

"Oh, relax David. Nia is a grown woman now. She can take care of herself. Stop being so over protective." Josie cooed as she rubbed his tense shoulders.

"Not possible." David muttered.

Jun rolled her eyes at that as she got up from the couch, joining her younger sister in her room and closed the door behind her.

"So, are you sure you wanna do this?" Jun asked with a worried expression.

Zipping her bag up, Davey then sighed as she turned around to face her older sister.

"I don't want to do this, but I need to. This guy needs to be stopped and he already has a 29 hour head start." The girl said as she grabbed her jean jacket to throw on.

Her blue and white D-3 was clipped to the waistband of her jeans while her D-Terminal was in her pocket.

"Just watch your back out there. If this guy really is an alien, then there's no telling what he can do. He might be stronger than a mutant is." Jun said.

"Or he might be weaker and I can easily crack his skull open." Davey shrugged.

"I really hate how the people in your family can talk about this stuff so easily." DemiVeemon shook his head in disbelief.

"You'll get used to it soon enough." Jun shrugged at him.

The doorbell then rang which made everyone tense up and frown as they realized that Maria must have arrived at last.

Scooping DemiVeemon up, Davey then left her bedroom and walked by her parents who were both standing as they watched her make her way to the door.

Pulling the door open, Davey saw Agent Hill standing there dressed in a lycra cat suit that had the SHIELD enblem of an eagle over her left breast.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." Davey answered.

"Then let's go." Hill said as she stepped aside, waiting for the girl to walk out.

Nodding, Davey then turned to look at her family and smiled softly at them before she gave a small wave of good-bye and closed the door behind her.

Once she was gone, everyone frowned sadly and in worry and they hoped their youngest family member would be safe.

"She'll be okay. Nia is tough." Josie said as she took David's hand and kissed the back of it.

"I know she is. After all, I trained her." David gave a small smile.

(Hours later...)

Hill had flown a jet off to a loading platform/ship that was in the middle of the ocean.

During the jet ride, Davey and DemiVeemon had read over the files of the other people who had been recruited for the mission; the world's first super hero Steve Rogers, the billionaire/scientist Tony Stark, the mutated scienist Bruce Banner and SHIELD agent/ex-Russian assassin Natasha Romanoff.

They weren't certain if Stark would be joining them since he had thrown agent Phil Coulson out of his home (Davey wished she was able to do that) and he was a wildcard who did whatever he wanted.

Stepping out of the jet, Davey glanced around at the people gathered around the pier while DemiVeemon crawled onto her shoulder and was half hidden by her long curly hair that had been let down from her usual ponytail.

Two people then approached the jet, a confident woman with chin length red hair and green eyes, and a nervous looking man with graying brown hair and dark eyes.

"Davinia Motomiya?" The redhead questioned.

"Davey is fine." She responded as she stepped over to the duo.

Hill then walked out of the jet next and stood beside the Japanese woman.

"Romanoff, I'll leave Motomiya in your care. Fury needs me on board now." Hill reported.

"I got her, don't worry." Natasha said.

With that, Hill then walked off to join the mysterious Nick Fury who was waiting on her.

Once Hill was gone, Davey turned her eyes back onto Natasha and Bruce as an awkward air fell over the group.

"So, where are the other guys who got roped into this?" Davey asked as she played with her bag's strap.

"Coulson is on his way with Captain Rogers right now. They should be arriving in a few minutes. And as for Stark... He's undecided." Natasha reported.

Bruce kept silent as he was glancing around the ship, still looking like a nervous wreck and was anxiously rubbing his hands together.

"Okay then. Then I guess we just have to-" Davey then trailed off when she caught a strange new scent when she stepped closer to the duo.

Nose twitching, she then began to sniff at the air to track the scent which made Natasha stare at her with narrowed eyes, curious as to what the girl was smelling.

"What is it?" The Russian asked.

"I don't know. There's something here that smells...toxic." Davey anwered.

That made Bruce tense up as he turned his startled eyes onto the feral who continued sniffing at the air until her gaze fell on him in confusion.

"Is that you?" She questioned as she stepped closer and continued to sniff the air around him.

DemiVeemon was closer enough to pick up the scent as well and he gagged which made Natasha and Bruce turn their bewildered eyes onto the dragon.

"Yep, it's him." DemiVeemon said in a muffled voice as he covered his face.

"It, um, it-it must be a side effect from the, uh, gamma radiation." Bruce said in a quiet voice.

Mentally shaking off the strange thing that had just happened, Natasha then placed her hand over her ear as someone spoke into the small speaker that she was wearing.

"They're here. Come on." She said leading the trio over to where another jet was landing.

Bruce continued to rub his hands together and that made Davey glance at him before a friendly grin broke out onto her face and she gently bumped shoulders with him.

That broke him out of his anxious behaviour and he turned to look at the girl who was smiling at him.

"C'mon, it's not smart to keep a redhead waiting." She teased.

"Boy, is that true." DemiVeemon muttered.

Confused by the strange duo, Bruce slowly follwed after the girl, but he became distracted as he looked around at all of the people wandering around the ship and the machines that were set up.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." DemiVeemon commented as he glanced around.

"Oh, yeah. It's gonna be a lot of fun. The only thing I can't wait to do is bash this Loki guy around. Hopefully he can actually put up a fight." Davey commented.

Truth be told, she had been bored after her years of saving the world had come to an end and a time of peace had come while the Chosen Children finished up high school.

She still trained with her sister and parents, but it was a routine she had grown bored of and wished for some excitement in her life.

SHIELD might just come in handy after all.

Sighing at that, DemiVeemon shook his head at his partner and continued to glance around until he located Natasha approaching two men who had just walked out of a jet.

One of the men was someone who was middle age and he was dressed in a suit while he had blue eyes hidden behind sunglasses and he had short dark hair.

As for the second man, he looked to be in his late twenties with blond hair and blue eyes.

Strangely enough, he was built like a male feral but DemiVeemon could tell quite easily that the man wasn't one at all.

Ferals, even when they are children, all had a wild aura around them and the man, Steve Rogers, didn't possess one.

Curious, Davey stopped walking and hung back as she watched the three people interact with each other.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers." Agent Coulson introduced the assassin and soldier.

"Ma'am." Steve greeted.

"Hi. They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace." Natasha told Coulson.

"See you there." Coulson said as he walked off.

As he walked off, he passed by Davey and he nodded at her in greeting with a polite smile.

She gave a small smile back at him while DemiVeemon waved at the man which made his eyes widen slightly as he continued walking off.

Turning around, Natasha spotted Davey and began walking over to her.

Steve followed after the redhead and his eyes then landed on the other girl who was dressed in casual clothing like him and seemed out of place.

Her hair caught his eye since it was an unusual, yet beautiful color and it seemed to glow brightly in the afternoon sun that shone down on the boat.

"Motomiya, meet Captain Rogers." Natasha said as she stood at her side.

This was the girl whose file he had read on the way over along with Tony Stark's and Bruce Banner's.

Compared to her file though, theirs were like novels.

Barely anything had been collected on the girl other than things that could be copied off of her medical file or her ID card.

Giving an honest smile, Davey held out her hand towards Steve and he seemed at ease when he finally saw an honest, friendly face.

"Hi, I'm Davinia Motomiya, but everyone calls me Davey." She said.

"Steve Rogers, nice to meet you." He smiled back as he shook her hand which felt so small and fragile in his hand.

"And I'm DemiVeemon!" The Digimon grinned as he waved at the man.

The sight of the dragon made Steve stumble back in shock, not expecting the lizard to be able to talk.

"Um, what is..." Steve trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Oh, don't worry. DemiVeemon wouldn't hurt a fly." Davey smirked as she rubbed the dragon's cheek.

DemiVeemon smiled cutely at this and giggled as he nuzzled his cheek against Davey's.

Seeing the duo interacting with each other, Steve relaxed and glanced over them curiously while Natasha smirked at the sight of Captain America being scared of a baby lizard.

"Come on, we need to get moving." The redhead said gaining the trio's attention.

"Yeah, can't wait." Davey muttered as she adgusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

Turning, the group then walked off to where Bruce was last seen.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. Thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Natasha asked.

"Cards?" Steve repeated.

"He has Captain America trading cards?" Davey chuckled.

"They're vintage. He's very proud." Natasha said with a slight curl of her lips.

Steve gained a look of amusement and disbelief and shook his head as he looked at the girls before someone then caught his attention.

Bruce was staring at a blue and white plane that some SHIELD agents were working on, interested in the design.

"Dr. Banner!" Steve called gaining the man's attention.

Appearing nervous, the man walked over to the approaching group.

"Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you'd be coming." Bruce said as he shook hands with Steve.

"Word is, you can find the cube." Steve brought up.

Standing a few feet away, Natasha began speaking to Fury on the com she was wearing in her ear while Davey simply stood back to watch the men speak to each other.

"And is that the only word on me?" Bruce asked nervously.

He knew that everyone had been given files on each other and he was worried that everyone would be waiting for him to lose control and attack someone.

"Only word I care about." Steve told him and Bruce nodded in understanding.

"Must be strange for you. All of this." Bruce said as he gestured to the area around them.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar." Steve said as he watched a team of agents in sweat pants and sweaters jogging by.

"Gentlemen, Motomiya. You may want to step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." Natasha said as she stepped up to the group.

"Uh, step inside what exactly?" Davey asked as she blinked her eyes in confusion.

"You'll see." Natasha smirked at her.

Everyone then grew silent as a man's voice started talking over the speakers and the sound of a machine moving caught their attention.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked about the boat they were on.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized metal container?" Bruce asked in disblief.

Steve, Bruce and Davey then walked off to the edge of the boat and looked down into the water to see turbines rising out of the water that were attached to the boat that began to slowly lift into the air.

Stunned by this, the trio stepped away from the giant turbine and DemiVeemon crawled down into his partner's arms as he gaped in awe at the sight.

"No, no, this is much worst." Bruce shook his head.

The people on the boat started strapping down the jets and planes that were onboard, making sure they were secure before leaving to return to their stations.

"This is insane." Davey breathed as she glanced around.

After the shock wore off, Natasha then led the group inside the ship and they walked into a room that was filled with people working on computers.

Glancing behind her to make sure the group were still following her, Natasha grinned when she saw the looks of awe on their faces as they took in the sight of the room.

The group all broke off and wandered around the room that could only be the commander center of the ship and stared at all of the agents that were roaming around the large space, most working on the computers.

Hill was seen watching over some of the agents and was giving commands to some of them.

"All engines operating. SHIELD Emergency Protocol 193.6 in effect. We're at level, sir." Hill said as she turned to a man.

He was a tall African American man who was dressed in all black leather and had a single dark brown eye while the other was covered up by an eyepath.

"Good. Let's vanish." Nick Fury said.

"Engage retro-reflection pannels." Hill commanded.

The outside of the ship then became invisible, blending in to the sky and clouds so that no one would be able to see the strange, large aircraft that would be hovering in the sky.

"Relfection pannels engaged." A man called.

Turning, Fury found Steve, Bruce, Davey and DemiVeemon all standing around a table that was in the room, staring at him.

"Gentlemen, lady." Fury greeted as he walked over.

Eyes still on the ship, Steve pulled out a wad of cash and handed Fury a ten dollar bill which the African American man accepted with a smug look.

Steve continued walking forward, staring at the strange new technology he had never seen before and Hill watched him with a critical eye.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." Fury said as he walked over to Bruce and held his hand out to him.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh, how long am I staying?" Bruce asked not meeting the man's eye.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind." Fury said.

Nodding at that, even though he doubted the spy, Bruce eyed the equipment.

"Where are we with that?" He asked.

Fury then pointed over to Coulson, a signal for the man to speak.

"We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops... If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Coulson said as he walked over.

Natasha then bent down and looked at the screen of a computer that had the image of Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton, a friend of hers who had been taken by Loki.

Worry and anxiety were swirling around the woman and it made Davey frown in sympathy at Natasha.

It was obvious that Clint was an important person to her and she was worried sick about him since he was in the hands of a dangerous person like Loki.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha pointed out.

"You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce asked Fury.

"How many are there?" Fury crossed his arms.

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we can rule out a few places." Bruce explained.

Fury nodded in understanding, taking in every word the scientist said to him.

"Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Bruce questioned as he took off his coat and folded it over his arm.

"Agent Romanoff, could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?" Fury requested.

At the word 'laboratory' Davey tensed up and felt her feral side trying to break out, but she managed to keep it at bay as she took in some deep breaths to calm herself.

No mutant liked to hear that word because whenever people said it, it meant the poor mutant was going to be locked up and experimented on.

But that wasn't going to happen to her.

She was here to help find Loki and she was safe.

Nothing bad was going to happen to her, so she had no reason to lose control of herself.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." Natasha said as she led Bruce out of the room.

To be continued...


	3. The Lynx and her Dragon

"The Lynx and her Dragon"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After Natasha left to go show Bruce to the lab, Fury then turned his gaze onto the girl and her Digimon who were simply standing around in the room, looking unsure of where to go or what to do.

Now that his buisness with Bruce was done with, Fury intended on speaking with the girl who was a mutant and a DigiDestined.

She was an enigma, that was for certain.

"Ms. Motomiya." He greeted making the girl turn her eyes on him.

Steve, who was nearby, looked over at them and frowned as he saw the way the spy and the girl were standing.

They both were tense, yet looked ready to either attack or defend themselves if anything went wrong between them.

Even DemiVeemon looked to be on guard as he stared up at the large man with narrowed eyes.

"I'm Director Fury. Welcome aboard." He said as he held his hand out to the girl.

Eyeing the hand with distrust, Davey then hesitantly reached out and grasped it, her blue painted nails switching between claws and her regular blunt nails in her anxiety.

"Hi. So, not to be rude, but how the hell did you find out about my family?" She questioned with suspicious eyes.

Knowing that he should have expected this question and scrutiny from her, Fury released the girl's hand as Steve started to stride over and Coulson hovered nearby.

"Ever since what happened in 1999, SHIELD has been keeping an eye on Odaiba. The council had suspicions that that wouldn't be the first time monsters from a different dimension would appear. We also kept an eye on the eight children involved with the battle and then we began to monitor you and those three other kids when you got involved four years later. We didn't realize at the time that you and your family were mutants until after we saw your transformation during battle." Fury explained.

That news made Davey and DemiVeemon's eyes grow wide in shock at this while Steve was confused by what was being said.

When Oikawa had kidnapped Ken Ichijouji, Davey had allowed her feral side to sneak out in her anger and she had chased after him with Veemon and Wormmon to save their friend.

"H-Hold up! You mean to tell me that you guys found out I was a mutant by accident?" Davey demanded in disbelief.

That was ridiculous!

Most government agencies would be turning even more green than the Hulk if they ever heard about the luck SHIELD had.

"That's right. After we found out what you were, we've been secretly monitoring you and your family. It's been difficult since you lot seem to know how to keep under the radar. But we saw enough of your abilities to know that we can benefit from your help." The African American man informed.

Taking in the words that had been told to her, Davey frowned deep in thought.

A few seconds later, she raised her head and gave the man a disturbed look.

"Seriously, do you have any idea how creepy it is that a bunch of adults have been spying on a group of kids? I mean, ugh, sick! It makes my skin crawl!" Davey scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Coulson and Hill were slightly amused by what the girl said while some of the younger agents were snickering and Fury didn't look thrilled by the reaction he got from Davey.

Staring into those eyes, Fury was able to see the mischiveous spark inside them and he knew that she was taunting him.

If Stark did decide to arrive and help them, then he was going to make sure he stayed far away from Motomiya or else the director was going to deal with the planet's biggest headache.

"Coulson, show Ms. Motomiya and Captain Rogers to their rooms." Fury ordered.

"Yes, sir. Please follow me." Coulson smiled at the duo.

Nodding at that, Steve followed his number one fan as he lead him and Davey out of the command room and down the halls.

"This place is like a maze. Everything looks the same." DemiVeemon commented as he looked around curiously.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Coulson assured.

As they were walking down the hall, Steve looked over at Davey who was walking a few inches in front of him and started to stare at her.

He had read from her file that she was a mutant, but he didn't see anything strange about her other than her hair color which looked purple in the dark lighting of the hall.

He had never met or seen a mutant in person before, but he assumed that they would have wings, multiple limbs, blue skin or maybe strange markings on their bodies, but he didn't see any of that on her.

Was her mutation invisible?

Exactly what was it about her that made her a mutant?

"Something on your mind, Blue Eyes?" Davey's voice snapped him out of his staring.

Blinking, he then noticed that a pair of large chocolate brown eyes were now focussed on his face which made him blush at being caught staring.

He didn't want her to think he was strange or a pervert for looking at her like that.

"No, uh, nothing. It's nothing. Sorry." He shook his head.

She frowned at him as they continued walking down the hall.

"Uh huh." She muttered.

She didn't call him on it, but she knew he was lying.

Because of her advanced senses she was able to hear the heart beats of Steve and Coulson.

When Steve had lied to her, she heard his heart beat stutter which was a clear sign that he was lying.

Even if someone was able to lie with a straight face and an even voice, the rythem of their heart would be able to betray them.

Soon enough, Coulson arrived at two doors that were side by side.

"All right, here we are. The door on the left is yours, Captain and the one on the right is yours, Ms. Motomiya." Coulson informed.

"Enough with the formalities! Just call me Davey." She said giving the man an easy going grin.

Grinning at that, Coulson then opened the door to the girl's room and allowed her to walk inside.

"Got it." He said.

Stepping inside the room, Davey glanced around to see the walls were made out of metal just like the rest of the ship and there was a twin sized bed in the room with white sheets and a metal dresser for her clothes.

Hopping down from his partner's shoulder, DemiVeemon then began to explore the room, sniffing around and running under the bed to see what he could find.

"Captain." Coulson said as he opened the door to Steve's room.

Once Steve walked into his room, which looked exactly the same as Davey's, the girl then set her bag on the bed and began unpacking her clothes, cell phone, hair brush and her toiletries that she had brought with her.

The last thing that came out of her bag were some candies and packets of beef jerky that she had packed for when she got hungry.

She had a high metabolism and always got hungry after a fight.

Besides, DemiVeemon would need the food for energy to Digivolve.

Taking her jacket and shoes off, Davey was left in her jeans and a white spaghetti strapped top, and she began stretching to work out the kinks she had in her body from the long flight to the helicarrier.

She moaned when she felt her bones crack, working out her stiff body parts and grinned when she felt her muscles relax which made DemiVeemon shudder.

"I hate when you do that." He complained.

Rolling her eyes at that, Davey opened up one of the candy bags she brought with her and took out a strawberry cream filled chocolate which she held out to the dragon.

That made DemiVeemon's eyes light up and he pounced on the treat.

"MINE!" He cried grabbing it from her hand.

Bouncing on the bed with the chocolate in his paws, DemiVeemon grinned happily as his cheeks turned pink in his excitement at finally being allowed to eat something sweet.

Smirking down at her partner, Davey then grabbed her brush and begun to run it through her hair to work out any knots that had formed during the flight.

Once she was satisfied with her hair, she then pulled the elastic band off her wrist and tied the back of her hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of the way.

Catching the familiar scent of clover and peppermint that neared her room, Davey turned to the door and found Steve standing there shyly.

He had taken off his jacket to show that he wearing a blue plaid shirt which had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows to show off his nice forearms.

"Um, I'm heading back to the command deck to see if they got a hit on Loki yet. You wanna come?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Davey said as she pulled her shoes back on and followed Steve out of the room.

Before she left, she looked over at DemiVeemon and gave him a stern look which she had learned from her father.

"You better not eat all of those candies while I'm gone!" She scolded him making the Digimon freeze after he bit into another chocolate.

Steve grinned at that as he and Davey left the rooms, making their way down to the command room where Coulson, Natasha, Hill and Fury were all gathered.

"Looks like they're still searching." Davey commanted as she glanced around at the agents who were working on the computers.

Hearing what sounded like music, the girl glanced over and found a man was playing a video game instead of searching for Loki.

That made the girl scoff in outrage and placed her hands on her hips in annoyance.

No wonder the government needed outside help if their agents were fooling around instead of working.

Glancing down at the girl, Steve cleared his throat as he decided to try and make conversation with her and hope he didn't sound like an idiot.

He was never good with speaking to women.

"So, where exactly are you from?" Steve asked making Davey look at him.

She hadn't expected him to start asking her questions.

"Originally, Okinawa. But my family's lived in Odaiba ever since I was five years old. What about you?" Davey asked him.

"I spent my entire life in Brooklyn." Steve said.

"I've never actually been to Brooklyn. I mean, I've been to New York plenty of times, but never once have I gone to Brooklyn." Davey informed.

"Why's that?" Steve raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know. Most of my friends wanted to spend time in New York, so that's where we usually hung out." She shrugged.

Nodding at that, Steve then cleared his throat as he then thought of something and glanced over at the girl who was still glancing around the room.

"You know, when I was younger there used to be this restaurant in Brooklyn that had the best pizza around." He started.

"That so?" Davey glanced at him with an amused look.

There were always people in Manhatten who claimed to know the best place to get pizza, it was like a competition to them.

"Yeah, uh, I-I'm not sure if it's still around but if it is, d-do you think you'd wanna check it out? You know, when this is done?" Steve stumbled over his words.

Not sure why he was having a difficult time asking her to hang out (Who would have thought that Captain America was the shy type?) Davey gave him a friendly smile to put him at ease.

"Sure, sounds like fun." She said.

Relieved that he wasn't rejected, Steve released a breath he hadn't known he was holding and Coulson then walked over to speak with the soldier.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Coulson." Steve nodded at him.

"So, just bringing this up, but... I have these cards and I was wondering if you'd consider signing them. I mean, if it's not too much trouble." Coulson brought up.

"No, no. It's fine." Steve said while Davey smirked.

It was obvious that Coulson was a Captain America fanboy and he was excited to be able to meet his childhood hero in person.

Not many people were able to be so lucky.

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint. Slight foxing around the edges, but..." Coulson trailed off.

"We got a hit. A 67% match." Agent Sitwell announced.

Standing to attention, Fury walked over to the tall computer screens that were set up around him and he checked over the holograms that showed him the information Sitwell had picked up on their thief.

"Wait. Cross match, 79%." Sitwell said.

"Location?" Coulson questioned as he walked over.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hidding." Sitwell told him.

An image of Loki dressed in fancy clothing and holding a walking stick was shown on the screen.

He was looking around the area as he stood outside in front of what appeared to be a museum that was hosting a party considering all the people and bright lights in the background.

"Captain, Motomiya." Fury said making the duo turn to face him.

"You're up." He told them.

Natasha then walked over to Davey while Coulson then started to lead Steve out of the room.

"Come on, we've got a uniform for you to wear for the fight." The Russian informed.

"A uniform? You're joking, right?" Davey raised a skeptic brow.

She was used to fighting in whatever clothing she was currently wearing.

It was aggravating to fight in jeans, but she was used to it and could manage just fine.

"I'm not really the joking type." Natasha said as she began walking away, knowing the girl would follow her.

Resisting the urge to whine like a child, Davey followed after Natasha who led her off to her bedroom where DemiVeemon was found curled up on the bed taking a nap.

Face twitching, DemiVeemon then woke up when he picked up the scent of sugar and blackberries which alerted him that his partner had returned.

There was also a new scent in the room, one that smelled like rose and lilac.

Yawning, he rubbed his eyes and looked up to find Davey standing to the side as Natasha opened a hidden closet in the room and pulled out some black clothing which she then handed over to the girl.

"Here. Follow me and I'll show you where the change rooms are." Natasha said as Davey took the uniform.

"Did we find Loki?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Yep. Come on, let's get going, Vee." Davey said as she began to follow Natasha.

Jumping off the bed, DemiVeemon then followed after the two women as they walked off to the change rooms where they would put on their uniforms.

Once inside the room, Natasha showed Davey her locker and then the two women began to strip which made DemiVeemon turn his back to them and cover his eyes.

He had been taught what modesty was and he could respect their privacy.

Natasha, or the Black Widow as she was known as, was dressed in a skin tight lycra catsuit that zipped up at the front and had the SHIELD enblem on her shoulders and had on knee high black boots.

She also had a belt strapped around her waist that had weapons hidden in it while she also had holsters with small hand guns attached to it.

As for Davey, she was given a pair of black spandex pants with knee high boots, a black belt that had guns clipped to it, a black tub top and a black mask that covered her neck and lower face.

Her outfit had been chosen for mobility which she was greatful for since she wasn't sure how well she could move in the uniform that Natasha and Hill both wore.

When she pulled on the pants, Davey noticed that there was a hole in them near the waistband which made the girl raise an eyebrow.

It looked like it had been specially made and there was a button that sealed the two parts of the pants together while the hole seemed to be the right size for a certain extra body part to fit through.

"So, couldn't help but notice that there's a hole in these pants. Any reason why?" She asked the Black Widow.

"Well, we needed your uniform to accomdate your body when you transform." Black Widow stated simply.

Scoffing at that, Davey shook her head in amusement as DemiVeemon turned around to see the women were dressed.

"You guys have been dying to see what I look like, haven't ya?" Davey placed her hand on her hips.

"It's not every day we have a mutant joining us." Black Widow shrugged.

Rolling her eyes at that, Davey then stepped back from the assassin.

"Well, prepared to be amazed." Davey smirked in a teasing way.

Curious, Black Widow watched as she saw the girl's brown eyes begin to glow until her irises had taken on a pink topaz color.

Looking down at the girl's hands, Natasha saw that Davey's blunt nails had grown out into claws that looked sharp and deadly.

As for the girl's small tanned ears that had three diamond earrings in them, they began to grow in size and became covered in white fur as they seemed to be moving higher up on her head.

A long white tail then grew out of the hole in the girl's pants and it flicked around lazily.

"So, what do you think? Am I what you expected?" Davey asked as the white cat ears on top her head twitched.

Taking in the sight of the girl in front of her, Black Widow was unable to see what made this girl so threatening.

With her pink eyes, her large fluffy ears and the tail swaying around behind her, Natasha couldn't help but think that Davey looked cute.

Then again, that could be something that the catgirl could use to her advantage since people would underestimate her and wouldn't view her as a threat.

"Not at all. But we'll see what you're really made of when you get out there and fight Loki." Black Widow said.

"To be honest, Romanoff, the only reason I'm even here is so I can fight this guy. I've been bored out of my mind for a while now. I could use a good workout." Davey smirked and showed off her fangs.

Black Widow couldn't help but smirk at that while DemiVeemon scurried over to his partner's side.

"So, do you think you're gonna need me too?" The Digimon asked.

Looking down at her partner, Davey smiled at him and pulled out her Digivice which she then held out towards him.

"We just might." She said.

Blue light then shone from the device which made Black Widow's eyes grow wide as she watched the small lizard begin to grow in size.

"DemiVeemon digivolve too...VEEMON!" He cried.

The light then faded away to reveal a two foot tall bipedal dragon who had longer arms with five fingers on them and he had a horn on the end of his face.

A yellow V was placed in the center of his forehead while two small yellow triangles were under his large scarlet red eyes.

Stretching his arms up, Veemon then bounced from foot to foot as he felt ready for the fight that was going to happen.

"This is much better. Let's get going, ladies!" Veemon grinned as he rushed over to the door and held it open for them.

"After you." He gave a playful bow to the women which made them grin in amusement.

Stuffing her D-3 and D-Terminal into the belt she was wearing, Davey then walked out of the room with the Black Widow.

"And here I thought chivalry was just frozen for seventy years." The redhead commented.

"No, it was also hidden in a different dimension." Davey smirked as Veemon raced to walk alongside his partner.

Walking down the hall, there were agents who paused to stare at the dragon and the feline feral who were with the Black Widow.

The trio then arrived at the launch deck where the jets and various other aircrafts had been stored inside the helicarrier where Captain America was waiting on the women dressed in his red, white and blue uniform.

Strapped to his arm was his famous shield that had been constructed out of one of the rarest metals on Earth, vibranium, and was given to him by Howard Stark.

Coulson was also in the room with Captain America and looked like he was about to explode with glee at the sight of his hero being dressed in the new uniform he had designed for him.

"You ready to get going, boys?" Black Widow asked making the men turn towards them.

Two pairs of blue eyes were drawn straight towards Davey and Veemon, taking in the changes that the girl and dragon had gone through which shocked them both.

Notcing the way Steve's eyes seemed to be straying from her ears and tail to her eyes, Davey couldn't help but smirk at him in amusement.

"Might wanna get used to it, Blue Eyes. I'm gonna look like this for most of the mission." She said as she stood in front of him.

Blushing at being caught staring at the girl once again, Steve ducked his head down and prayed his helmet/mask hid his pink cheeks.

"Romanoff, the jet is all yours. Have a safe trip to Germany." Coulson told the group as he handed the keys over to the Black Widow.

Taking the keys, Natasha then walked inside the jet and Steve, Davey and Veemon all followed her inside.

"Buckle up, kids." She told them as she got into her seat and started to turn on the jet.

Sitting down on the seats that were in the jet, the group then tried to relax themselves as the door to the helicarrier opened up and Natasha drove the jet out into the sky.

To be continued...


	4. Heroes Collide

"Heroes Collide"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Black Widow had finally arrived in Stuttgart and was flying the jet off towards where the museum was located, hoping they managed to arrive before Loki did any harm to the innocent people.

Now that they were free to roam around the jet, Davey made her way over to the front and glanced out the windshield to search for any signs of a disturbence.

"What would Loki need in a place like this?" She questioned.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell what's going on in this guy's head. Just be ready to jump when the time comes for it." Natasha told her.

Veemon jumped up onto Davey's shoulders to stare out the window and Steve walked up behind the girl, looking ready for the fight that would begin.

"So, are you ready for this?" Steve asked the girl making her look back at him.

"This isn't my first battle, Blue Eyes. I may not look like it, but I'm built to take some damage." Davey smirked.

"She can also dish it out, too." Veemon chirped making Steve glance down at him.

He didn't believe that the 20 year old girl could handle fighting a God, but after what he learned from Peggy Carter, he knew that he shouldn't underestimate a woman when they said they could handle things themselves.

Just then, people started running out of the museum screaming in fear which made Davey and Steve tense up as they realized what this meant.

Loki had made his move and it was time for them to get ready.

Speaking of which, Loki had just stepped out of the museum dressed in green, gold and black Asgardian garb and was wearing a gold helmet that seemed to have ram horns on it while he carried a staff with a glowing blue gemstone on the top of it.

A police car then started driving down the street, but Loki pointed his staff at it and sent a blast at the vehicle, causing it to lift up and skid across the street before crashing.

An illusion of Loki then appeared in front of a crowd of people, stopping them from running to their homes for safety.

"Kneel before me." Loki ordered.

Multiple illusions of the man then appeared, boxing the frightened crowd in and preventing them from escaping.

"I said..." Loki said as he slammed his staff to the ground, making the rest of his illusions glow.

"KNEEL!" He screamed.

Scared and unsure of what else to do, the crowd then slowly knelt down on the ground, hoping the man wouldn't harm them if they did as he commanded them to do.

"That's our cue." Davey, also known as the Lynx by her family members, said as she pulled her mask up to cover the bottom half of her face.

"Hang on." Black Widow said as she began to fly the jet over to the crowd as the feral and soldier got ready to jump.

Looking over the crowd, Loki gained a smug smile on his face as he saw everyone kneeling before him as they stared at him with fear in their eyes.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Loki monologued.

Then, one brave old man stood up with his face set in determination as he began to speak out against the deranged God.

"Not to men like you." The German said making the nervous people in the crowd look at him.

"There are no men like me." Loki stated smugly.

"There are always men like you." The man interjected.

Loki's face became hard as a cruel grin appeared on his face.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki said as his staff began to glow.

Fear erupted on the man's face as he watched the blast of blue light shoot towards him.

Just then, Captain America jumped down out of the jet and landed in front of the man, his shield raised to protect him from the blast.

The blast then bounced off the shield and hit Loki, sending him to the ground which made the Germans all cry out in surprise.

Landing in a crouch beside the Captain, Lynx then stood up to her full height and glanced around at the people around her who were staring at the duo in shock.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain America said as the people in the crowd began to stand up with renewed hope.

Helping the old man to his feet, Lynx glanced over him to see he was unharmed and was staring at her in shock over her appearance.

" _Sagan Sie jedem schnell gehen. Es wird gefahrlich werden_ (Tell everyone to leave quickly. It's about to get dangerous)." She told the man.

Surprised that the creature before him spoke German, the man nodded and began walking into the crowd as Lynx turned her attention over to Loki who was standing now.

"The soldier. The man out of time." Loki looked amused by this.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Captain America said.

The jet then flew in overheard as the crowd started leaving the area and Natasha activated the PA system.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." She commanded.

In retaliation, Loki sent a blast at the jet and Black Widow swerved to the side to avoid the hit and Cap threw his shield at the God while everyone began to quickly run away.

Veemon, who was still in the jet with Natasha, rushed up to the front and stared outside to watch the fight and hoped his partner and the Captain could handle this guy.

Running over to Loki, Cap caught his shield and punched the God as a fight broke out between the two men.

The staff and shield then clashed as the two men swung their weapons at each other, but then Loki managed to land a powerful hit on the Captain and sent him flying back a few feet away.

Throwing his shield at him once more, Steve watched as it was batted away by Loki's staff and he rushed in to start throwing punches at the man who was able to dodge them.

Dodging a punch thrown at him, Loki then hit Steve with his staff and sent the soldier flying off to the side.

"Kneel." Loki growled as he placed the end of his staff on Steve's head, forcing him to stay down on his knees.

Rushing in, Lynx jumped at Loki and wrapped her legs around his torso before flipping her body to the side.

Her legs threw Loki over onto the ground while she rolled into a standing position as soon as her back hit the ground.

When she had attacked Loki, Lynx had managed to wrap her tail around the staff and pulled it out of his graps.

She felt a strange jolt rushed up her spine from touching it, but shook it off.

Rolling onto his feet, Loki stared over towards the creature who had attacked him and he glared at her.

"Let's see how much damage a _God_ can take." Lynx smirked under her mask.

Tossing the staff to the side, Lynx then ran at Loki and aimed a punch for his head, but he was able to catch her arm.

That didn't bother her as she lifted her leg and kneed him in the gut which made him grunt at the force behind the kick.

Pulling her arm out of Loki's hold, Davey then lifted her other hand to punch his face and lifted her other leg to kick him in the chest, sending him flying back a few feet.

Once Loki caught his footing, Davey jumped up and kicked him in the face with both feet, sending him onto his back.

She landed on her back as well, but was quick to position her hands under herself and kicked her legs up, lifting her body into a standing before charging at the man once again after he staggered to his feet.

Shocked by what he was seeing, Steve stood back as he watched the girl dodge and counter each hit Loki tried to land on her.

It almost seemed like she was dancing around him with how fluid her movements were.

"She's not gonna hold back on him is she?" Natasha asked as she watched the feral go wild as she threw hard punches and kicks at the Asgardian.

Watching the way the girl moved, the Russian couldn't help but notice some of the Japanese female's moves were similar to those of her own.

She must have been trained to use dance moves and gymnastics in fights as well.

As she watched Lynx get knocked onto her back and then lift her legs up to wrap around Loki's neck to throw him to the side, Natasha couldn't help but want to have a sparing session with this girl.

"Nope. If she isn't stopped, she might actually break the guy." Veemon commented.

Then again, if Jun were the one fighting Loki, she would probably flirt with him while giving him an even more sever beating and would be close to taking his head off.

Jun always was the more violent and vicious fighter compared to her sister which was a shock to everyone.

Just then, static was heard on the PA system before AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill then began playing loudly over the speakers which confused the redhead and the Digimon.

"Agent Romanoff. You miss me?" A male voice asked playfully.

"Who is that?" Veemon asked as a strange red and gold robot was seen flying through the air.

"That would be Stark." Natasha said as a small smirk curled her lips.

Hearing the music suddenly fill the air, Lynx stopped her fight with Loki while they and Steve glanced around to search for the source of the interuption.

Iron Man then flew through the night sky and shot two blasts from his hands at Loki, sending him flying back into the ground and Lynx stared at the self-proclaimed super hero.

Landing on the ground in a crouch, Iron Man then slowly stood up and held out a hand towards Loki that had a laser inside while his shoulders opened up to reveal minature rockets that were all aimed at the God who was trying to catch his breath after the beating he received.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Iron Man said.

Grabbing his shield, Captain America then walked up to stand on Iron Man's left while Lynx grabbed the staff and walked over to stand on the man's right.

"Someone loves to make an entrance." The feline muttered.

Seeing he was unmatched at the moment, Loki lifted his hands peacefully as his helmet and armour seemed to fade away in a golden glow.

"Good move." Iron Man commented as his weapons went back inside his suit.

Behind the three heroes, the jet hovered closer to the ground as Natasha began to land it.

"Mr. Stark." Steve greeted.

"Captain." Tony said back.

Glancing over to his other side, Tony did a double take as his face plate opened to reveal his dark eyes and faciel hair to the girl.

"Catwoman?" He questioned.

"Real orginal, Tin Man." Lynx scoffed.

The pink in her eyes began to fade away and return to their natural brown until there were only rosey colored flecks around her pupils.

"Oh, someone's sassy." Tony smirked.

Rolling her eyes at that, Davey then looked behind her to where the jet had landed and watched as the assassin and Digimon all made their way over.

Black Widow then walked over to Loki and grabbed his arms, cuffing him.

"Good job. Now, let's get going. Fury's gonna want us back as soon as possible." She said.

Dragging Loki off the ground, Natasha then walked with him to the jet and Veemon jumped up onto Davey's shoulders which he then clung to.

"I'm surprised you didn't do more damage to him." Veemon said making Tony glance at the lizard in surprise.

"I might have been holding back." Davey shrugged.

"Is that a dragon? Are you supposed to be Daenerys or something?" Tony asked making the girl glare at him.

"Romanoff, would I get in trouble if I broke Stark?" Davey called over to the spy.

"I wouldn't tell anyone!" Natasha called back.

Placing his hand on Davey's lower back, Steve then began to escort her back to the jet while Tony followed after them.

"Where did you learn to speak German?" Steve then asked her.

Ears twitching at that, Davey looked at him in confusion.

"Uh, what?" She questioned.

"I heard you speaking German before. Where did you learn it?" He asked her once again.

"Oh. I know this guy, he's a mutant, too. He's German on his dad's side and he taught it to me when I asked him one day." Davey answered truthfully.

Steve nodded at that in understanding while Tony raced up behind the duo, placing his arms around their shoulders.

"Great, that means you can order takeout for us while we're here." Tony grinned.

Groaning at that, Davey pushed Tony's arm off of her and raced off to catch up with Natasha who was forcing Loki into the jet.

"Ooh, she's gonna be fun, huh?" Tony smirked at Steve who frowned at him.

(Later...)

Loki had been hand cuffed and placed on the jet while the others had boarded, everyone fully intent on getting back to the helicarrier so they could question the God about the location of the Tesseract, Clint and the other missing agents.

"Is he saying anything?" Fury asked Natasha who was flying the jet once again.

"Not a word." She said into the headgear she was wearing.

"Just get him here. We're low on time." Fury said.

In the back of the jet, Loki was sitting silently in his seat while Davey, Veemon, Tony and Steve all stood nearby watching him.

"I don't like it." Steve suddenlly spoke up.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked.

Loki was glancing over at the group as he heard them whispering about him.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve whispered to his late friend's son.

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?" Tony asked making Steve narrow his eyes at him in confusion.

"What?" Steve asked.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Tony said making Davey roll her eyes.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve changed the subject.

He had only known the man for a few minutes, but he already disliked him, especially since Stark seemed to be making it clear he wasn't very fond of him either.

Davey could actually sense the great amount of hostility Tony felt for Steve and wondered why that was.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony said looking a bit annoyed.

"What do you expect? He works for the government. People like him make a bad habbit of lying and keeping secrets." Davey said as she crossed her arms.

"I take it you don't like people like him, considering you're a mutant. It's understandable." Tony shrugged at the girl.

That caught Loki's attention as he stared over at the feline who had taken pleasure in beating him up.

Glaring at the man in the titanium suit, Davey felt her feral side growling in aggravation at the loud mouthed homo sapien.

"Do you have an issue with mutants, Stark?" She questioned as her eyes began to glow.

"Hey, easy there, Hello Kitty. I didn't say I had an issue with them. Never met a mutant before though, so I didn't know what to expect." The dark haired man said as he held his hands up to calm the girl.

"Not all mutants are bad just like not all humans are good. You can't judge anyone before you really get to know them." Veemon spoke up.

Everyone glanced down at the dragon just then and grew silent once more as the ride continued on.

Then, thunder began to rumble and the sky lit up with lightning as it crashed down from the storm clouds above.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha questioned as she stared out at the sky.

A bolt then crashed down nearby and it made Loki appear nervous as he glanced around which caught the attention of Steve while Davey could hear the man's heart beating in panic.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?" Steve questioned.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki answered.

Everyone was confused by this as they stared at the God.

A loud thump was heard outside as someone landed on top of the jet which made everyone stare up at the ceiling, Loki looking even more worried than he had before.

Steve went to grab his shield and pull his cowl back on while Natasha tried to stear the jet safely through the storm so they wouldn't get struck by the lightning bolts that seemed to be hitting far too close to them.

Putting his helmet back on, Iron Man then opened the rear hatch which made everyone look at him in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Steve demanded.

Stepping over to the opened hatch, Iron Man was met with a muscular man in silver and red armour who had blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair who jumped down to face him.

At the sight of his brother, Loki jerked back and leaned into the wall behind him.

Iron Man was about to shoot him, but Thor simply tapped him with his hammer and sent the man crashing into Captain America, sending both men into the ground.

Walking further into the ship, Thor then went to grab Loki and was stopped when his wrist was grabbed by Lynx.

Confused, Thor turned hardened eyes onto the catgirl who was glaring at him.

"Don't even try it, Goldie Locks." She growled at him.

Unbothered by her, Thor then threw the girl to the side, but her tail snaked out and wrapped around his leg, pulling him down to the ground with her.

Jumping out of the way, Veemon watched the fight break out between the new God and the feral.

Leaning on her forearms, Lynx lifted her abdomen off the ground and kicked her legs at Thor, kicking him in the face when he stood up.

Getting up, Lynx rushed at Thor and was hit by his hammer, sending her crashing into the other side of the jet.

"Davey!" Veemon cried out as he rushed over to his partner.

She could normally take a hit, but that hammer was a mystical weapon that could do quite a bit of damage and it had shattered the bones in her side.

With the last remaining deffence down, Thor then grabbed a fearful Loki and jumped out of the jet with him, falling through the sky as Natasha watched with wide eyes.

"And now there's that guy!" Tony exclaimed.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha questioned.

Groaning, Davey placed a hand on her injured side and breathed out as she felt her ribs healing, stitching themselves back together.

"Think that guy's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract is lost." Tony said.

"How in the hell did that guy know we had Loki in the first place?" Davey asked as she stood up.

"Don't know, don't care." Tony responded as he made his way over to the hatch.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve told him.

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony said before he then flew off.

"That idiot's gonna get himself killed." Davey growled.

Looking around the get, Steve then found a parachute and started strapping it on as he prepared to jump out after the billionaire.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha called over to him.

"I don't see how I can." Captain America said as he grabbed his shield.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically Gods." The Black Widow told him.

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve said before he then jumped out of the hatch.

Sighing at that, Natasha then turned her attention over to Davey and Veemon who were sharing a determined look before nodding to each other.

"Please don't tell me you guys are going, too?" The Russian asked the Japanese girl.

"You wanna get bitched at by Fury for letting Steve and Tony die?" Davey retorted.

Growing aggravated by this, Natasha didn't say a word as she allowed the duo of Miracles to jump out of the jet.

It was only after they had jumped that Natasha realized that neither were wearing parachutes.

When Davey and Veemon jumped out of the jet, the girl's D-3 then began to glow and blue light lit up the night sky as the Digimon then began to transform once again.

"Veemon Digivolve too...EXVEEMON!" He cried.

The small blue lizard had grown into a nine foot tall dragon who had powerful legs and arms that caught Davey and held her close to his chest, which had a silver X marking on it.

A long blade then appeared on the end of his snout and his face took on a more mature expression and he still had his usual facial markings.

On his back were two large white wings that allowed him to sail through the air with ease as he flew off to where the two Gods had gone, hoping to get there before Tony did and started something.

Soon reaching the mountain area where Thor was seen landing, ExVeemon landed on the ground quietly and set Davey down.

"Come, let's go see what these guys are planning." Davey said as she began walking through the forested area.

"Do you think that guy is trying to help Loki?" EXVeemon asked as he followed after his partner.

"I don't know, but we can't let them out of our sight. Try to be as quiet as possible." The feline said.

That made ExVeemon frown since he knew it would be a bit difficult to sneak around silently with his size.

He could could just bump into a tree and he would accidentally send it toppling over.

Crouching down, the Champion followed the Lynx as she started to walk on her hands and feet, prowling about like a jungle cat while her eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Your father." They heard someone speak in a matter-of-fact tone.

Knowing they were close by the Asgardian brothers, Davey gave ExVeemon a look and signaled for him to stay close by while she continued onwards.

"He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" Loki's voice questioned.

Venturing further, Davey found Loki and Thor standing together on top of the mountain talking.

Thor looked distressed as he watched Loki stumble off, a hand placed on his sore back.

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor called after his brother sadly.

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness." Loki said as he turned to face his older brother.

Ears twitching at the tone of voice Loki had taken, Davey could hear how upset he was and she looked over at Thor who seemed highly confused by what the dark haired male was saying.

"I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I, who was, and should be, king!" Loki declared.

"Geez, this guy loves to monolgue as much as Magneto does." Davey muttered.

At least now she had some idea on why Loki was trying to take over the Earth.

It all had to do with whatever issue he has with his family that caused him to have this mentality.

"So you take the world I love as a recompence for your imagined slights? No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki." Thor declared as he stormed over to his brother.

That made Davey relax slightly as she realized that meant Thor was an ally and not an enemy.

If only he had told them that in the first place instead of attacking everyone.

Loki laughed at Thor who looked deadly serious.

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, as why should I not?" Loki questioned.

Thor shook his head in disbelief at the words coming from Loki's mouth.

"You think yourself above them?" Thor asked.

"Well, yes." Loki said as though it were obvious.

That made Davey roll her eyes in annoyance at the arrogance he had before she then started climbing silently up the higher part of the cliff, keeping to the shadows as she tried to stay out of the brothers' sight.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill." Thor said.

Loki roughly shoved Thor aside and walked off to the edge of the cliff they were on, wanting to put some distance between them.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exhile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it..." Loki trailed off.

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be king?" Thor demanded.

Pausing at that, Davey wondered what Thor meant by that.

Was he saying that someone else was controling Loki's actions?

"I am a king!" Loki yelled.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!" Thor yelled as he grabbed his brother's arms.

Breathing heavily, Thor allowed his anger to melt away and distress formed on his face once more as he gently placed a hand on the side of Loki's neck.

"You come home." He begged.

It seemed as though Thor may have touched something inside of Loki when the man's eyes filled with unshed tears, but he fought off his emotions as he scoffed out a laugh in his brother's face.

"I don't have it." Loki shook his head.

Teeth grit in his anger at hearing those words, Thor backed away from Loki and his hammer levitated over to him.

"You need the Cube to bring me home. But I've sent it off, I know not where." Loki said.

His heart stuttered when he said those words and Davey knew that he had just lied.

He knew where the Tesseract was, but he felt like playing with his brother for some reason.

Exactly what was going on inside Loki's mind and what was he planning on doing with the Tesseract in the first place?

"You listen well, brother." Thor pointed his hammer at him.

Before Thor could say anything else, Iron Man finally arrived and knocked into the God, pushing him down into the forest below.

"I'm listening." Loki said looking slightly amused.

Seeing this as her chance, Davey jumped down off the higher part of the mountain she was crouched down on and rushed at Loki while his back was turned.

Whirling around, he caught the girl by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

"Now, how long have you been spying on us?" He questioned.

"Long enough to know you and your entire family needs counselling." Davey muttered as she placed her clawed hands over the one that was choking her.

ExVeemon saw this and growled at the sight, but he remained where he was until his partner called for him.

"What are you? I've never seen a creature quite like you before. You appear human, and yet you aren't. You are something far more superior than that. Something powerful and great." Loki said with a smirk as he stared into those glowing pink eyes.

He pulled her closer to him and cupped her cheek with his free hand, rubbing her face gently.

"You are..." He trailed off.

"A God among insects. Yeah, I've it heard before." Davey said.

Lifting her leg up, she managed to roughly knee Loki between the legs making him cry out in pain and he released her as his hands went to cover his abused area.

"Sadly, you're not as good at getting people on your side as you thought you were." She said and thrust her pam forward, hitting him in the face.

Lying on the ground, Loki whined in pain at the beating he had received from the feral who enjoyed watching him whimper.

"ExVeemon, you can come on out now!" She called.

Rolling onto his side, Loki watched as a large blue dragon walked out of the trees and made his way over to the duo and he growled down at the God, showing off his fangs.

"Vee." Davey said firmly getting his attention.

"Watch Loki and make sure he doesn't try to run." She told him and began to walk off to the edge of the cliff.

"What are you going to do?" ExVeemon asked as he grabbed Loki and held him in place between his large hands that could crush him with ease.

"I'm gonna make sure the children behave." She commented.

Before she could move any further, ligthning crashed down making her look down to see Thor was calling it down with his hammer.

He then pointed his hammer at Iron Man and hit him with the lightning which made Davey's eyes grow wide in shock.

"Do you think Stark's suit can handle being hit with lightning?" ExVeemon asked.

"For his sake, let's hope so." Davey said as she stared down at the two men.

Loki seemed to relax in the dragon's hold and was content with watching the fight that was going on between the two heroes.

Iron Man seemed to be standing perfectly after being electrocuted and sent a two handed blast at Thor, sending him crashing off into the trees a few feet away.

It seemed like the electricity had actually powered up the suit instead of damaging it.

Thor managed to twist in the air and landed on his feet before he then flew at Iron Man who did the same.

Grabbing Thor, Iron man then flew off further into the forest as they continued their spat.

"Seriously, how freaking old are these guys?" Davey exclaimed in disbelief.

"Know what I wanna know? Where's Steve? He jumped out of the jet before we did, so where is he?" ExVeemon asked.

That was a very good question.

He must have landed further off from the mountain and was now making his way over to where the prince and billionaire were currently fighting.

"I don't know and I don't care. Get Loki back to the jet and tell Romanoff to come pick us up." Davey told him.

"Oh, do I have to go? It looks like the fun is just beginning." Loki mock pouted.

Turning unamused eyes onto the dark haired male, Davey gave him a look.

"Go, now." She told ExVeemon.

Large white wings opened and ExVeemon took off into the sky, flying in the direction of the jet while the Lynx then jumped off the mountain and landed on all fours on the ground below.

Pushing herself to her feet, Davey then raced off through the forest and managed to jump up into the trees where she hopped from branch to branch to reach Tony and Thor before one of them got killed.

Working her leg and arm muscles hard, she quickened her pace and took longer jumps into trees before she then decided to continue running when the area became less dense.

As she was running through the woods and dodging pine trees, she heard what sounded like a church bell ringing and a bright light then exploded in front of her.

A wave of energy threw her back onto the forest floor, making her curse in Japanese at the sudden surprise attack.

"What the hell was that?" She yelled as she spat out the dirt that got in her mouth.

Wiping her lips with the back of her hand, Davey then stood up and raced over to the area where the wave of energy had been released and walked out to see Thor, Iron Man and Captain America standing around the destroyed area.

"Are we done here?" Steve asked.

No one said anything, but it was taken as an agreement.

Sighing at this is relief, Davey then walked out into the destroyed area as the three men glanced around at each other.

"Are you guys done trying to kill each other yet?" She announced her arrival.

All three men turned to look at the catgirl who looked to be greatly aggravated by them as she stormed over to join the trio.

"Oh, hey Khaleesi. What took you so long?" Tony asked.

"I was dealing with Loki, you _notarin_ (dumbass)." She hissed.

Her ears were standing up straight while her tail was lashing around with frizzed fur, displaying her anger for the way the men had been behaving.

"Geez, easy there, Kitty. No need to get hissy." The billionaire said as he held his hands up in a placating manner.

"Where is he? Where is Loki?" Thor demanded.

"ExVeemon took him back to the jet. We're gonna be interogating him to find out where he hid the Tesseract. You coming with us?" Davey asked as she looked over at the prince.

"He's my brother. I'm not leaving him." Thor stated.

Respect for the man grew at that declaration and Davey nodded at him before looking over at Tony and Steve.

"Romanoff should be on her way over now. Let's head back to the mountain to make it easier for her to find us." She suggested.

She moved to walk away, but stopped at the last second to face them once again.

"Unless you guys have another dick measuring contest you wanna get in." The Lynx snarked.

Not even looking back to see their expressions (Steve's jaw had dropped at the language the girl used while Tony snickered and Thor appeared confused) Davey continued walking off towards the mountain.

Soon enough, she heard the three men following after her as they walked through the forest.

Steve then jogged up to walk alongside Davey who's eyes were still glowing in her anger.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I will be when this mission is over." She retorted.

Narrowing his eyes in curiosity as he took in the female's appearance properly, Thor then looked at the metal man who was walking beside him.

"What kind of creature is she?" He questioned.

He didn't remember his Earthling friends ever telling him about animal like creatures before while he had been exhiled to Midgard last year.

"Oh, she's a special little thing. A werecat. They're pretty testy." Tony stage whispered.

"Thor, don't listen to him. He's clueless." Davey spoke up making the two men look at the female.

She wasn't even looking at them and was still walking side by side with Steve who was glancing over his shoulder at the two men.

"Okay then, Miss Kitty, enlighten us. Tell us all about the mutant race since we seem to know nothing about it." Tony taunted.

Scoffing at that, Davey allowed a smirk to curl her lips upwards.

"You really are curious about this, huh? Hate not knowing everything?" She asked.

Huffing at that, Tony's face plate was then removed to show off the amused expression he was wearing.

"Well, I just can't help myself." He said.

Tail flicking about, Davey then glanced over at a lost looking Thor who was unsure of what the cat creature and metal man were talking about.

"Cliff notes version, I'm a feral. We're humans who have the DNA of animals and it makes us stronger and faster than the regular human." Davey said to Thor with a friendly smile.

Face set into a thoughtful expression, Thor took her words in and accepted them since it didn't seem like the female was lying to him.

"That's the cliff notes? What's the long explanation?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"If you're good, I'll tell you later." Davey teased.

"Do I get a juice box too, Ms. Motomiya?" Tony pouted as he used a childlike voice.

Giggling at how rediculous the 42 year old was acting, Davey finally gave Tony a real smile.

"You are so annoying, you know that?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I try." He shrugged.

To be continued...


	5. Lost Creatures

"Lost Creatures"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The jet soon arrived and carefully landed in the small clearing that was around the mountain.

Steve, Davey, Tony and Thor all stood together as the hatch to the jet opened to allow them on board.

"About time, Natashalie. Don't you know we have important things to do?" Tony teased as the group stepped inside the jet.

Natasha rolled her eyes, aggravated with the frustrating man.

She honestly hoped she wouldn't have to deal with him again after she went undercover at his company to spy on him for Fury.

"Natashalie?" ExVeemon repated.

At the sight of the large dragon, the three men all shouted and jumped back away from the jet, eyes wide in shock at the sight of the beast.

"I thought your name was Natasha." ExVeemon frowned in confusion as he looked over at the Russian.

"It is. Stark just has likes to come up with strange names for people." Natasha crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Davey said as she walked passed the frightened males and into the jet.

Walking up to ExVeemon, Davey smiled up at her partner and reached up to pat his large arm.

"So, how'd you react to seeing a real, live dragon in the skies?" She asked with a sly grin.

Scoffing at that, Natasha smirked as she walked over while Loki was leaning back against the wall with his hands cuffed once again.

"It was quite the experience. I almost shot him down." Natasha confessed.

"I wasn't too thrilled about that. The only reason she didn't was because I had Loki with me and she figured out who I was." ExVeemon explained.

That made Davey laugh at that while the startled males started to creep into the jet, taking cautious steps as they did so.

"I do not understand. Does this beast belong to the cat maiden?" Thor asked.

"The beast is called ExVeemon and I'm Davinia, by the way. This is Natasha," Davey said as ExVeemon waved and Natasha nodded.

"And you've already met Tony and Steve." Davey finished off, pointing to each man.

"Hello. I am Thor of Asgard." The prince gave a polite smile.

"So, I take it he's on our side." Natasha concluded.

"He is." Davey confirmed.

"Okay then. I'll tell Fury. You boys wanna get in here so we can take off?" The Black Widow asked as she made her way to the pilot's seat.

Noticing how nervous the boys were as they eyed the dragon, Davey then looked up at ExVeemon and gently elbowed him in the side which made him look down at her.

"Vee, you should turn back now. We don't want anyone else to try shooting you." She said.

Yellow light then covered the Champion and he shrunk down to his usual two foot tall form, creating more room in the jet which had felt cramped before with the nine foot tall dragon.

"Oi, my neck. Remind me not to go inside a jet when I'm ExVeemon ever again." Veemon groaned as he rubbed at his sore neck.

Relaxing when they saw the familiar lizard, Steve and Tony walked inside the jet and Thor followed after them.

"Okay, so what was up with that? First he's a little guy, then he's huge and has wings, but now he's tiny again? How the hell does that work?" Tony questioned.

The duo of Miracles then shared a look before they answered "Evolution" together.

A blank look was all they got from Tony.

"Why do I feel like you two are acting cute?" He snarked.

"Oh, we don't have to act." Davey smirked.

"We already are cute." Veemon chirped.

The billionaire couldn't keep the grin off his face at that.

He may have found some people he could enjoy spending time with on this mission and who could help him antagonize Fury.

Rolling her green eyes in amusement at Iron Man, the Lynx and the dragon, the Black Widow turned the jet back on.

"Everyone hold on." Natasha called.

With that said, the jet then rose into the air and took off in the direction of the helicarrier.

As the ride went on, Steve hesitantly made his way over to sit down beside Davey who was holding Veemon in her lap.

"So, just out of curiosity, but... Does he have anymore forms?" He asked, unsure of what to call them.

A smirk appeared on the duo's faces as scarlet and pink eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Davey responded before she then started to rub Veemon's back as the dragon curled up on her lap like a cat.

There were many moments where she wondered if he really was part feline.

It would explain why he was the perfect partner for her.

Knowing he wasn't getting any information out of the girl, Steve rested in his seat and glanced around at everyone on the jet, seeing Tony talking to Natasha while Thor was switching between staring at his brother to staring at the technology that was around him.

This was one strange group that had assembled.

(Later on...)

Once the group arrived back at the helicarrier, Fury had his agents apprehend Loki and he was escorted off to the special cell where he would be held for the duration of his stay.

During that time, Tony was shown to his room while Davey went back to her own room so she could take a shower to clean herself of the dirt and pine needles that were stuck in her hair.

After she showered, Davey sat down on her bed and changed into another pair of spandex pants and a black tube top before she then brushed out her hair.

Veemon had opened up one of the beef jerky packets and was munching on them with vigor, happy to get something to eat, even if he didn't get to fight.

He had his suspicions though that he would get his chance sooner or later.

"Hey, don't hog those." Davey teased.

"Mine, no touching." Veemon pouted as he held the bag away from her.

Smirking at that, Davey's tail then snuck up around Veemon's side and swiped the bag from his hands which made him exclaim in outrage at having his food taken away from him.

"You need to learn to share, Vee." She teased and took a bite of beef jerky.

She wanted something other than junk food to eat, but this was all they had at the moment.

Who knew if the helicarrier had a cafeteria?

Pouting at his partner, the dragon then grabbed another packet of beef jerky and he ripped it open before he started eating the meat that was inside.

That made the feline feral roll her eyes as she continued eating her snack, trying to fill her empty stomach which was demanding food.

When this was over, she couldn't wait to get something large and filling to eat.

She was definetly taking Steve up on his offer on going out for pizza, she just hoped he wouldn't be disgusted by her consuming the entire pie to satisfy her hunger.

A knock was then heard at the door making the catgirl and the Digimon look over at it.

"Come in!" Davey called as she tied the back of her hair up into a ponytail.

The door was then opened and Steve stuck his head into the room, looking over at the dragon and cat duo who were inside.

"Hi. Hope I'm not interupting anything." He gave a small smile.

"No. We were just taking a break." Davey smiled back.

"And having a snack!" Veemon chirped as he munched on another piece of beef jerky.

Shaking her head at her partner, Davey then turned her attention back over to Steve who seemed to be hovering by the door.

What she didn't realize was that his eyes were glued onto her stomach which was exposed since her top had risen up while she was tying her hair back.

Something that he was shocked and curious to see was the diamond belly ring that was pierced into her navel.

He had never seen anyone pierce anything other than their ears before.

"Did you want something?" She asked him.

Her voice snapped him out of his staring and his cheeks burned red.

"Uh, Fury wants us all in the command room. He's interogating Loki and wants us to watch the footage." He explained.

Raising her eyebrows at that, Davey then grabbed her boots and pulled them back on while Veemon grabbed the jerky packet to take with them.

"All right, let's get going." Davey said as she walked over to Steve's side.

Giving the girl a smile, Steve held the door wide open for her to walk through.

"After you, ma'am." He said.

That made Davey give him an amused smile, her cheeks tinting pink.

She was not used to that sort of behaviour from someone who wasn't part of her family (and her extended family).

"Thank you." She said as she stepped out of the room.

Smiling at that, Steve then shut the door and his gaze landed on Veemon who was giving him a knowing look as he smirked up at the 27 year old.

Ducking his head down, Steve then rushed to catch up with Davey while Veemon followed after the soldier, snickering as he did so.

The trio soon arrived at the command room and they saw Bruce was in there, shaking hands with Thor as the two men were introduced to each other while Natasha was sitting in one of the chairs at the table.

"Hey, guys." Davey greeted.

They all glanced over at the girl and Bruce did a double take when he noticed the changes she had gone through since the last time he saw her.

"Um, what-what happened to you?" He asked as he gestured to his head.

"This is what I usually look like." Davey said as she walked over.

"Same thing with me." Veemon raised a hand in greeting.

Bruce simply shook his head at this, not sure how to feel about the strange new things he was expirencing ever since he arrived.

He just met an alien who claimed to be a God and now he was dealing with a shape changing dragon and mutant.

His fingers touched the pulse point on his neck and he checked his heart rate, making sure it didn't rise too much because of all the stress he was dealing with.

"It's starting." Natasha announced.

With that said, everyone gathered around the table.

Steve, Davey and Veemon all pulled out chairs for themselves and sat down while Bruce leaned against a chair and Thor stood by the table.

There were monitors in front of all of them and they turned on, showing an image of Loki standing inside of a glass cell, looking around the metal room it was placed in.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass," Fury said as he typed into the control pannel nearby.

The floor under the cage then opened and strong wind blew in as Loki glanced down to see the long drop out of the sky he would take if Fury released the metal arms holding the cage in place.

"It's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Fury called over the whooshing wind.

He then closed the hatch and turned his attention back onto Loki, who seemed more amused than threatened.

"Ant, boot." Fury said as he gestured from Loki to the control pannel.

"You get the feeling we missed something there?" Veemon whispered.

Davey held a finger to her lips to quiet him down, her eyes focused on the screen to see what would happen.

Loki chuckled at Fury as he slowly turned around in the cage, looking it over.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki commented.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury stated.

"Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man." Loki said as he looked into the camera that was in his cell.

Natasha then glanced across the table at Bruce, knowing Loki's jab was meant for him.

Bruce stood with his arms crossed, fidgetting a bit in place as he shrugged at the redhead before turning his eyes back onto the monitor.

"How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki questioned.

That made the group watching the transmission tense up at the way Loki spoke about them.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury said with a hardened expression.

Most normal people would have been intimidated by the way Fury was staring them down, but Loki seemed to be even more amused than he was before.

It was like he was trying to get that sort of reaction out of the man and he was enjoying it.

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is." Loki taunted.

Staring at the deranged man with hard eyes, Fury's lips then twitched before he stepped away from the cage and started to walk away.

"Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." He said as he left the room.

Loki was then left alone and he glanced around with his hands folded behind his back.

The transmisison was then ended as the image faded to black.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce commented.

"He seems like the type that likes to run his mouth off." Davey muttered.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked.

He easily slipped back into his role of captain and looked over at the God who looked tense during his brother's interogation.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any known world. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor explained.

Hill then stepped up behind him to listen to the conversation while everyone else around the table grew even more serious than before.

"An army from outer space." Steve repeated.

His eyes met Natasha's and she looked just as tense as he did over the news, though they were also in disbelief over the concept.

Glancing over at the girl sitting beside him, Steve noticed that Davey and Veemon didn't seem all that surprised by what they had heard.

They were used to battling creatures from another world, this wasn't a surprise to them.

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce stated.

"Selvig?" Thor questioned, recognizing the name.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce explained.

"He's a friend." Thor told him.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha informed.

She seemed to be anxious when she brought up the subject, meaning her mind was on Clint.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." Bruce said as he played with his glasses.

Veemon snickered at that as Davey frowned, crossing her arms as she did so.

She cleared her throat then while her tail swayed about behind her and her ears twitched, drawing the man's attention to them.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Bruce said sheepishly.

Eyeing the nervous form of the artificial mutant, the feral relaxed in her seat and crossed her legs under her.

"Eh, to be fair, I'm not 100% sane. I'll be honest about that." Davey shrugged.

That made Natasha's lips quirk as she shook her at the girl.

Most people wouldn't have admitted that so easily, even if they were a bit mentally unstable.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." Thor said firmly.

"He killed 80 people in two days." Natasha informed in a dry tone.

Thor was silent at that, looking a bit lost and surprised to hear what his brother had done.

"He's adopted." Thor sheepishly offered.

Scoffing at that, Davey glanced over at Veemon who had finished his packet of jerky and had rolled the plastic up into a ball.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium... What do they need the iridium for?" Bruce asked no one in particular.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony announced his presence.

Everyone then turned to look at the billionaire who was showered and dressed in a clothing that looked casual, yet smart.

Leave it to Tony Stark to get dressed up for a meeting about how to stop an evil maniac.

"I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive." Tony said to Coulson.

Giving a polite, yet fake smile, Coulson pointed off to the side and walked off while Tony turned to face the mutant, the Digimon, the scientist, the super-soldier, the assassin, the agent and the God who were all staring at him.

"It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD. No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." Tony said to Thor and pat his arm as he walked by.

Confused by the words the man used, Thor stared after him.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Tony continued.

He then stopped walking at the tall computer pannels that were a few feet away from the table and his hands moved around wildly as he gestured around the room.

"Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." The dark haired man instructed.

Various agents turned away from their work to give him strange looks.

"That man is playing Galaga." Tony accused as he pointed at someone.

It was the same agent that Davey had spotted playing games on his computer rather than working earlier that day.

If he doesn't get fired, she will be genuinly shocked.

Steve appeared confused and looked behind him where he saw Tony pointing.

"He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Tony said.

The mentioned agent appeared nervous when the people beside him gave him turned to stare at him.

Placing his hand over one of his eyes, Tony then looked up and frowned.

"How does Fury even see these?" He asked Hill.

"He turns." Hill responded.

"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube." Tony said as he started touching the screens, looking some things over.

His hand then swung behind him, secretly tacking a tiny device onto the machine behind him.

No one seemed to notice this as they were busy staring at the dark haired man, but a pair of pink eyes had locked onto his hand movements to see what he was doing.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill questioned.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony asked dramatically.

"Looks like it." Veemon shrugged.

Tired of listening to Stark fool around, Steve then decided to steer the conversation back to their current problem.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" The blond asked.

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce spoke up.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony countered.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony commented with a small grin.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked, looking lost.

"I'm pretty sure some of it was Latin or Greek." Davey whispered to him.

Walking over to Bruce, Tony then shook his hand and began speaking with him.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster." Tony praised.

Bruce was silent at that, not sure how to respond to what the strange man in front of him had said about the Hulk.

As for Davey and Veemon, they were fighting off grins at how casually Tony had just mentioned the Hulk while everyone else was nervous about it.

"Thanks." He responded.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury said as he finally entered the room.

Tony nodded at that and glanced back over at Bruce.

"I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve brought up.

Ears twitching, Davey frowned as she heard Fury's heart pick up pace for a second before it settled.

Something about what Steve said made the hardened spy nervous for some reason.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor frowned in confusion since he hadn't learned much about popculture the last time he was on Earth.

"I do." Steve said with a confident smile.

That caused Veemon to snicker once again while Davey's nose crinkled in amusement as she fought off a smile and Tony rolled his in aggravation.

Noticing how silent everyone was, Steve glanced around the room and licked his lips.

"I understood that reference." He explained.

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony asked Bruce a second later.

"This way, sir." Bruce lead him out the door.

Now that everyone seemed to be dispatching from the room, the agent switched back to his Galaga game and continued playing.

Rolling her eyes at this, Davey then stood up from her seat which caught Steve's attention.

"So, Patchy the Pirate," Davey grinned brightly at Fury.

Tony's loud laugh could be heard out in the hall while Fury looked annoyed, already fighting off the headache he felt forming.

"Does this ship have a mess hall or something?" The Lynx asked.

Breathing in through his nose, Fury then glanced over to a young blonde woman who was sitting at a computer, looking over some notes.

"Agent 13, escort Ms. Motomiya to the common area." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." She nodded.

She walked over, keeping her head down and smiled shyly at Davey.

"Just follow me, please." She said as she kept her gaze solely on the girl.

Nodding, the feral then followed the blonde out of the room and Veemon jumped out of his seat, chasing after them.

They walked down the halls and it was quite silent, the only sound filling the area were the trio's footsteps.

While she walked beside Agent 13, Davey was able to smell how nervous the other girl was and noticed that she was glancing at her every so often.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya if you're worried." The Lynx spoke up.

Jolting in surprise at the sudden statement, Agent 13 looked at Davey properly with wide hazel eyes.

The surprised expression on her face looked cute on her, Davey couldn't help but note.

"Uh, no, no. That's not what I was thinking at all." Agent 13 shook her head.

"Really? That's what most people think. Its usually why when they first meet a mutant, they wind up shoving a gun in their face. And I'm not just talking about government agents. I mean basically anyone who can buy a gun does it." Davey said.

Licking her dark pink lips at that, Agent 13 continued walking down the hall with the feral.

"Has that ever happened to you before?" She asked.

Her tone was filled with consern which took Davey aback.

"No, but I do know plenty of people it's happened to." She told the blonde.

Sadness and anger seemed to be shining in the agent's eyes when she heard this, not pleased with hearing how mutants were treated simply because they were different.

"Well, I promise you, I have no issues with you being a mutant. I mean, despite the fact that you have these strange powers and look different, you're still a person and should be treated that way." Agent 13 said.

Davey eyed the girl and was able to tell by the conviction in her voice and the steady beat of her heart that Agent 13 was telling her the truth about how she felt.

With that fact clear, Davey allowed herself to give Agent 13 one of her honest, friendly smiles that lit up her entire face and her eyes.

"I guess that means you're more evolved than most people." She smiled.

Agent 13 blinked at that in surprise as she looked at the feral and gave a shy smile of her own to the girl while Veemon watched them interact with each other.

To be continued...


	6. Don't Trust a Spy

"Don't Trust a Spy"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Agent 13, who introduced herself as Sharon Carter, showed the duo of Miracles to the cafeteria and they got many stares from the people who were already in the room eating.

Collecting the food from the cook, Sharon then sat down with Davey and Veemon to speak with them as they ate.

She had seen the looks her fellow agents were giving the duo and she was angered when she heard a few of them whispering horrible things about them.

The trio of friends laughed and smiled as they ate together, but Sharon could tell that Davey and Veemon were both uncomfortable since they could feel the stares on them.

They could also hear all the negative things people were saying about them and there were quite a few that were just plain cruel.

After they were done, the trio walked off out of the cafeteria, leaving behind the crude stares and the nasty whispers that the prejudice people were giving the Digimon and the feral.

"So, is there any where else you want to go? I mean, there are some places that are restricted that I can't show you, but I can take to most places around the helicarrier." Sharon suggested.

"Thanks, but I don't know. There's not much else for us to do since Loki is in his cell and we have no clue where the Tesseract is. I think I'll just head back to my room and take a nap." Davey said.

"I'm up for that." Veemon stretched his arms out above his head.

"Okay. I better get back to work anyway. I'll see you guys around." Sharon smiled before she then walked off.

With Sharon now gone, Davey then picked Veemon up and started heading off towards their room until the Tesseract was located.

"The food here tastes terrible." Veemon said once he was sure Sharon was far away.

"Ugh, I know. It was nothing but healthy crap. Luckily, I still have those candies in our room." The Lynx smirked.

Turning around a corner, the duo were met by an older agent who was a bit heavy and was balding on top of his head.

At the sight of the two, the man's blue eyes filled with a cruel light and his mouth turned up into a sneer.

"Hey, I didn't know the circus was in town." He taunted.

Tail lashing about in annoyance, Davey narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Well, it explains why I'm looking at a clown." She shot back and made to walk past him.

Before she could get far, the man grabbed her arm and pulled her back so he could sneer in her face which made her fangs clench in aggravation.

"Well, aren't you a mean kitty. You know, if you don't have anything else to do, you can come back to my room for some fun." He smirked.

A growl was building in Davey's throat and her claws were growing even longer as her hold around Veemon tightened.

"Sorry, but I don't date men who are old enough to be my grandfather." She hissed.

Angered flashed in the man's eyes, but he kept that smirk on his face and he gripped her arm harder as he pulled her closer to his body which made her nose curl up in disgust when she caught his scent.

Veemon was growling now, his teeth clenched as his fists curled up, ready to punch this man and had every intention on breaking his face in.

"Oh, who said anything about dating? Now, why don't you be a good little pussy cat and-"

"Hey!" Someone shouted.

The man released Davey's arm as they turned around to see Steve a few feet away from them, his form radiating with anger as he stormed over towards the agent and the mutant.

"Captain, nice day isn't it?" The man commented.

"It's night time, _baka_ (moron)." Davey muttered as she backed away from him.

Steve then reached them and he placed a comforting hand on Davey's back, blue eyes looking her over to make sure she wasn't harmed in any way.

With his assessment down, Steve then turned to glare at the man who seemed to be leering at Davey which made the super-soldier's blood grow hot.

He hated seeing men look at women like they were only sex objects, especially ones that were far too young for them.

"You keep your hands off her." He warned the man.

"Hey, we're not doin' anything." The agent shrugged.

"I heard what you said. The next time you say those things to her, the next time you touch her without her permission again... You won't ever be able to touch anyone ever again." Steve threatened.

Towering over the man with his large form, Steve looked quite threatening and the look on his face was one that could rival Fury's.

This wasn't the shy, sweet young man who grew up in Brooklyn nor was this the ever righteous Captain America.

The man who appeared to be close to punching out the pig in front of him was behaving like an engraged feral, only one who had more control over his temper.

Fear flashed in the agent's eyes as he held up his hands peacefully and started to back away from the large man who was glaring down at him with eyes like glaciers.

"Whoa, take it easy, man. Didn't know she was taken." He said before quickly walking away.

During the entire exchange, Veemon and Davey had been staring at Steve in shock since they hadn't expected him to behave in such a way.

Although, to be honest, they were happy to have the man gone before one of them accidentally killed him for getting on their bad side.

"Steve?" Davey called out.

Hearing the girl's voice, Steve snapped out of his angered state and turned towards her to see her large chocolate brown eyes with rosey tints in them staring at him in consern.

Stepping up to her, he gently placed his hands on her upper arms and stared down at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not the first time some _janisu_ (jackass) has messed with me. Usually, I wind up breaking their nose for it." Davey shrugged.

"That, or I take a crack at 'em." Veemon glared as he punched his right fist into his left palm.

Shoulders still tense over what he had witnessed, Steve rubbed the girl's arms before he then let go of her and released a breath of frustration.

"H-Has anyone else on this ship been giving you any problems?" He asked her.

"You mean besides whispering about me being a freak and looking at me like I'm some kinda disease? No, none at all." She said.

That didn't seem to ease Steve's mind and his eyes narrowed once again in anger, natural flecks of green appearing in his eyes.

Hearing that there were people on the ship who were making her feel uncomfortable, Steve decided that she shouldn't be alone from now on.

He didn't want her to suffer through being treated badly by other people simply because she was different than everyone else.

He knew what that felt like.

"Hey, I'm going to check on Stark and Dr. Banner to see if they've found anything yet. Do you want to come with me?" Steve asked her.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." Davey agreed.

Giving a small smile at that, Steve made an 'after you' gesture which made her nose twitch in amusement, reminding him of a bunny, before she then started walking off down the hall.

"Just out of curiosity, but do you know where the lab is?" Veemon asked the blond.

"Yeah, Coulson showed me where it was earlier." Steve answered.

As they walked along, Steve noticed a few agents up ahead and they sent Davey and Veemon looks that made the man's blood boil.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and glared over at the two agents, making them duck their heads down and power walk by Captain America and the Lynx.

Normally, Davey wouldn't like someone touching her so easily (even though she did the exact same thing to other people), but she felt comfortable and at ease around Steve and his touch was nothing but polite and kind.

"Wow, who would've thought Captain America could look so scary." She teased.

Blinking at that, Steve glanced down at the girl and realized that his arm was still around her and he moved it with a bright blush on his face.

"S-Sorry about that. It's just, I-I thought they wouldn't bother you if, well... Sorry." He ducked his head.

Grinning up at the insecure blond, Davey shook her head and secured her left arm around Veemon before looping her right arm with Steve's.

"Thank you. No one's gone to that much effort to try and help me out." She smiled at him.

That made Steve blush once again, but he had a shy smile on his face as he ducked his head down.

Seeing the two interacting, Veemon was trying very hard to keep the large grin off his face and was holding in his laughter.

Continuing along in silence, the group finally made it to the lab and Davey could hear the voices of Tony and Bruce as they spoke with each other.

"...I kind of broke Harlem." Bruce's voice spoke.

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises." Tony said.

Just as they walked into the room, Steve and Davey saw Tony poke Bruce with what appeared to be a stick that released an electric discharge.

"Ow!" Bruce cried out and stared at Tony in surprise.

"Hey!" Steve called.

Tony simply stared at Bruce, checking for something and seemed disapointed when he didn't find what he was looking for.

"Nothing?" Tony asked Bruce skeptically.

"Are you nuts?" Steve asked as he walked over.

"Jury's out. You really have a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" Tony questioned.

Bruce seemed to be ignoring him in favor of working while Steve, Davey and Veemon stared at the two dark haired men.

"Wouldn't the weed make Bruce lose control of his senses and allow the Hulk to take control while he was out of it?" Veemon asked curiously.

"That's actually a very good question." Davey frowned.

"All the more reason to try it out." Tony insisted.

While they were talking about the subject, Bruce seemed curious and uncomfortable at the same time while Steve appeared to be annoyed.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve demanded.

"Funny things are." Tony said as he pointed the stick at Steve.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, Doc." Steve sent an apologetic look towards Bruce.

"It' all right. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce said as he glanced at Tony.

"You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony said.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve told him.

There was tension growing between the billionaire and super-soldier which made Bruce and Davey frown as they glanced between the two men.

"Do you think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before?" Tony inquired.

"Good point. Fury said that he knew about me and my family for 10 years now. So, why did he only decide to recruit me now? Why not when I was 18? I mean, there must have been plenty of missions he could have come to recruit me for." Davey frowned at this.

That had been something that bothered her ever since Fury told her how long he had been watching her family and the rest of the DigiDestineds.

He obviously was interested in having a group of mutants working for him, anyone who worked for a government facility would be, so why did he wait for so long until he finally sent someone to recruit her?

Why did he wait until Loki appeared and stole the Cube from SHIELD?

And why did Fury seem to grow nervous when Steve mentioned HYDRA before?

"See? Khaleesi gets it. The main question that is going on in everyone's minds is; what isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all of the variables." Tony said.

This all made Steve frown as he began to think everything over aswell while Tony opened up a bag of what appeared to be blueberries.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" He asked them.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's 'the' spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging him too. Isn't it?" Tony asked Bruce as he shoved some blueberries in his mouth.

Going still at that, Bruce met the eyes of everyone in the room who were all looking at him for confirmation.

"Uh... I just want to finish my work here, and..." Bruce trailed off.

"What's up, Doc?" Veemon questioned the man.

Sighing as he realized he would have to give everyone his honest opinion on the matter, Bruce pulled off his glasses and turned away from the work.

"'A warm light for all mankind.' Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube." Bruce reminded.

"I heard it." Steve nodded.

"I think that was meant for you." Bruce pointed at Tony.

Not seeming bothered by this, Tony held out his snack bag to Bruce who reached inside and took some of the offered blueberries.

"Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news." Bruce said.

"What tower?" Davey looked confused.

She didn't live in New York, therefore she didn't know what had happened on the news chanels that played in America.

"The Stark Tower? That big, ugly..." Steve looked amused and in disbelief as he started talking about it.

When Tony turned his dark eyes on him, looking annoyed at hearing the man insulting the tower he had built, Steve changed what he was going to say.

"Building in New York?" He finished.

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?" Bruce looked at Tony.

"It's just a prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at." Tony explained.

"But why would Loki have made that jab about the tower? I don't get it." Veemon pouted.

"Neither do I. But what I'm wondering here is, why didn't SHIELD bring Stark in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy buisness in the first place?" Bruce inquired.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like something they would be interested in." Davey frowned.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Tony said.

That shocked everyone as they turned their attention over towards the man.

"I'm sorry. Did you say..." Steve trailed off, his face looking hard.

"Is that what you stuck onto that machine earlier? Some decryption device?" Davey questioned making Steve look at her.

"Oh, you saw that?" Tony asked as he looked over a disk.

"I'm part cat, remember? Advanced eyesight comes with the territory." Davey said.

"Huh, cool. Anyway, Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" Tony held the bag out to Steve.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around." Steve said, his face blank.

"An intelligence orginization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome." Tony stated.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war ad if we don't stay focussed, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them." Steve told them.

That made Davey grow tense, not thrilled by what she heard while Tony seemed to be letting what Steve said fly over his head.

"Following's not really my style." Davey and Tony scoffed.

That made them freeze and look at each other, stunned.

Veemon's head turned, looking between the two feeling just as surprised as they did by what they had said.

It seemed like they were more alike than they originally thought.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve asked Tony, ignoring the fact that Davey had said the same thing.

"Of the people in this room, which one is, A, wearing a spangly outfit, and, B, not of use?" Tony questioned.

A tense silence grew between the two males as they stood facing each other which made the other three people in the room feel a bit nervous that a fight might break out between them.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you." Bruce broke through the tension.

Glancing between Bruce and Tony, the super-soldier looked to be deep in thought as his own suspicions began to grow and he decided he would need to find out the truth by himself.

"Just find the Cube." He ordered.

He then turned his back on everyone and left the room, stepping out into the hall and passed by a few agents as he tried to figure out where to start.

"Um, I'm gonna go with him. Can you guys watch Veemon?" Davey asked as she set the Digimon down.

"Um, yeah, sure." Bruce nodded.

"Good luck with the Capsicle, Hello Kitty. You're gonna need it. Serious ly, that's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony scoffed.

Rolling her eyes at the man, Davey patted Veemon on the head before she then raced out of the room to catch up with Steve before he got too far.

"I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice." Tony coomplained as he got back to work.

Out into the hall, Davey sniffed at the air and picked up Steve's scent which she then followed, passing by the few agents who were wandering around.

Racing down the hall, Davey finally found Steve standing in front of a metal door to a room that had the words 'secure storage' on it.

Finding it to be locked, Steve then reached out towards the door to try and yank it open.

"Don't strain yourself, Blue Eyes." Davey drawled.

Jumping in surprise, Steve turned and found the lynx leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Same as you. To find out what Fury's hiding from us." She told him.

Eyes roaming over her face, Steve saw that she was being honest and he nodded before looking back to the door.

"I don't suppose you have a key?" He questioned.

"I don't know. Would this be it?" Davey asked as she pulled a card out of her belt pouch.

Blue eyes grew wide in shock while Davey smirked, her eyes twinkling in mischief as she walked over and waved the keycard over the computerized lock.

"Where did you get that?" Steve asked.

"I swiped it off of Fury when he wasn't looking." Davey said as the door opened for them.

Giving the girl a look at that, Steve followed her into the room.

"And who taught you how to do that?" He questioned.

"The same guy who taught me German. He's a real kleptomaniac. Has been since he was a teenager." She looked amused by this.

Lifting an eyebrow at that, Steve shook his head and follwoed after the girl as they began to search the room.

There were metal crates packed inside, filling the room even up onto the floor above them.

Climbing up onto one of the crates, Steve then reached up onto the second floor and pulled himself up onto it.

Stepping up onto one of the crates, Davey then crouched down and sprung her body forward like a cat, grabbing onto the railing and swung her legs over it, landing on the second floor.

"So, what do you think is inside these things?" Davey asked softly.

"Probably what Fury's been hiding from us. You know, a part of me really hopes that Stark's wrong about this. But another part of me thinks he might be right." Steve told her as they walked along.

"Well, let's see." Davey said.

Walking over to one of the metal boxes that was placed on the floor, they knelt down in front of it and shared a look before the super-soldier reached out and lifted the lid.

What was inside made Davey's fur frizz and her tail hit the floor in anger as she tried to reel in her feral side when she saw what it was.

"Looks like Fury was using the Cube for something bigger than we thought." She whispered.

Glaring down at the weapon that lay inside the box, Steve grabbed it and stood up, ready to confront Fury about the truthful reason on why he was doing tests on the Tesseract.

To be continued...


	7. Tensions Rise

"Tensions Rise"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Captain America and the Lynx stormed through the hall, angered expressions clear on their faces which made the agents wandeirng around quickly rush by them, not wanting to get on their bad side.

Especially when they saw the super-soldier carrying a weapon in his arms.

They made their way into the lab and found Fury was already in there, talking with Tony and Bruce who were giving the man accussing looks.

Veemon was also glaring up at the African American man, his arms crossed in anger.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" The director demanded.

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony quipped.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury told him.

"We are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Bruce explained as he pointed over to a device.

"And you'll get your Cube back, no muss, no fuss. What is 'Phase 2'?" Tony asked staring at a hologramfic screen.

Entering the room, Steve captured everyone's attention by dropping the large gun he had found on the table while Davey entered the room behind him, eyes glowing pink in anger.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the Cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me." Steve said to Tony.

Davey was standing beside him, arms crossed and face filled with rage as she glared over at Fury, hearing his heart begin to pick up speed in his panic.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean we're making..." Fury tried to reassure.

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony cut in.

Everyone turned over to look at him as the man turned the screen around so everyone could see the files that had plans on the Tesseract's energy being used to build weapons.

"What were you lying?" Tony quipped.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve frowned.

"And I was right to not trust you." Davey continued to glare at the director.

Veemon moved over to his partner's side just as Natasha and Thor walked into the lab, making Bruce turn his attention onto them.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked the Russian.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this enviroment, Doctor?" Natasha asked him.

She didn't bother to look at the monitor, her eyes were focused on Bruce and would also roam over to Davey with a steely gaze which confused the girl and doctor.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." Bruce chuckled with no humour.

"Loki is manipulating you." Natasha told him.

"And you've been doing what, exactly?" Bruce asked her.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." She said.

"Tch. He probably agreed because he had a gun pointed in his face." Veemon muttered.

For all he knew, that probably was how they got Bruce to help them on their mission.

He was a man who hated confrontation and would do what these people wanted if it meant he didn't lose control of his emotions and release the Hulk by accident and hurt someone.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce said as he pointed at the screen.

Fury remained silent for a few seconds after that before his breathing pick up in anger and he pointed over at Thor with an accusing finger.

"Because of him." He announced.

Thor was shocked by this, not expecting the man to turn on him like that.

"Me?" Thor asked skeptically.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." Fury said.

"And you're first reaction is to build weapons to destroy them? Do you realize how primitive that makes you sound?" Davey asked as she took a step forward.

Wrapping his arms around one of her legs, Veemon tried to hold her back from going after Fury since there was a great possibility she would kill him.

She could kill him with just a single hit.

The Hulk wasn't the only rage monster Fury and the Black Widow should be worried about.

It seemed that Fury knew this since his hand hovered over the gun strapped to his waist when he saw the feral take a step towards him.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor defended himself.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled." Fury informed everyone.

The way how he was speaking of controlling people was angering the Lynx even further and she could feel her fangs piercing her bottom lip as they grew out, but she forced back her primal side before it broke free.

She didn't know why, but she was having a difficult time keeping her primal side at bay.

Unknown to her, the blue gem that was placed in the staff was beginning to glow as the tensions rose in the room.

Sharply biting her tongue, it snapped her back to focus and she listened to the conversation going on around her.

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Steve demanded.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor said.

That confused everyone, namely Steve whose face scrunched up in confusion at the words that came from Thor's mouth.

"A higher form?" Steve repeated.

"Why didn't HYDRA tampering with the Tesseract in the 40's lead Loki to it?" Veemon questioned.

He was ignored by the men as they went back to arguing with each other and that made him huff in annoyance.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Fury defended himself.

"A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down." Tony quipped.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark." Fury turned to the snarky billionaire.

"I'm if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep..." Steve walked over.

"Hold on. How is this now about me?" Tony interupted.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve snarked.

"Guys, don't start." Davey warned.

It was bad enough that Fury was arguing with Thor and Natasha seemed to have a problem with Bruce, but now Tony and Steve were about to join in on the fight that was about to break out.

"I thought humans were more involved than this." Thor said gaining Fury's attention once again.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury mocked.

"You treat your champions with such mistrust." The Thunder God looked angered by this fact.

"Are you boys really that naive? SHIELD monitors potential threats." Natasha said.

That made Davey look over at the woman and she found that Natasha was meeting her eyes.

"Captain America's on threat watch?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

The man was America's golden boy and greatest hero, as well as a national treasure.

"We all are." Natasha told Bruce.

Unknown to everyone, the gem in the scepter was glowing a bit more brighter than it had been before.

"Wait, you're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?" Tony mocked the blond.

"Stark, so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack..." Steve began.

"Threat! Verbal threat. I feel threatened." Tony exclaimed.

"Show some respect." Steve glared at him.

"Respect what?" Tony questioned.

Voices began to overlap as the adults all began to argue with each other while the duo of Miracles stood on the side lines.

Veemon was watching them all in confusion as to how everyone was getting up in each other's faces while Davey was trying to control her breathing.

She hated being able to sense other people's emotions, especially when they were all angry at each other and disliked the people in the room greatly.

Natasha was wary of the Hulk while Bruce was wary of not only the Black Widow and Fury, but of all of the agents who were on board the ship.

Thor had a growing dislike for Fury who kept assaulting him with his words.

As for Steve and Tony, they both were enraged with each other and the Lynx could tell that they both wanted nothing more but to start throwing punches.

All of these negative emotions surrounding the room was awakening the primal urges she had and it was beginning to get difficult to force down her inner wildcat.

This fact was strange to her since she had mastered control over her inner wildcat years ago from the intence training sessions she had with her father and had been able to keep control when she was facing MaloMyotismon.

So, why was she having a difficult time keeping her composure right now.

"V-Vee, get me out of here." She muttered through her elongated fangs.

Hearing the strain in his partner's voice, Veemon turned to look up at Davey and he gained a shock expression when he saw her eyes glowing dark pink while white fur began to grow out on her hands and arms.

"What's going on?" He asked her in shock.

"I-I'm about to...go...Berzerk!" She said with a growl forcing its way out of her throat.

Alarmed by this, Veemon rushed behind Davey and grabbed her tail, knowing it would keep her submissive, and began to pull her back with him out of the room.

As he started pulling her along, Veemon noticed a blue light and turned his gaze onto the gem which seemed to be glowing in tune to the raging voices.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Veemon decided to note that little bit of information for later and put his full attention back onto his partner who looked close to going into a Berzerker Rage.

No one seemed to notice the fact that the duo had left the room and once Davey was out in the hall, she slid down to her rump and started to breath in deeply to ragain control of her senses.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor said.

"That's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb." Bruce stated his thoughts on the group.

Out in the hall, Veemon was rubbing Davey's back to help ease away the tension.

"Calm down, Nia. Remember your breathing techniques. You're the one in control, not the Lynx." He reminded her.

He only ever called her Nia, the other shoterned variant of her name, when situations seemed stressful.

"You need to step away." Fury told Bruce as he took a step towards the scientist.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked as he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You know damn well why. Back off!" Steve snapped as he batted Tony's hand away.

"I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony dared.

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve circled him.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony said without batting an eye.

Natasha tilted her head at that, acknowloding it as a good comeback.

Meanwhile, back out in the hall, Davey seemed to have gained control over herself and had forced her primal instincts back as her breathing was back under control.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself." Steve accussed.

Tony's eyebrow seemed to twitch at the insults the man was throwing his way and he kept his face in a hardened, blank expression while his dark eyes were filled with rage.

Listening to the Captain talk, simply looking at him was making the billionaire upset and he hated him at that very moment as Steve insulted him without blinking an eye.

"You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve said.

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony stated.

That made Steve smile with no amusement, but with annoyance in his eyes.

"Always a way out. You may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve told him.

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." Tony snapped.

That was something he had wanted to shove in Steve's face for years, to tell him that he wasn't as great or as special as people had thought he was.

His strength and skills weren't natural talents like they were for Romanoff and Motomiya, but they were something Rogers had gained due to a serum his father had helped inject him with.

If it weren't for the serum, then Tony was sure that no one would have found Steve to be as amazing as they do now.

Standing up, Davey cracked her neck and worked out the kinks in her body as she felt back to normal while Veemon stared up at her.

"You feeling better now?" He asked her.

"Yep, I'm fine, I'm cool. No need to worry about me going Berzerk." She gave him a small smile.

That made the blue dragon sigh in relief, happy to know that no one would have to deal with the dangers of an enraged feral.

"I'm happy to hear that. But what do you think triggered your Berzerk mode?" He questioned her with a serious expression.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling Loki may have something to do with it." Davey said as she narrowed her eyes.

It would make sense that he would be the cause of her suddenly losing control of herself like that.

There could be no other reason.

"I don't know. If ya ask me, I think it has something to do with that weird glowing gem. If started to get brighter every time someone spoke up." Veemon revealed.

With this new piece of information, Davey then thought back to what happened at the fight in Germany when she had grabbed the scepter out of Loki's hands.

She had felt a strange jolt when she touched it, but she didn't think anything of it before.

"You might be right. Come on, let's go check on everyone else." Davey said.

Opening the door, the duo stepped into the room to find the atmosphere was still tense as everyone stared at Tony and Steve, waiting to see what would happen between them.

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds." Steve smirked.

Thor began laughing, sounding a bit intoxicated.

"You people are so petty and tiny." He grinned.

"Yeah, this is a team." Bruce commented.

Lifting his hand up to his face, Tony rubbed at his forehead where he felt a strange preasure that had formed and Steve glanced around curiously.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..." Fury spoke.

"Where? You rented my room." Bruce said, speaking of the cell where Loki was being contained.

"The cell was just in case..." Fury tried to explain himself.

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I tried." Bruce revealed.

At the confession, everyone turned shocked eyes onto Bruce, unaware of how the Hulk had been truly affecting him if he had actually attempted suicide.

As for Davey, she had heard of some mutants who had actually tried to kill themselves because they couldn't continue to live because their mutation had taken over their lives and they couldn't handle the stress any longer.

It was a horrible thing to think about.

"I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on." Bruce confessed.

Brown eyes glancing around the room, he was able to see that Tony, Steve, Thor, Veemon and Davey all looked sympathetic over the news while Natasha and Fury were simply stunned by the revelation.

"I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone at risk." Bruce said looking at Natasha who was glaring at him.

"You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?" He asked, looking aggitated.

Everyone tensed up when they saw Bruce unknowingly picking up the staff while Fury and Natasha placed their hands over their guns, ready to draw them.

"Bruce," Davey spoke up at last.

He and everyone else turned their attention onto the girl who stepped over, meeting Bruce's gaze head on.

"Put down the scepter." She told him.

Shocked by this, Bruce looked down at his hand and was confused.

He hadn't realized he had grabbed the scepter in the first place nor that he had walked over to the table it had been placed on.

The sound of a computer beeping then seemed to break the strange spell that had been cast over the group and they all glanced around the room, confusion on their faces.

"Got it. Sorry, kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce said as he placed the scepter back onto the table.

He walked by Natasha who kept a wary eye on him as he made his way over to the computer.

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asked the doctor.

"I could get there fastest." Tony said.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." Thor announced.

"Are you guys seriously fighting again?" Davey demanded in disbelief.

"You're not going alone." Steve said as he grabbed Tony's arm to stop him from leaving the room.

"You're gonna stop me?" Tony asked as he slapped the blond's hand away.

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve taunted.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony said as the two stood close together.

"Put on the suit." Steve repeated.

"HEY!" Davey shouted, the shrill and commanding sound of her voice gaining everyone's attention as they jolted in place.

"Either you two shut the _fuck_ up or I'll paint the room with your blood. Got that?" She snarled.

That made everyone freeze, unable to say anything as they stared at the angered female feral who had commanded their attention and they seemed to be tryong not to bow their heads down in submission to her.

As for Steve, he was shocked by the vulgarity that had fallen from the girl's lips so easily and Veemon was shaking his head, knowing that Davey would have snapped at them pretty soon.

She probably would have done it earlier and broken up the argument (or had been a part of it) if the gem hadn't been tampering with her control over her inner wildcat.

The only thing that made everyone snap out of their shock was the sound of the computer beeping once again and Bruce stared at the screen to see they had a 100% match.

"Oh, my God." He whispered.

Before he could announce this, there was an explosion.

To be continued..


	8. The Hulk

"The Hulk"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The explosion shook the entire helicarrier, shattering glass and sending agents flying all over the place from the force of the blast.

Natasha and Bruce fell through the floor, landing on a different level of the ship where the engines and such were located while Fury and Thor were both thrown off to the side.

Steve, Tony, Davey and Veemon were blasted towards the doorway, landing on the floor in a pile, more stunned than hurt by the sudden explosion.

Pushing themselves up, the group of four all shared looks of worry.

"Put on the suit." Steve told Tony.

"Yeah." The dark haired male agreed.

Since she was lying half way on top of him, Steve gently picked Davey up in his arms, making her blush at the sudden act, and he set her down on her feet.

Tony struggled to stand and was helped by Veemon who placed his hands on his legs to steady the man.

"You all right?" Steve asked Davey, checking her over.

"I'm fine, go see what happened." She insisted as she gently pushed him away from her.

Reluctantly, Steve nodded and he grabbed Tony's arm, helping him race out of the room.

With the two men gone, Davey then turned her attention onto Thor, who was pushing himself up, and Fury, who looked disoriented.

Jumping over the debris, Davey made her way over to the director and grabbed his arm, easily hauling him onto his feet.

"You two still in one piece?" She asked the two men.

"I'm fine." Thor nodded as he stood up and glanced around the room.

As for Fury, he stumbled back and Davey had to help him lean against one of the tables in the room since the explosion had shaken him.

"Hill!" Fury called into his ear piece.

"External detonation. Number three engine is down." Hill informed.

Other voices were heard over the communicator as Hill spoke with the rest of the agents in the command room with her, trying to find a way to fix the ship before it fell out of the sky.

"Somebody's got to get outside and patch that engine." Hill reported back to Fury.

"Stark, you copy that?" Fury called.

"I'm on it." Tony said over the comunicator.

With that said, Fury looked at Davey and gave her a nod of appreciation before he then left the room to return to his agents to oversee what was happening in the command room.

"Davey, come here!" Veemon called gaining the girl's attention.

Thor and Veemon were both staring down into the hole that was made in the lab floor, and down below were the knocked out forms of the Black Widow and Dr. Banner.

"What's going on?" Davey asked as she jogged over to peer down into the hole.

"Romanoff and Banner are down there." Thor informed.

"I'll go help them. You guys stay here." Davey told them.

Walking over the edge of the hole, Davey fell down through it and landed perfectly in a crouch beside Natasha who was startled awake and stared up at the girl.

"Hey, how you doing?" Davey asked her as she glanced around at the Black Widow and at Bruce who was beginning to wake up.

"I'm fine, but my leg is stuck. I can't get it out." Natasha said as she tried to pull her ankle out from under the pipe that was trapping her.

Crawling over on her hands and feet, Davey looked over the large pipe and saw that she should be able to lift it off of the 27 year old woman.

Both women heard groaning and turned to see Bruce was writhing on the ground, his skin taking on a green tint, which made them both worry as they realized what this meant.

All of the tensions caused by the arguments, Bruce's confession and now the attack on the helicarrier, it had all finally been too much for the poor man and the Hulk was trying to gain control and break out.

"We're okay, right?" Black Widow asked Bruce as she and the Lynx stared at him.

"You will be as soon as I get you out of here." The Japanese woman said to Natasha as she turned her gaze onto the pipe.

Carefully placing her hands under it, Davey began to lift the heavy, metal pipe up off of Natasha's ankle which made the woman wince at the sprain she felt forming.

"Doctor? Bruce?" Natasha called out to him.

He didn't respond as he continued to groan, gripping at the ground as the muscles in his body contracted under his shirt.

"You got to fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're going to be okay. Listen to me." Natasha told him, fear starting to creep into her voice.

Grunting, Davey finally managed to lift the pipe up and threw it off to the side just as two men dressed in overalls started running over, being attracted by the sounds of their voices, and they spotted the trio.

"Are you hurt?" One of the men asked.

Seeing the engineers, Natasha waved her hand at them, signaling for them to leave and they did so quickly when they saw Bruce.

When the two men left, Davey helped Natasha onto her feet and they both turned their attention back onto Bruce, worried that he would soon transform.

"C'mon, Doc, don't let him get the best of you. Tell him to back off. It's your body, not his. You're in control, not him." Davey called out to him.

Arching his back, Bruce continued to grunt and pant in pain as he felt the Hulk fighting for control.

"We're going to be okay. All right? I swear on my life, I will get you out of this. You will walk away and never ever..." Natasha vowed.

" _ **Your life?**_ " Bruce demanded in a monstrous voice that made Natasha flinch back into Davey while the young feral held her ground, knowing her fear would only tempt the Hulk.

Jumping onto his knees, Bruce panted heavily as his body started to slowly grow larger and his eyes took on a green glow.

Looking over at the two girls, he gave them a despaired expression before ducking his head down, growling.

"Okay, we're getting you out of here." Davey stated.

Pulling Natasha over to where the hole was, Davey found Veemon was still there, but Thor was gone which made her eyes grow wide in disbelief.

"Where the hell is Thor?" She asked.

"He went to go get Mjolnir." Veemon called down to them.

His eyes grew wide in worry when he saw a minature sized Hulk stumbling back into a wall.

" _Kuso yarō_ (Son of a bitch)!" Davey growled.

Turning to look at the Hulk, who had almost completed his transformation, Davey then looked back at Natasha as she decided what she had to do to get the injured woman to safety.

"Gimme your foot." She said pulling away.

"What?" Natasha asked, looking confused.

"Give me your foot." Davey repeated more clearly.

She then cupped her hands together and held them down, and Natasha then realised what the girl meant.

Placing her foot into Davey's cupped hands, Natasha then braced herself by placing her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Okay, one, two, three, go!" Davey cried.

Using her feral strength, Davey threw Natasha onto the second level and Veemon stepped back, allowing space for the woman as she landed in front of him and he reached forward to grab her hands, steadying her as he pulled her away from the hole so she didn't stumble back into the engine room.

Roaring was then heard, making the assassin, Digimon and feral all freeze up and Davey looked behind her, finding the shirtless Hulk standing in the shadowed area of the room, slamming his massive hands against the wall as he roared and growled in anger.

"Motomiya, get up here." The Black Widow called down to the girl.

Hearing the Russian's voice, the Hulk turned his head over to where the Lynx was standing and she had to force back the small jolt of fear she felt when she stared into the deadly eyes of the creature.

There was nothing but pure primal rage surging within those deep green orbs and his mouth pulled back into a grimace, showing off yellow teeth.

"Fuck my life." She muttered before racing off.

Seeing the catgirl run off, the Hulk roared and gave chase while Veemon pulled Natasha away from the hole, keeping them both out of the beast's sights or else he would attack them.

Spotting a metal staircase, the Lynx climbed up the first few steps before she jumped up to the next level, grabbing onto the railing to flip herself onto the metal grate before she then continued running.

The Hulk destroyed the stairs before he then continued chasing after her, picking up speed as he did so which made Davey force her legs to move faster.

"We have to help her." Natasha said.

"Uh, you can't do anything." Veemon protested.

Insulted by that, the assassin turned her eyes down onto the Digimon who was giving her a stern expression.

"You're a human. If you faced off against the Hulk, then he would rip you in half." He told her.

"But what about Davey? You don't think the Hulk will do any damage to her?" Natasha demanded.

"Davey is a feral. Their bodies can take a lot of damage because they have the power of regeneration. Their cells will just stitch themselves back together, like they did when Thor hit Davey in the side with his hammer." Veemon informed.

Scarlet eyes narrowed, Veemon glanced back down into the hole and tried to force back the worry he felt for his partner consuming him.

"Besides, if she needs it, Davey will go into Berzerker Mode." He said.

"What's that?" Natasha asked.

"It's a state of pure animalistic rage that all ferals have. In that state of mind, they can equally do as much damage as the Hulk." Veemon explained.

It was common knowledge that when a feral fell into that state of mind, then there was nothing that could be done to stop them, so the best thing anyone could do was run as fast as they possibly could and not to look back.

That news made Natasha's eyes grow wide in shock.

Before she could say anything about that, footsteps were heard and three agents with unnatural blue eyes stormed into the lab, guns raised at the woman and dragon.

These were some of the agents whom Loki had put under mind control.

"Freeze!" One of the men yelled.

Hopping to his feet, Veemon moved at great speed and rammed his head into the man's stomach, making him gag at the force and fall onto his back, head hitting the floor.

With the first man taken down, Veemon rushed at the other two men, easily knocking them both out with only his fists.

"All right, who else is dumb enough to take me on?" Veemon asked as he cracked his knuckles.

Stunned by this, Natasha stood up and pulled out a gun as heavy footsteps were heard down the hallway.

Prepared for another attack, the duo relaxed when they saw it was Thor who had arrived with his hammer Mjolnir.

"There are agents invading the ship. Where are Dr. Banner and Lady Davinia?" The prince asked when he saw the two missing.

"Bruce transformed into the Hulk and is chasing Davey down right now." Veemon explained.

Thor's eyes grew slightly at that and he began to make his way over to the hole to follow them.

"I'll go help her." He said.

"Wait for me, I'm coming too!" Veemon said as he jumped up onto the man's shoulders.

"I'm going to see Fury. Good luck." Black Widow told them.

She also wanted to see if Clint was also on the ship.

With their decisions all made, Thor jumped down into the hole with Veemon to chase after the Hulk and Natasha raced down the hallway, staying alert in case someone tried to attack her.

Meanwhile, Davey was running away from the Hulk, heading down a narrow space where control pannels were built.

Not detered by this, the Hulk chased after her and crashed through the pannels, glass shattering everyone while the broken wires sent sparks all around.

Feeling pieces of glass and spars hitting her back, Davey simply wrapped her tail around her waist and forced her legs to move faster as she tried to avoid a confrontation with the Hulk in such a small space.

Reaching out, the Hulk managed to hit her into a wall and she grunted at the blow.

Crashing into a wall himself, the Hulk then turned his gaze onto Davey who pushed herself up and glared over at the large beast, anger swirling in her eyes.

"Okay. You wanna fight, Jolly Green? Fine with me." The Lynx growled.

Claws extending, Davey ran at the Hulk and jumped at him, slashing at his face, leaving deep claw marks which made him roar in anger.

Quick to attack once again, Davey whirled around and aimed a kick in the Hulk's face, caushing his nose to crack under her foot.

Crying out at the pain, the Hulk grabbed at the girl's hair and pulled her back, slamming her into the floor.

Growling at that, the Lynx rolled onto her side and stabbed her claws into the Hulk's leg, making him roar once again and she pulled out of his grip, strands of her hair breaking off as she did so.

Angered by the pain the catgirl had caused him, the Hulk punched her, sending Lynx into the wall and he then followed after her, slamming his palm against her chest to hold her in place.

Yowling at the feeling of her bones cracking from under the Hulk's hand, Lynx opened her glowing pink eyes to glare at him and she opened up her mouth, revealing her elongated fangs.

Ducking her head down, she bit into his hand, the foul taste of his blood filling her mouth as the beast roared loudly in rage and pain, the sound echoing all around the ship.

Before the Hulk could crush the catgirl in his hand, a blue light glowed from the Digivice she had clipped onto her hip and while another blue light glowed from behind the rage monster.

"Veemon digivolve too...EXVEEMON!"

The large blue dragon then tackled the Hulk off of his partner, sending them both crashing through the wall and into the cargo room.

Thor, who was nearby, caught Davey before she fell and hit the ground, being mindful of her injuries which were already healing.

"Are you all right?" The Asgardian asked.

Her response was to spit out the blood that was in her mouth, coughing at the horrible taste.

"God, even his blood tastes toxic." She spat.

"You bit him?" Thor asked, looking surprised by this.

"I have fangs, so I'm gonna use them." Davey stated.

To be continued...


	9. The Death of a True Hero

"Death of a True Hero"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Helping the Lynx onto her feet, Thor then turned his attention over to ExVeemon who was wrestling with the Hulk, forcing him onto the ground while the people in the cargo bay ran away, some even grabbing their guns in case they were attacked.

Hulk managed to flip ExVeemon, sending the dragon on his back and was about to punch him when the dragon's chest then glowed silver, sending out a blast of energy that sent the green giant staggering back.

Using his tail to flip himself onto his feet, ExVeemon rushed at the Hulk when the green beast stood and started throwing punches and kicks at him, Thor and Lynx standing by as they watched.

"C'mon, ExVeemon, you can do it." Lynx encouraged as she watched her partner perform a spin kick, his foot hitting the Hulk across the face, sending him to the ground.

Both males roared at each other as they continued to fight, sending punches and kicks that looked quite painful.

Just then, ExVeemon used his Critical Crunch, sinking his fangs into the Hulk's shoulder, making the mutant scream loudly in pain and rage at being bitten for the second time that day by two different creatures.

In disbelief over this, Thor glanced down at Lynx who simply shrugged at him.

"Hey, I told you. When in a fight, use whatever you have." She said.

"But biting? I really do not understand this." Thor shook his head in disbelief at the logic.

"That's because you're not a beast." The feline stated.

Retracting his fangs from the Hulk, the dragon started spitting out the foul taste of the blood.

"Ugh, gross!" He gagged.

"Then again, biting a guy who has gama in his blood probaly isn't the smartest thing to do." Lynx relented.

Hulk then grabbed ExVeemon by the throat, lifting the dragon up and throwing him into a wall.

Deciding not to stand around any longer, Thor rushed in to help ExVeemon and held his arm up to block the punch Hulk was about to throw, then grabbed his arm to keep him from attacking once more.

"We are not your enemies, Banner. Try to think!" Thor told him.

Scoffing at the man, Hulk lifted his arm up, Thor still holding on to it, and then punched the blond into two large rectangular crates, breaking them from the impact.

Getting back up, Thor tried to hit the Hulk, but he was punched even further into the ship, destroying the cargo that was inside.

While this was going on and the Hulk began to track down Thor to continue their fight, Davey rushed over to ExVeemon to check on the large Digimon.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked him as she kneeled down by the dragon's side and placed a hand on his chest that was beginning to bruise.

"This guy packs one hell of a punch. How did you stand against him before?" ExVeemon asked her as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"Hello, regenerative cells, remember?" Davey gave him a look.

"Right, too bad we can't all have that." ExVeemon groaned as he stood up.

"Also, I happen to get stronger when I get extremely pissed off." Davey confessed.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows that by now." ExVeemon scoffed.

And if they didn't, they would find out soon enough after they did something stupid to enrage the young female.

"C'mon, we need to go check on Thor We might need our help." She said.

They both then rushed off in the direction the Hulk ran off in, hoping the God of Thunder was as strong as everyone thought he was.

After Thor had been sent crashing through the cargo for the third time, he then lifted himself to his knees and wiped at his nose, noticing there was a small drop of blood.

Smirking, he then raised his hand and summoned his hammer over to him.

Standing up with it in his hand, Thor quickly turned and slammed his hammer into Hulk's face just as the beast was about to attack him from behind.

The duo of Miracles arrived just in time to see Hulk crash into a jet, crushing it under his massive body.

Shaking his head to shake off the shock of being hit by the mystical hammer, Hulk growled in frustration and ripped off the jet's wing, throwing it at Thor who easily evaded it by dropping to his knees, the wing sailing over his head and hitting a jeep.

Getting back onto his feet, Thor threw his hammer at the Hulk who caught it, but Mjlonir continued its path and pulled the green beast down to the floor with it.

Thinking he could use the weapon against the man, the Hulk then tried to stand up with the hammer in his hand, but it remained stuck to the floor.

"Um, what's going on?" ExVeemon asked when he noticed Halk having a hard time trying to lift the hammer up from the floor.

"I think the Mjolnir is like Excalibur. Only one person can use it." Davey explained.

This was proven true when, even though Hulk was using his full strength, his muscles straining and the ground under him was shattering, he still wasn't able to make the hammer move.

Running over, Thor jumped onto the Hulk's back, but the beast threw him off.

Flipping onto his feet, Thor grabbed his hammer and then jumped up onto the Hulk's back once again, using the handle of his weapon to choke to green beast.

"Should we help him?" ExVeemon asked as they watched the Hulk try to escape Thor's hold.

Angered, the Hulk then gave a powerful jump, crashing into another level of the ship, sending Thor flying away from him.

"That answer your question?" Lynx asked.

Grabbing his partner, ExVeemon then flew up onto the next level to see the Hulk was trying to strangle Thor.

Jumping out of her partner's hold, Lynx landed on the Hulk's back and wrapped her legs around his neck, trying to strangle him and dug her claws into his scalp, drawing dark colored blood as she did so.

Feeling the feral attacking him once again, the Hulk threw Thor off to the side and reached up for Lynx, only for her to quickly jump away as ExVeemon sent a blast of energy at him, sending the beast skidding back.

Not waiting for him to recover, ExVeemon quickly swooped in and punched the Hulk repeatedly, not giving the other giant a chance to land a hit on him.

Unknown to everyone on the level of the helicarrier, a jet flew up to them and the man inside was locking his guns onto the Hulk.

"Target locked." The man reported.

Finally having enough of the beating he was receiving from the dragon, Hulk roared and raised his foot, giving ExVeemon a kick to the gut, sending him skidding back from the blow.

Before the Hulk could attack the dragon once again, the jet started shooting its guns at his back.

It served in distrating the Hulk who turned to the source of the bullets and he lifted his hand to block his face while Thor, Lynx and ExVeemon all ducked to the side, hiding away from the rapid fire that would do some damage to them if they were hit.

Enraged at the gunfire, Hulk roared loudly and started running towards the jet, making the man inside shake in fear as his eyes grew wide in terror.

"Target angry, target angry!" The pilot cried.

Jumping out of the helicarrier, Hulk landed on the jet and started tearing it apart, sending the aircraft spiraling downwards through the sky.

Seeing no other option, the pilot deployed the eject seat and was about to be propeled to safety, but the Hulk caught him before throwing him down towards the ground, the man's parachute opening before he got too far.

The jet then exploded, sending the Hulk falling down towards the ground, roaring all the way.

Standing up from the ground, Thor, Lynx and ExVeemon had all rushed over to the large destroyed window, staring down at where the Hulk had fallen.

"You think he survived that?" ExVeemon asked.

"I'm not certain." Thor shook his head.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he did. I just hope he didn't turn back into Bruce before he hit the ground. There's no way the doc could survive crashing into the ground from this high up." Lync frowned in worry.

Just then, the ship began to tilt off to the side, making the trio cry out as ExVeemon grabbed the DigiDestined and the prince, stopping them from plumeting out of the window.

"Why are we falling? I thought Stark and Rogers went to fix the engine." Thor said.

"The hell am I supposed to know?" Lynx yelled over the wind blowing around them.

Pulling the two back inside, ExVeemon set them down near the door where it was safe.

"Those guys that came for Loki must have something to do with it." The Digimon concluded.

Frowning at the mention of his brother, Thor then grabbed Mjolnir and started storming out of the room.

"Thor, where are you going?" Lynx called after him.

"I have to stop Loki from escaping." Thor called over his shoulder as he ran off down the hall.

Frowning at this, the duo of Miracles shared a look before they nodded and began running after Thor, but they ran into a few agents, the ones who were controled by Loki, and they started attacking the girl, preventing her from following after the prince.

Not having the patience to deal with the agents at the moment, Lynx was quick to knock each one of them out, bashing their heads on the wall or floor.

For the last remaining agent who came her way, she grabbed one of the fallen guns and knocked him out by bashing the man over the head with it.

ExVeemon simply stood back, only ready to dive in if his partner accidentally tried to kill someone, and with how worked up she was getting from the situation, she just might.

Finished with the inconvience, Lynx then raced off towards the holding cell, ready to face Loki in a fight once again and make sure he didn't escape during the mess that had been unleased.

Making her way into the room, Lynx found Loki was free from his cell while Thor was trapped inside of the glass cage, unable to break out.

Loki was by the control pannel, about to push the button that would drop his brother down below, but stopped when Coulson arrived and knocked out the man that the God had put under mind control to protect him.

Turning to face Coulson, the brothers and Lynx found that the man was holding a large weapon that looked like some type of gun.

"Move away, please." Coulson told Loki.

Interested in what was going on, Loki slowly backed away from the pannel and Thor stared at the human man, unsure of what was going to happen next.

While the stand-off was going on, Lynx began to slowly sneak around the cell, hoping to attack Loki when he wasn't paying attention.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer." Coulson explained.

He slowly moved forward, making Loki take a few steps back as he held his hands up in surrender, but there was something about the God that felt off to Lynx.

Taking in his form, Lynx's eyes grew wide when she realized that she couldn't hear his heart beat.

It wasn't really Loki, it was some kind of illusion, like the ones he had used back in Germany to threaten the crowd.

Frantically, the catgirl began to search the room, sniffing around to pick up the God's scent in case he was still around and hadn't escaped while he still had the chance.

"Even I don't know what it does. Do you want to find out?" Coulson asked as he powered up the gun.

Then, before anyone knew what was happening, Coulson was being thrown off to the side while ExVeemon finally entered the room, his eyes growing wide in horror at what he saw.

"NO!" Thor screamed, slamming his fist against the glass.

Dazed from suddenly being thrown off to the side, Coulson turned to look behind him and was stunned to see Lynx was standing where he once was, her eyes wide in shock.

She had moved without thinking, unaware of the fact that she had done anything, it was like her body had been on autopilot.

The only thing that broke her out of the daze she was in was the intense pain that erupted in her chest as she stared up into green eyes, that were also filled with shock.

The illusion faded away and the real Loki was standing in front of Davey, his scepter in his hands and she had the metaltic taste of blood in her mouth.

Looking down at her chest, Davey gave a shuddering gasp and choked on her breath as she found the bladed end of the scepter had been stabbed through her chest, piercing her heart.

Unable to move, she felt the energy slowly fade from her body and her eyes began to fall shut, blackness spotting her vision.

In the back of her mind, she wondered if this was what it felt like to die.

Pulling the scepter out of the girl's breast, Loki watched as she fell to the floor, blood falling from her petal soft lips that had become pale.

Enveloped in golden light, ExVeemon shrunk down to his Fresh stage, the tiny blue blob staring with violet eyes that were filled with tears.

Stepping over the girl's body, Loki then made his way over to the control pannel while Coulson crawled over to Davey, checking her over to see if he could find a heart beat.

Staring at his brother with great sorrow in his eyes and a pained expression on his face, Thor watched as Loki smirked and opened the floor beneath the cage.

Meeting eyes with his brother, Thor backed away and stared down below him as Loki then pressed the button, watching as the cage was released and fell down through the hole, dropping through the sky.

Smug at finally being able to be rid of his older brother, Loki then turned his attention over to the body of the girl who had been powerful enough to fight off a God.

Coulson and Chibomon were gathered around her, the baby Digimon sobbing his eyes out as he nuzzled up against the cold body, taking in the scent of blackberries that was growing feint.

"It's a grand shame, really." Loki commented.

Head picking up, Coulson turned to look at the God who was beginning to taunt him.

"She was such a beautiful and powerful creature, yet she was cut down before she had a chance to truely live, all to save the life of a lower lifeform. How heavy this must weigh on your conscience." Loki mocked.

Seeing the glare on the agent's face, Loki then smirked and turned to leave, knowing that he had won.

"You're going to lose." Coulson called after him, making the dark haired man pause.

"Am I?" Loki questioned as he turned back to face him.

"It's in your nature." Coulson stated.

"Hmm. Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki asked as he walked closer.

"You lack conviction." Coulson said.

"I don't think I'm-"

Loki was cut off by Coulson shooting him with the weapon, a blast of amber energy sending him crashing through the wall.

"So, that's what it does." Coulson muttered before he set the gun down.

Turning his attention back down onto the girl, he stared down at her with guilt pooling in his eyes and brushed her hair out of her face, remembering how young she truely was.

She was barely twenty-one years old and she had been killed during a battle that she shouldn't have had any part in.

"Don't feel bad, Phil." Chibomon said making him look down at the creature.

"Davey wouldn't want you to feel guilty about what she did. If she could rewind time, she would still save you from Loki. It's just the type of person she is." Chibomon said.

"A true hero." Coulson gave a sad grin as his eyes shined with respect for the young woman.

A few minutes later, Fury came running into the room along with a few other agents, Sharon being one of them.

At the sight of the body lying on the ground, Sharon gasped in horror and her hands flew to her mouth, covering it in shock as she felt tears burning her eyes.

Walking over, Fury knelt down by the body and stared down at it with displeasure in his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked Coulson.

"She took a hit meant for me and the God rabbited." The agent explained.

"We have to get her to med. They'll take care of her down there." Fury frowned down at the body.

"Not possible. He got her right through the heart. There's no pulse. She's gone." Coulsom confirmed.

Bowing his head at the news, Fury then activated his com and started making an announcement to everyone who was connected to his link.

"Motomiya is down." Fury announced.

This caught the attention of Hill, Steve, Tony and Natasha who all looked up from what they were doing.

Hill was being tended to by an agent, Steve and Tony were returning from fixing the engine, and Natasha looked up was watching over a knocked out Clint.

"A medical team is on its way to your location." An agent reported into the com.

"They're here. They called it." Fury said.

Steve, Tony and Natasha all wore hardened expressions at this news.

To be continued...


	10. Nobody Can Hold Me Down

"Nobody Can Hold Me Down"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After the news had been shared, Steve and Tony rushed into the room to see if what they heard was true, and they stared in shock as Davey's body had been placed on a bed in the medical bay.

Chibomon had been placed on the bed beside her while Coulson stood at her side, unable to leave after the girl had risked her own life for him.

Fury was also in the room, a blank expression on his face as he stared down at his cellphone, unsure if he should contact the Motomiya family to tell them what had happened or if he should go to them personally.

"What happened?" Tony finally spoke up, feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

Heads picking up, the two agents glanced over at the two heroes who were standing by the door.

"Loki happened. He killed Motomiya and dropped Thor out of the sky." Fury answered as he put his phone away.

Walking over to the girl's bedside, Steve stared down at the girl's pale face, unable to believe that her expression was so blank compared to how lively it usually was.

Glancing over her body, he saw the dried blood on her lips and on her chest from where she had been stabbed.

Reaching out, Steve placed a hand on her face, almost shocked to find that her body still felt a little warm and reasoned that it probably took a little time for the corps to grow cold.

"Rogers, Stark. I need to speak with you both." Fury told them.

Steve didn't move from his spot, continuing to rub his thumb against the girl's cheek, lost in his dillusions that her body was actually heating up under his touch.

"Captain?" Fury asked when he saw the blond wasn't following him and Tony.

Stepping over to them, Coulson placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, making his idol turn depressed blue eyes, that had turned teal, on him.

"Go. I'll stay here with her." Coulson told him.

Knowing he had no choice, Steve glanced over at Fury and Tony before he leaned over to whisper into Coulson's ear.

"Don't leave her alone with any of the other agents. I don't trust what they'll do to her." He whispered.

Coulson's eyes hardered since he knew what the super-soldier meant.

He knew that some of the scientists on the ship had an interest in getting their hands on the corps so that they could dissect it and see how if they could break down the mutant's cells, find a way to turn it into some sort of weapon.

"Don't worry. No one will come near her." Coulson promised.

Nodding at that, Steve then gave Davey one final mourning look before he walked out of the room, Tony following with with cold, dark eyes.

Once the three men left the room, Coulson sighed and he pulled up a chair to the bed, sitting down to continue watching over the corps while Chibomon rested into its side.

"Just out of curiosity, how badly is her family going to react to this?" Coulson asked the blue blob.

Opening his violet eyes, Chibomon turned to look over at the man who seemed to have aged horribly after dealing with the death of someone who was so young, and would still be viewed as a child by most of the people at SHIELD.

"Her father is going to massacre everyone here." Chibomon stated.

Groaning at that, Coulson placed a hand over his face as he felt the headache that was appearing.

"I really shouldn't be surprised by that. If it were my child who was killed, I would do the same. I just wish this had never happened." The 48 year old man sighed.

Whimpering at this, Chibomon nuzzled into his dead partner's side, breathing in her blackberry scent which seemed to be getting stronger, which he was sure he was imagining.

(In the command room...)

Tony had taken off his suit, which was slightly damaged when he got caught in the turbines, and Steve had changed out of his uniform before the two males gathered around the table.

Natasha was watching over Clint at the moment, waiting for him to wake up and see if he had been released from Loki's mind control after hitting him over the head.

All of the other men that had been knocked out woke up normal, so the doctors had concluded that that being hit over the head was what was needed to break the mind control, which baffled everyone.

The doctors decided to call it cognitive recalibration.

"We're dead up in the air here. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor, Motomiya... I got nothing for you." Fury said.

Silence then enveloped the room, everyone still in mourning over the death of the DigiDestined.

Hill stood at the side, her arms folded behind her back as she stared at the ground, wishing she had never gone to recruit the girl.

It would have been better for her if she had stayed in that chocolate shop, baking treats for people.

As for Tony, he was silently boiling over in rage.

He may not have really known the girl, but he had liked have sassy and honest she was, not caring who she offended as she spoke her mind.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though because I was playing something even riskier." Fury confessed.

He slowly walked around the table, knowing that the men were listening to him even though they never looked up at him.

"There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Coulson believes in that idea. In heroes. Like what Motomiya once was." Fury said as Tony stood from his seat, wandering around the room.

"Well, it's an old-fashioned notion." The director sighed.

Tony then left the room, heading off to where the cage had been dropped and Davey had been killed.

It sickened him to see that there were still drops of her blood on the ground.

Steve soon joined him in the room and crossed his arms as he leaned against a wall.

"Did she have any family? Steve broke the silence.

Snapping out of his daze, Tony remembered what he had dug up about Davey that Fury hadn't included in her files.

A father, sister and step-mother. She comes from a huge family and has a lot of friends. She's gonna be missed." Tony said.

"She was a great woman." Steve stared down sadly.

"She was an idiot." Tony finally looked at him.

The soldier took great offence to hearing someone insult the girl, but he kept his anger at bay.

No one needed another fight to break out so soon.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"For taking on Loki alone." Tony said.

"She was doing what she thought was right." Steve told him making Tony scoff as he started to wlak over to him.

"She was out of her league. Doesn't matter if she's a mutant, she was still a kid. She should have waited." The billionaire stated.

It didn't matter that she was able to take Loki on back in Germany, she had Steve, Natasha and Veemon with her at the time and they were close enough that they could have helped her if she got into trouble.

This time though, her Digimon wasn't in the room with her, Thor was trapped in a cage that he couldn't break and Coulson would have been taken down far too easily since he wasn't a super spy like the Black Widow.

"She should have..." Tony trailed off.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve told him as he walked over.

"Right, I've heard that before." Tony snarked as he walked right pass the blond.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?" Steve asked him, making the dark haired man stop.

"We are not soldiers." Tony declared, anger burning in his eyes.

Noticing the way Steve was looking at him, Tony tried to rein in his serious attitude and calm his rage.

"I'm not marching to Fury's fife." He said.

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now, we got to put that behind us and get this done. She would want us to do that." Steve said, looking a bit pained when he brought Davey up once again.

Glancing down to the floor, Tony noticed they were standing in the exact spot where the spirited girl had been killed and his mind began to race.

"Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list..."

"He made it personal." Tony cut him off.

"That's not the point." Steve gave a serious expression.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony questioned.

"To tear us apart." Steve stated the obvious.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony concluded as he began to walk up the staircase.

"Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart." Steve said as he stared at the man who seemed to be thinking this entire situation over.

"Yeah, that was just previews. This is opening night. And loki is a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered..." Tony trailed off.

Just as he began to sink deeply into his thought-out rant, Tony then realized just what Loki was planning and where the God had run off to.

Curious over the pause and look of realization on the man's face, Steve raised his eyebrows, waiting to see what Tony had to say next.

"Son of a bitch." Tony muttered.

(In the medical bay...)

Walking around the room, keeping the scientists out, Coulson began to fret over whatever Loki was doing at this very moment and hoped the others found a way to stop the deranged God.

Meanwhile, on the bed, Chibomon was resting in the chair, being covered up by a small blanket that Coulson had found and wrapped him up in.

Unknown to everyone, there was a feint heart beat in the room that was growing stronger by the second.

Then, two brown eyes opened and the owner drew in a deep gasp.

To be continued...


	11. Suit Up

"Suit Up"

 **I accidendally deleted this chapter and had to start all over! One of my brothers was complaining (more like bitching) about finding our mom's car keys so he could go to his friend's house and I accidentally deleted my work! So pissed off about that! Please enjoy and review!**

Feeling her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen she had as she swam in the sea of darkness, Davey opened her eyes and gasped loudly, drawing in the air she desperately needed.

Startled from the sound of the the gasp, Coulson whipped around with his hand on his holster, ready to shoot someone, but froze when he saw the body of a dead girl slowly sitting up in bed, the pale figure regaining color to her skin as she continued to pant, sucking air into her lungs.

"Sweet Jesus!" Coulson gasped as he trembled in shock at the sight.

Confused about where she was and how she got there, Davey glanced around the room, before she then remembered what had happened to submerge her in the cold sea of black.

Looking down at her chest, she placed her hand over her breast where the stab wound was and pulled her top down slightly to reveal dried blood on smooth, caramel colored skin.

Pressing her hand against her chest, she was able to feel her heart beating against her palm and couldn't find anything other than the blood on her to rpove that she had been wounded.

Hearing the sound of someone hyperventilating, Davey turned her head over to the side to see Coulson staring at her with eyes that were as wide as plates, shock reflecting in his blue eyes.

"Phil, what happened?" She asked, still panting slightly.

At the sound of her voice, Coulson snapped out of his shock and blinked, bit he continued to stare at the young woman sitting on the bed.

She looked and acted like someone who was waking up from a coma rather than a person who rose from the dead.

Antenna twitching, Chibomon's eyes began to slowly open as he was woken up from his nap.

"Mm, weird, I thought I heard Davey's voice." He mumbled.

Looking up, his violet eyes landed on the alive form of his partner and his pain washed away, being replaced with absolute joy.

"Davey, you're alive!" Chibomon exclaimed.

Laughing happily, Chibomon then jumped at Davey, the Digivice clipped onto her waist releasing a white light as it covered the baby Digimon.

"Chibomon warp digivolve too...VEEMON!"

Davey soon found herself being tackled into a hug by an overly emotional Veemon who hugged her tightly and started sobbing into her chest, breathing in her sweet scent and listened to her heart that was beating strong against her rib cage.

"Veemon, don't cry! Everything's okay. I'm fine now." Davey smiled sweetly down at him as she wrapped him up in her arms.

Bending down, she kissed his round head while Coulson, who was still shocked by the situation, turned his com back on and started speaking into it.

"Sir, you need to come to the med bay now. And bring the Captain. It's urgent." He reported.

Blinking her eyes as a thought suddenly came to her, Davey pulled Veemon back and stared into his eyes with a confused expression.

"Did you say warp digivolve?" She asked.

(With Fury...)

After getting the strange message from Coulson, the director then made his way down the hall and found Steve rushing by with Tony, both men having stern expressions on their faces.

"Rogers, we need to talk." Fury said.

"Now is really not the time." Steve told him as he tried to rush by.

"It's about Motomiya." Fury said making the two men stop their departure.

"What about her?" Tony asked as he turned around to frown at the man.

"Coulson said we're needed in the med bay. He didn't explain any further than that." Fury informed.

Panicked that something had happened to the body while they were gone, Steve took off running in the direction of the room that the corps was being kept with Tony struggling to keep up with him.

A million thoughts were racing through Steve's mind, wondering why he was needed in the med bay and praying to God that no one had gotten their hands on the girl's body to experiment on it.

Finally arriving to the room, the two men rushed inside to see Coulson facing the wall while Veemon was standing beside him.

"Coulson, what's wrong? What happened?" Steve asked frantically.

Fury walked in after Steve and Tony, curious over what the issue was.

"Hey, you're not a blob anymore." Tony commented as he stared down at the dragon who looked much healthier than he had before.

There was even a bright shine of happiness in his eyes.

"Nope!" Veemon chirped.

"What the hell is going on in here? What happened to the body?" Fury demanded when he found the bed empty.

Turning to see that the bed was truely void of the corps, Steve and Tony felt anger building up, worried that someone may have stolen the body when no one was watching.

Sighing, Coulson glanced over to the curtain that was set up, eyes on the figure that was moving around behind it.

"I think it's best if you saw for yourself." Coulson said.

On cue, Davey stepped out from behind the curtain, changed into a different uniform.

This one was black aswell, only it consisted of a sleeveless black top that tied around her neck and showed off her bare shoulder blades, black fingerless gloves, black pants, black ankle high boots and a black belt that had a buckle with a silver X on it.

The clothing seemed to have been made out of a durable material that wouldn't rip so easily.

Strapped onto her hips were two daggers that had cat heads on the end of the hilts and they had peridot gemstones for eyes.

As for her hair, the back of it had been tied up and then braided to be kept out of the way.

"Hope you don't mind, Fury, but I had some gear of my own stashed away." Lynx smirked.

She took amusement in the way how Steve, Tony and Fury were all staring at her with shock written on their faces, unable to comprehend what they were seeing.

Their faces were pale as a sheet and their jaws were wide open, simply staring at the catgirl, even as she began to walk over to them.

"You boys look like you've seen a ghost." She commented.

Releasing a shuddering breath, Steve snapped out of his shock and stared at the girl who, not so long ago, had been lying on the bed dead to the world.

"D-Davey?" Steve stuttered.

Turning her eyes on him, Davey smiled and her eyes were shining with the usual playfulness that they had before.

"Yeah, Blue Eyes?" She asked.

At the sound of the nickname she had given him, Steve knew that it was really her standing in front of him, smiling up at him with a pink tint to her chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay, no, no, no! This is not possible. You were dead. We were told you were dead. Did someone screw up?" Tony ranted as he pointed at the girl.

Turning to look at the confused man, Davey shook her head in amusement.

"No, no one made a mistake. Loki did kill me. I felt it." She then frowned as she placed a hand over her breast.

She still remebered the feeling of the blade being thrust through her chest, piercing through to her heart.

It wasn't a plesant experience and she wasn't sure how she would handle it happening to her a second time, because she knew that it would.

"Then how are you still alive?" Fury demanded as he broke out of his stupor.

"It's because of my regenerative cells. They heal me from whatever injury I get. When I got stabbed in the heart, my body needed more time to heal, so I fell into a deathlike sleep, I guess. Logan said it happens to him whenever he gets shot in the head." Davey explained.

That man was always getting shot, she often wondered if that amount of bullets put any strain on his body.

"So, wait, what you're saying is, you can't die?" Tony asked, trying to wrap his head around what he was hearing.

"No, I can still die. I mean, hello, I just died not too long ago." Davey said.

"No, not that. I mean, you-you can't stay dead? Like, you're always gonna come back to life no matter what?" Tony further elaborated his question.

Pursing her lips in thought, Davey went over the conversation she had with her father about the powers her family members had.

"Basically, yeah. But I'm not immortal. One day I will die, but it'll be when I'm a shriveled up old woman. I'll just die of old age, like anyone else would. That's what my father explained to me." She explained to the men.

She didn't mention that because of her regenerative cells, she wouldn't age that much over the years.

Her parents were only in their fourties, but they still looked to be in their twenties which confused people when they saw the Motomiya family out together and learned that David and Josie were Jun and Davey's parents.

Davey honestly had no idea when she would die, and it honestly depressed her since all of her friends (except for maybe a few) would all be dead in one-hundred years while she continued to live, looking the exact same age as she was now.

"Oh, okay. Now, on to related matters, why didn't you tell us that?!" Tony snapped.

He had been been just as horrified as Steve was to hear that the fiesty girl had been killed and had been ready to go out, find Loki and give him a beating in her honor.

"It was the first time I was ever killed! And I never thought it was gonna happen to me so soon." Davey told him.

Sighing at this, and thankful that he hadn't called the Motomiya family to tell them what had happened, Fury rubbed at his forehead to make the headache go away.

To be honest, he was relieved that she was still alive since he couldn't stand the fact that someone so young had died under his watch.

"Well, it's good to have you back, Hello Kitty. Try not to die again so soon though, okay?" Tony sighed before he then playfully ruffled her hair, making her whine at having her hair messed up.

"Coulson, let's go. Our systems are down and we have a lot of work to do to fix them." Fury told his right hand man.

Nodding at that, Coulson followed the director out of the room, clapping Davey's shoulder gently and gave her a smile before he then walked out of the room.

With the two agents gone, Tony then turned his attention back onto Davey with a serious look on his face.

"Okay, here's the deal. We know where Loki's heading." Tony told her.

Eyes growing wide at this, Davey stared at him while Veemon's jaw dropped open.

"Are you serious?" Davey asked.

"Where is he?" Veemon asked next.

"He's on his way to Stark Tower. I know for a fact that he plans on using the energy from it to power the Tesseract and open up a portal from there." Tony explained.

"Then what are we still standing around for? We gotta, like, now!" Davey insisted.

"Right. I'm gonna go make some repairs to my suit. You two go see if Romanoff is free. I'll meet you guys at the tower." Tony told them before taking off.

After the man dashed out of the room, Davey thne turned her attention over to Steve who was still staring at her.

"You heard the guy, we gotta go." She told him before starting to leave the room, Veemon at her side.

Before she got far, Davey felt someone grab her wrist gently and she turned around with a confused expression to find Steve giving her a look she didn't understand.

"Steve?" She questioned, feeling rooted to the ground as she stared into his eyes, noticing that they were actually a turquoise color.

Just then, she was pulled into the man's arms, pressed up against his strong chest and she felt her inner wildcat yowling as his scent invaded his senses.

It was dominate and overhwhelming, making her head feel clouded with only him as she enjoyed the feeling of being held in his large arms, his warm body easily enveloping her.

Purring at the feel of his hands on her back, Davey had to fight off the urge to run her claws over his chest, but she did allow herself to return the hug.

He had been so overwhelmed with seeing the girl standing in front of him alive and well, that Steve had to do something to make sure she was really there, so he reached out and hugged her.

It felt like a natural instinct and he couldn't help it as he pulled her into his chest, burrying his nose in her soft hair to breath in her sweet scent and fell the warmth of her body.

Rolling his eyes at this, Veemon then decided to announce that he was still in the room by clearing his throat loudly.

The sound make the man and woman snap out of whatever transe they were in, remembering where they were and Davey sent a smug looking Veemon a galre as Steve, who was blushing, pulled away from her.

"I-I'm so sorry about that." He apologized as he backed away, but kept his hands hovering around her body, hesitant to completely walk away from her.

"It's fine. Don't worry about." Davey shook her head.

"I-It's just that, I wasn't sure how to deal with this. I just wanted some way to see if you were actually real and I wasn't imagining that you're actually alive right now." Steve stuttered out.

Feeling slightly annoyed at how bashful he had become over the situation, Davey reached out and placed her hand on his jaw, effectively quitening him down as she met his eyes and smiled at him.

"Steve, if I didn't like you touching me, then I would've told you that." She told him.

She then sent a smile up at him, causing his eyes to glaze over as he stared at her.

Pulling away from him, Davey then walked over to Veemon and scooped up the smmirking dragon, ready to carrying him out of the room.

Before she walked out of the room though, she turned back around to face Steve and noticed that he was watching her very carefully, almost like he expected her to disappear at any moment.

"C'mon, we've got a planet to save." She told him.

"Yeah, for the millionth time." Veemon muttered.

Standing to attention, Steve nodded and he followed the duo out of the medical bay, heading off towards his room so he could change into his uniform.

As they walked down the hall, they passed by agents who all gasped in shock at the sight of the mutant whom they thought had been murdered.

The scientists who were walking by litteraly froze when she walked by, staring in disbelief at the fact that a corps was walking around with her head held high, and a slight swagger to her steps.

When one of the scientists were about to walk over to confront the catgirl, she allowed her feral side to leak out and turned towards the man, eyes glowing pink and flashed her fangs at him, stopping him in his tracks.

If Steve had noticed this, he didn't bother commenting, but he did allow his lips to curl up into a smirk as they walked along together.

The Lynx was ready to come out and cause some destruction, but Davey was holding off on that urge until she met up with Loki, then she would rip him to shreds.

Once Steve was dressed in his uniform, they walked down to the infirmary where the Russian woman was located.

Stepping in front of the door, Steve watched as it slid open and he walked inside, gaining the attention of Natasha who glanced up over to him.

The soldier's large frame was blocking Davey and Veemon from her view.

"Time to go." Steve commanded, spiking the woman's curiosity.

"Go where?" She asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" He asked her.

Before she could answer, the door to the bathroom was opened and revealed Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton, drying his hands off with a towel.

His eyes were no longer the glowing blue color of the scepter, but were his usual grey-blue that had golden flecks circling his pupils.

"I can." He stated.

Glancing over the man's figure, Steve then looked over to Natasha, a question in his eyes and she gave him a form nod, confirming that he was in his right mind.

"You got a suit?" The super-soldier questioned.

"Yeah." The archer confirmed.

"Then suit up." Steve told him.

He then stepped to the side, revealing Davey, the sight of the catgirl making Natasha tense up in shock while Clint eyed her in surprise, not used to seeing anything like this out of the circus.

"Well, nice to meet you when you're not trying to shoot us out of the sky." Davey gave him a playful smirk.

Scoffing in amusement at that, the archer tossed the towel down and moved to stand beside Natasha, her green eyes focussed on the Japanese woman who was standing in front of them.

It was difficult for Natasha to believe that she was there, alive and well when Fury had said the medical team had confirmed her death.

Even though she wasn't outwardly showing her shock of the situation, Clint and Davey were still able to tell what the hardened woman was feeling.

"Weren't you dead?" Natasha questioned making Clint raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"I got over it." Davey shrugged it off.

In reality though, she was going to be getting therapy after the battle was over.

After those words were shared between the women, everyone left to get ready, passing by Tony in the lab as he worked on repairing his suit as best he could without his usual tools.

Clint changed into a sleeveless black top, black pants and boots while ge grabbed his quiver of arrows, his bow that could transform into a meele weapon and the rest of his supplies while Natasha grabbed her electric bugs and Steve grabbed his shield.

Once everyone was finally suited up for the mission, Captain America strode into the cargo bay with Lynx and Black Widow flanking his left side, Hawkeye was on his right and Veemon was walking behind them.

Some of the agents and engineers in the room turned to look at the group, wondering what they were doing there.

Boarding a jet that was open, the heroes gained the attention of the young pilot who was inside, working at the front seat and he frowned at the group.

Standing up, he walked over to confront the team.

"Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here." The pilot said.

"Son, just don't." Captain America dismissed him.

Eyes glancing around at the group, the pilot grew nervous and knew that he wouldn't win a confrontation with them, so he ducked his head down and walked off the jet.

Once the man left, Hawkeye made his way over to the pilot's seat and he sat down in it, turning on the jet while the others all took their own seats.

While Hawkeye flew the jet out of the helicarrier, Lynx gripped her Digivice in her hand, holding it up to her chest as her face grew serious.

"You okay?" Captain America asked as he gently nudged her side.

Glancing over at him, she quirked a smile.

"It's not the first time I've saved the world. Highly doubt it's gonna be my last." She told him.

Unknown to the others, the screen of her Digivice gave off a feint, golden glow.

To be continued...


	12. If We Can't Save the Earth

"If We Can't Protect the Earth Then You Can Be Damn Sure We'll Avenge It"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 _Let's_ _do a head count, here. Your brother, the demigod. A super-soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger-management issues, a couple of master assassins, an indestructible wildcat and her pet dragon, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them._

On the jet, everyone was tense as they entered Manhatten, flying off towards the Stark Tower as quickly as possible before the portal was opened by Selvig.

Standing up from her seat, Lynx stood by the window and stared out of it with narrowed pink eyes, her tail lashing behind her in her irritation.

Seeing how wound up his partner appeared to be, Veemon got up from his seat and walked over to her to calm her down.

"It doesn't get any easier. Going out to fight in a battle that determines the fate of the world." Veemon commented.

Hearing this, the feral couldn't help but give a small, wry smile.

"No kidding. This is, what, our third time doing this?" Lynx asked.

"Are we not counting the time we were pulled into an alternate reality and met all those other DigiDestineds from different dimensions?" Veemon frowned.

Glancing over her shoulder, Black Widow stared at the duo of Miracles curiously as she listened to them talk about their previous adventures.

Hawkeye simply smirked as he listened to the duo talk and Captain America appeared confused by what they were saying.

"That had to have been the weirdest time we saved the world yet." Lynx said, but there was a smile on her face.

She had become fond of the other Digi Leaders, especially the three girls she had met and became friends with.

It was nice to know she wasn't the only female leader who had been chosen and wasn't the only one with powers.

"So, I'm guessing an alien invasion caused by a crazy ass God is like a walk in the park for you two." Hawkeye brought up.

"Something like that." Lynx shrugged at him.

Standing up, Captain America walked over to stand on the girl's other side and looked down at her to see that she was still tense, looking like she expected to be attacked at any moment.

Reaching out, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, her pink eyes fading to brown with rosy flecks in them when her gaze fell on the tall male.

"Everything will be fine. We're going to win." He told her.

Staring up into the turquoise colored eyes of the super-soldier, the catgirl felt her tension ease away and she smiled up at him, giving a determined look to him as she reached up and placed her own hand over his.

Soon, they entered the city and were shocked to see that the portal had been opened and there were aliens dressed in strange armor flying through the sky on vehicles that appeared to be space motorcycles.

The Chitauri were wasting no time in destroying the city, shooting at the streets, cars and buildings with their guns as they soared through the sky.

Veemon's eyes grew wide in shock at the sight of the destruction that had been caused within only a few minutes.

"Stark, we're on your three, headed northeast." Black Widow contacted Iron Man.

"What? Did you stop for drive-through? Swing up Park. I'm going to lay them out for you." Iron Man said.

He flew through the sky with multiple Chitauri soldiers chasing after him, some shooting at him as they did so, passing by Loki and Thor who were fighting on top of Stark Tower.

Flying into the area, Hawkeye then lowered a gun out of the jet and started firing at some of the aliens that were seen in front of them.

One of the jet wings were hit by a blast of purple energy from the Chitauri's weapons as Hawkeye flew up to evade the fire.

They hovered by Stark Tower and the duo of assassins stared out of the windshield to see Loki and Thor fighting each other.

"Nat?" Hawkeye addressed her.

"I see him." Black Widow confirmed.

Turning the jet towards the two brothers, Hawkeye shot the gun at Loki after the dark haired God tossed Thor to the side.

Seeing that he was being attacked, Loki raised his scepter and shot off a blast of blue energy at the jet, destroying one of the wings.

Holding his injured side, Thor looked up to see the jet's wing on fire as Hawkeye struggled to gain control and tried to fly off towards the ground before he lost all control and they fell out of the sky.

Captain America and Lynx grabbed at the ceilning, holding onto the bars that were attached to it as the jet jerked around.

Veemon jumped up and held onto Lynx's waist, clinging to her like a baby lemur would its mother's back as he braced himself.

Spiraling through the air, Hawkeye managed to fly the jet towards the ground, hitting a few buildings along the way.

Finally, the jet crashed into the street, skidding to a stop in front of a bank as some civilians cried out and ran away from the air craft.

As soon as they stopped, Hawkeye and Black Widow pulled off their flight gear and got out of their seats while Captain America and Lynx steadied themselves.

Grabbing their weapons, the team opened the hanger and marched out, glancing around at the damage that was done as people ran by.

"We got to get back-up there." The Captain said as he stared up at the sky.

A mechanical growl was heard and the group stopped running as they stared up at the blue vortex in the sky, watching to see what creature would be coming out of it.

Much to their shock, it was a giant space ship that took on the form of a whale that had glowing purple eyes and had multiple flippers that roared loudly, showing off its sharp metal teeth.

It sailed over their heads, moving through the sky gracefully.

As it sailed over their heads, the behemoth released multiple Chitauri soldiers from its body who jumped out of it and propeled themselves down onto the buildings around them.

Members of the Chitauri army jumped into windows of the buildings, pulling their guns out to shoot at the people cowering inside of their offices.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Captain America asked.

"Seeing. Still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" Iron Man asked as he flew after the behemoth.

"Banner?" Captain America questioned.

"Just keep me posted. Jarvis, find me a soft spot." Iron Man said as he continued to follow the creature.

Seeing all of the destruction going on around them, Lynx gripped her D-3 in her hand as it gave off a golden glow.

If there was ever a time they needed to use this power, it was now.

Staring down at her Digivice, the catgirl then grew determined as she looked down at Veemon, meeting his scarlet colored eyes.

"You ready for this?" She asked him.

"I always am." Veemon smirked.

Glancing over at the girl, the two assassins and super-soldier gave her strange looks as they wondered what she was up to.

"What is she doing?" Black Widow asked.

"Making a miracle happen?" Hawkeye shrugged.

Just as the archer said this, the symbol of Miracles appeared ont he screen of Lynx's Digivice and she raised her hand into the air, feeling the familiar power surge through her.

"Golden Armor Energize!" She cried, her voice echoing.

A blast of gold light then exploded from the Digivice as the area around the girl was covred in digi code, causing the people nearby to gasp in awe at the sight.

When the digi code and light touched Veemon, he leviated into the air as he began to transform.

"Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve too..."

Growing taller, Veemon's body gained a lean amount of muscle who and gold colored armor appeared on his face, chest, waist, arms and feet.

On his loin-guard was the Crest of Miracles.

With his transformation complete, the newly evolved Digimon turned towards the humans staring up at him and opened his scarlet colored eyes.

"MAGNAMON!"

Sunlight glinted off the golden armor making it sparkle and he hovered close to his partner who was smiling up at him.

"What the hell just happened?" Hawkeye asked since he hadn't seen the Digimon evolve before.

"Who is that?" Black Widow narrowed her eyes.

"Guys, say hello to Magnamon. He's a Mega level Digimon and is one of the Royal Knights. When this guy shows up for a fight, you know he's gonna win." Lynx analyzed.

"Is he that strong?" Captain America asked as he and the assassins stepped up to the girl.

Hearing an explosion, the group turned to see a swarm of Chitauri heading their way.

Narrowing his eyes, Magnamon then charged at them and paused in mid-air, gaining the attention of Iron Man who was nearby and was gaping at the sight of the Digimon.

Staring the swarm down, the Royal Knight then held his arms across his chest, slowly gathering energy as he waited for the aliens to get closer.

Then, Magnamon used his Shining Gold Solar Storm, compressed gold light shining out of his body and expanding outwards to the on-coming Chitauri.

Screams were heard as the Chitauri were hit by the light, each of them vaporized from the blast which made those who were attacked cover their eyes from the golden aura.

"That answer your question?" Lynx smirked at the group.

Backing off, Magnamon took in a deep breath.

"Maybe I shouldn't have over did it." He muttered.

Glancing down to where his partner was standing, he found her smiling up at him while the three humans beside her were gaping in surprise.

"Holy shit!" Iron Man choked out at the display of power.

Flying back over to the group, Magnamon addressed them.

"I'm going to take care of the ones in the sky. You guys handle the ones on the streets." He called down to them.

"Be careful, Magnamon!" Lynx called up to him.

He may be a Mega Level and a Royal Knight, but he wasn't indestrutible.

Even a God Digimon could be deleted if they were hurt badly enough by their opponent.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Magnamon grinned behind his faceplate before taking off into the sky.

After Magnamom had taken off to start fighting the Chitauri flying through the sky, the group snapped out of their shock and they ducked down behind a taxi when shots rained down around them.

"We've got civilians still trapped up here." Captain America said.

Just then, a space cycle sailed over their heads, a familiar blue energy being shot at the city by the driver.

"Loki." The super-soldier stood up and watched as Loki flew off, leading a group of Chitauri who were shooting at the cars in the street.

An explosion was caused by the attack, making the civilians who were still standing around to stare at the invasion scream as they ran away for cover.

"They're fish in a barrel down there." Captain America glared.

Shots were then fired at them and Black Widow stood up, pulling her guns out to start shooting while Hawkeye and Lynx began to creep about.

"We got this. It's good. Go." Black Widow told Captain America.

Looking reluctant to leave them, but also desperate to save the civilians, the super-soldier glanced around at his teammates as he saw Lynx pull out her blades.

"Do you think you can hold them off?" He asked them.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." Hawkeye smirked as he pulled an arrow out of his quiver.

Quick as lightning, Hawkeye stood and knocked his arrow, taking aim at one of the aliens that were advancing on them and shot it in the head.

With the knowledge that they would be fine, the super-soldier jumped off of the bridge they were on and landed on a bus, rolling to avoid the energy beams being shot at him.

Running along the bus, Captain America jumped off the vehicle and flipped over a car that was shot, landing on his feet before he continued to run off into the fray.

Rising to her feet, Black Widow began firing off her guns and Lynx rushed at the aliens, stabbing one in the chest and slicing the other's head off as she moved quickly.

Another tried to sneak up on the catgirl, but she wrapped her tail around its leg and pulled it down onto the ground.

Spinning around on her heel, Lynx brought one of her swords down and stabbed the downed alien in the head.

While Lynx and Black Widow were handling the aliens, Hawkeye made his way over to a bus and helped the trapped people inside escape and pointed them off to a safe area to run.

Once he was sure everyone was safe, Hawkeye stood at Black Widow's side and started shooting his arrows at the Chitauri, both being mindful of Lynx who was still fighting the aliens.

Whirling around, Lynx wrapped her hands around a Chitauri's head and gave a sharp twist, breaking its neck before she rushed off to take out another soldier.

"Just like Budapest all over again." Black Widow called over the noise to Hawkeye.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." The archer commented as he continued to fire off his arrows.

Noticing that the police were having trouble with the aliens, Magnamon flew over and released missiles from his body, shooting them down and then threw a ball of golden energy at them, making sure to be careful of the humans.

Making his way over to the police, Captain America jumped up onto a police car, gaining the attention of the chief and another cop.

"You need men in these buildings. There are people inside and they're going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basements or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." He ordered.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" The chief demanded.

An explosion was caused behind the Captain making the police flinch back.

Two Chitauri then jumped onto the car to attack the Captain and he punched the first one off and held his shield up to block the gun fire of the second one before punching it in the face.

The first alien got back up and went to attack the Captain, but he turned to punch it and then knocked it down.

Another alien stepped up behind the super-soldier and he used his shield to slice its arm off before using the shield to knock it to the ground.

Stunned by what he had seen, the police chief then started repeating the Captain's orders to his squad.

"I need men in those buildings. Lead the people down and away from the streets. We're going to set up a perimeter all the way down to 39th Street." The chief said into his walkie talkie.

Iron Man then flew off after the behemoth, firing off missiles at it and the creature growled as it turned its attention towards the billionaire.

"Well, we got his attention. What the hell was step 2?" Iron Man asked as he flew off, passing Magnamon on the way as the Digimon continued taking out the Chitauri who were in the sky.

Down in the streets, the mutant and assassins were physically fighting off the Chitauri soldiers.

Hawkeye used his bow as a meele weapon and beat an alien down, knocking it off its feet and stabbed it in the face with an arrow.

Black Widow had jumped up onto an alien's shoulders and was strangling it before she elecrocuted it with her spider bites.

Delivering a spin kick, Lynx managed to knock the alien's head off its shoulders.

Being tackled to the ground, Hawkeye fought wrestled with an alien.

Grabbing one of the Chitauri's weapons, Black Widow used it to hit the aliens and even managed to shoot them.

Stabbing her swords into an alien's chest, Lynx felt her primal side roaring as she then ripped the creature she viewed as her prey apart.

Slidding on the ground, Hawkeye shot at the aliens who were making their way over to the trio who were fighting off their soldiers.

Feeling a blast hit her back, Lynx cried out as she glanced behind her to see her back had been burned, but the charred skin was quickly healing and was replaced with smooth, unblemished flesh in seconds.

Seeing his friends were in trouble, Captain America returned to them and bashed an alien in the face before it could touch Hawkeye.

Standing together, the quartet were prepared to fight off the aliens stalking towards them with their weapons raised.

Suddenly, lightning was called down fromt he sky and the bolts hit the aliens, electrocuting them and they dropped down dead before Thor flew down.

"What's the story upstairs?" Captain America asked him as the group were given a chance to relax.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable." Thor informed.

Glancing behind the Captain, the prince's eyes grew wide in shock when he saw Lynx walking over to the blonds, her braid had come undone and her hair seemed to close to falling out of its ponytail.

He was was confused to see the girl walking around when he was certain Loki had killed her earlier that day.

"Thor's right. We got to deal with these guys." Iron Man said through the coms.

"How do we do this?" Black Widow asked.

"As a team." Captain America stated.

"I have unfinished buisness with Loki." Thor stated as he shook off his surprise and confusion over the feline maiden's revival.

"Yeah? Well, get in line." Hawkeye said as he looked over his arrows.

"He murdered me. If anyone gets first dibs on kicking Loki's ass, then it's me." Lynx stated.

Her eyes were completely pink and her fangs were on display while her nails had grown out into sharp claws.

Reaching up, she tightened her ponytail before her hair fell down around her and it got badly tangeled in the battle.

Looking over at the girl, Captain America reached over and placed a hand on her back, gently pulling her into his side which made Black Widow raise an eyebrow at that.

"Save it. Loki's going to keep this fight on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things run wild." The super-soldier said.

Taking his hand off of Lynx and making sure she was all right, he then started to move around the group, making sure he had everyone's attention as he spoke.

"We got Stark and Magnamon up top. They're going to need us to..." He trailed off.

The sound of a motorcycle approaching caught their attention and the group turned around to see Bruce was driving towards them, looking a bit sheepish when he realized he had their attention.

Once he parked the bike, Bruce then climbed off of it as the group made their way over to speak with him.

"So, this all seems horrible." Bruce commented about the destruction.

"I've seen worse." Black Widow said with a frown on her face.

"Sorry." Bruce said as his eyes moved from her to Lynx who was grinning at him in amusement.

"No, we could use a little worse." Black Widow gave a small grin.

"Stark, we got him." Captain America said into the coms.

"Banner?" Iron Man questioned.

"Just like you said." The super-soldier nodded.

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." The billionaire said.

Then, Iron Man and Magnamon were seen flying around a building, the behemoth following after the duo, its body shattering the side of the building as it chased after the man and Digimon.

Thor snarled as he twirled his hammer in his hand, prepared to fight while the three humans all stared up at the creature that was flying towards them, feeling intimidated.

"I don't see how that's a party." Black Widow shook her head.

"You've never been to any good ones." Lynx smirked making the older woman give the girl a look.

Glancing around at the group, Bruce then turned around to face the behemoth and started walking towards it as it drew closer to them.

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Captain America told him.

"That's my secret, Cap. I'm always angry." Bruce said as he glanced back over at the super-soldier.

Fully turning to face the behemoth, Bruce's skin turned green as his body grew larger, his face set in a snarl and his shirt ripped off from the growth of his muscles.

When the behemoth was close enough to him, the Hulk then smashed his fist into the front of the creature, stopping it in its tracks.

The behemoth's back then lifted into the air, flipping over from the impact of the Hulk's fist and its armor started to fall off.

"Hold on!" Iron Man said as he shot a missile at the revealed weak spot.

Everyone ducked down, Captain American raising his shield to protect himself while Magnamon grabbed the two redheads, forcing them to kneel as he shielded them with his body.

After getting shot with the missile, the behemoth exploded and parts of its body flew off around the street.

Seeing their ship being destroyed, the Chitauri up on the buildings all snarled and roared in anger at the sight.

The Hulk roared, beating his fists on his chest as he dared the Chitauri to challenge him.

Standing up, the group of heroes all gathered together and stood in a circle, prepping their weapons as they all waited for the next attack.

Finally, the Avengers had assembled and were ready to save the Earth from being destroyed by the invaders.

To be continued...


	13. Avengers Assemble

"Avengers Assemble"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Up in the sky, Loki stared down at the group of heroes-the Avengers-as they stood together in a circle, waiting for the next attack.

He was frustrated that they had all gathered together despite their differences and that he had failed to break them apart.

Even if they were here and fighting together, they still wouldn't win this battle.

"Send the rest." Loki commanded.

Upon his order, various other Chitauris flew out of the portal along with other behemoth ships which caught Black Widow's attention as she stared with wide eyes.

"Guys." She warned.

Spotting the large ships, everyone turned in the direction of the portal, minds racing as they tried to figure out what their next move would be.

"Call it, Captain." Iron Man said.

Stepping forward, the Captain began giving orders as he quickly accessed the situation.

"All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, Magnamon, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." The super-soldier instructed.

"You got it." Magnamon nodded.

He shared a look with Lynx, the feral giving him a nod which he returned before he floated into the sky.

"Can you give me a lift?" Hawkeye asked Iron Man.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Iron Man said as he walked over.

Grabbing Hawkeye by his quiver, Iron Man then shot into the sky and carried the archer over to a building where he set him down on the roof before following Magnamon through the sky.

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Captain America said as he looked up at the portal.

Spinning his hammer, Thor then jumped into the air and took off flying towards the portal, the wind blowing around the remaining members of the team.

Turning his attention over to Lynx and Black Widow, the Captain saw that they were staring at him as they waited for him to give them their orders next.

"The three of us, we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here. And Hulk..." Captain America said.

Snarling, the Hulk looked over at the man dressed in blue, waiting to see what the man would say.

"Smash." The Captain pointed at him.

Smirking at this, the Hulk then jumped up into the air and attacked a Chitauri that was shooting at him from up in a building.

The trio watched as the Hulk jumped across to another building, taking out Chitauri soldiers and even tackled the ones flying through the air.

"Well, looks like he's having fun." Lynx commented.

"You and I have very different ideas on what fun is." Black Widow muttered making Lynx smirk.

A crowd of Chitauri soldiers then started running over to the assassin, mutant and super-soldier, putting them all on alert.

"Time to get to work, ladies." Captain America told them.

Lifting her reloaded gun, Black Widow started shooting at the soldiers while Lynx raced in and sliced off the head of one of the aliens.

Blocking a blast shot at him with his shield, the Captain also raced into the on-slaught and started punching and kicking his way through it.

Jumping up onto a Chitauri's shoulders, Black Widow swung her leg out to kick a second one in the face before she shot the one she was on in the head.

Diving into a handstand, Lynx then wrapped her legs around the neck of a Chitauri and pulled herself up-right to sit on his shoulders and used her sword to stab him in the head, then rolled off after the body hit the ground.

Flying up onto a tall building, Thor clung to the side and raised his hammer into the sky as the clouds began to gather.

Mjolnir sparked and lightning shot out from the sky, hitting the hammer and traveled down through the building.

Yelling, Thor then pointed his charged hammer towards the portal and started destroying the aliens that were escaping from it.

Meanwhile, Hawkeye was standing comfortably up on a roof as he fired off arrows at the aliens and used his advanced eyesight to survey the area.

"Stark, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail." Hawkeye said as he shot an arrow into the sky.

Iron Man was flying around a corner with a swarm of aliens following after him while Magnamon led a group of Chitauri up into the sky and hit then with an orb of golden light.

"I'm just trying to keep them off the streets." Iron Man explained.

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn. So find a tight corner." Hawkeye said as he fired an arrow behind him and managed to hit an alien without looking.

"I will roger that." Iron Man said as he swerved to the side to fly out onto another path.

Taking a stance, Hawkeye aimed his arrow at an alien flying by on one of the space scooters.

Firing his arrow, Hawkeye watched as the arrow stuck itself onto the scooter's engine and it heated up, melting, which caused the scooter to malfunction and crash into a wall.

Flying through that same path, Iron Man shot at the aliens chasing after him and frowned at the sight around him.

"Oh, boy." He muttered.

Ducking down into a tunnel, Iron Man led the aliens through a tunnel, but they had a difficult time following him and some crashed from flying through a narrow space.

"Nice call. What else you got?" Iron Man asked as he escaped the tunnel.

"Thor is taking on a squadron down on Sixth." Hawkeye reported.

"And he didn't invite me." Iron Man shook his head in humour.

As for Magnamon, he had one of the behemoths chasing after him.

Pausing in the air, he then turned around and flew right into the mouth as he gathered up his energy and caused the creature to explode.

Up in one of the office buildings, a group of people were staring at one of the monster ships fearfully and backed away from the windows when they saw it starng at them with its purple eyes.

Roaring was then heard as the Hulk crashed through the office, making the people cry out as they ducked to the side to avoid getting trampeled by the beast.

Crashing through the window, Hulk jumped at the behemoth and grabbed it by the fangs and started pulling it down towards the ground and away from the building, but the flipper still shattered some of the windows making the people inside shriek as they shielded their faces from the falling glass.

Black Widow was thrown against the hood of a car by a Chitauri and it was about to stab her, but she wrapped her leg and leg around its neck, lifting herself up to use her gloves to electrocute the alien.

It was stunned for a moment and Black Widow took that moment to grab its weapon and pushed the alien off of her so she could shoot it.

Hearing someone behind her, the redhead turned with the weapon pointed, but didn't fire when she noticed it was Captain America.

Seeing a Chitauri behind the Russian woman, the super-soldier moved to warn her, but stopped when two arms appeared behind the alien and grabbed it by the head, jerking it to the side and breaking its neck.

The body dropped to the ground to reveal Lynx, who looked completely healthy while her hair had come undone and her body was covered in dirt.

"You guys okay?" She asked as she walked over to the blond and redhead.

Swaying and she felt tired from the fight, Black Widow sighed and ignored the taste of her own blood that was in her mouth from her cut lip.

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." Black Widow said.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Captain America commented.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns." Black Widow commented.

"If Selvig built the machine to open the portal, then maybe he'll know a way to close it. It's our only option at the moment." Lynx frowned.

Looking through the destruction around them, Captain America spotted some of the Chitauri soldiers climbing over the wreckage towards them.

"If you want to get up there, you're going to need a ride." He told the assassin.

"I got a ride." Black Widow tossed the weapon down and moved back as her eyes were on one of the space scooters.

Confused, the Captain glanced up at the sky and Lynx smirked when she realized what the older woman was talking about.

"I could use a boost though." Black Widow said.

"Are you sure about this?" Captain America asked as he got into possition.

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun." Black Widow shrugged.

Running towards him, Black Widow used one foot to hop up onto a car and then used that leverage to jump onto the shield and the Captain tossed her into the air just as a space scooter flew by.

Grabbing onto the edge of it, Black Widow held on and pulled herself up while Lynx and the Captain watched.

"Huh, that does look like fun." Lynx said.

"Don't get any ideas." The Captain told her.

"I've done a lot more reckless stuff." She shrugged.

Their attention was then turned back onto the Chitauri that were making their way over to the mutant and super-soldier.

"Would you call this round two or three?" Lynx asked as she brushed her bangs out of her face.

"I think you're actually enjoying this." Captain American commented.

"I've been pretty bored lately. It's nice to get out the house and save the world again. I kind of missed it." Lynx glanced over at him.

Curious, the Captain watched as Lynx charged at the swarm and moved faster than anyone he had seen before as she seemed to twist her body in the air and kicked out multple aliens.

He noticed that she abandoned her swords and was easly ripping the heads off of the aliens with her own hands, using the enhanced strength he had no idea she possesed.

Ever since he first joined the army, he had been used to seeing women who were gentle and always clung to men, hiding behind them for protection.

Peggy Carter was the first woman he ever met who broke the stereotype of a modern woman, but the dames he was meeting in this century were even stronger than that great agent was.

Black Widow proved that she earned her title with her skill on the field and her amazing fighting skills, but Lynx was like poetry in motion when she fought.

Her body bent and moved fluidly as she battled against the aliens, dodging their attacks with ease and quickly jumping to her feet after being knocked down.

Curious, he watched as her tail grabbed a knife that had been dropped on the ground and it stabbed the alien that Lynx had locked arms with.

A blast of purple energy caught the Captain's attention and he raised his shield to block the attack, being reminded that he was a part of the fight as well.

Rushing over, he helped Lynx fight off the aliens when Iron Man then flew down to the ground, shooting his repulsor beams at the Chitauri.

Turning to face the Captain, Iron Man then blasted his repulsor at the shield, causing it to deflect a greater blast that killed the aliens that were charging at them.

With that done, Iron Man flew upwards and Magnamon was seen knocking aliens off of the building Hawkeye was perched on, shooting Chitauri that were close by.

Everyone was doing the best they could, fighting their hardest to defeat the army and their behemoth ships.

Soon, the military arrived and were helping the civilians escape the city and started aiming their guns at the Chitauri.

Ears twitching as she heard Captain America crying out, Lynx turned to find him on the ground, trying to prevent a Chitairu soldier from running him through.

Seeing the shield lying on the ground, Lynx ran over to grab it and then bashed the Chitauri over the head, then used the shield to hit it in the face, knocking it on the ground.

Looking back down at the man, Lynx reached out her hand to him and the Captain grabbed it, allowing her to pull him up.

"Thanks." He breathed as she handed him his shield.

"Don't worry about it." She grinned.

"Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison. They've cornered a lot of civilians in there." Hawkeye reported.

"I'm on it." Captain America nodded before he shared a look with Lynx.

"Go on, I can handle these guys down here." She told him.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Go!" She shoved him in the direction of the bank.

Nodding, he took off running and Lynx turned her attention back onto the aliens.

With her teammates now gone and no civilian in sight, she could finally lose all control and rip the Chitauri to shreds.

Fangs and claws growing longer, eyes glowing and her pupils taking on an oval shape, Lynx began to look more like a feral creature as she strode closer to the aliens.

Taking off running, she then started a series of kicks and punches, fighting the swarm on her own.

Shoving her hand into the chest of one Chitauri, she found its heart and then ripped it out, showing off the grey colored organ that was covered in purple blood to the other soldiers.

She could sense their fear growing as they stared at the beast of a woman, realizing that she was no longer going to be taking it easy on them.

With lightening speed, she ripped off their heads, tore out hearts, sliced open throats and got lost in the animalistic thrill of the battle.

In the sky above, Black Widow was driving the air scooter and felt someone shooting at her.

Glancing over her shoulder, she frowned when she saw Loki behind her, flying one of his own scooters.

"Oh, you. Hawkeye!" She called as she changed her flight pattern.

"Nat what are you doing?" Hawkeye asked when he spotted his teammate.

"A little help?" Black Widow called as she seemed unsure of what to do with Loki firing at her.

Clicking a button on his bow, Hawkeye then pulled out an arrow and smirked when he saw Black Widow and Loki flying towards him.

"I got him." He muttered.

When he saw Loki in his line of sight, Hawkeye fired the arrow.

Without looking, Loki reached out and grabbed the arrow with his hand and looked smug, but the expression was wiped off his face when the arrow exploded and destroyed his scooter.

He fell down onto Stark Tower, his helmet rolling off and Black Widow jumped off of her scooter, landing on the roof where the portal was located.

Roaring was heard as the Hulk leapt up at the tower, tackling Loki through the glass windows, throwing him into Tony's bar.

Falling to the ground, Loki then grew annoyed as he saw the Hulk growl and shot to his feet, stopping the beast as he was curious to what the man's move would be.

"Enough! You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature. And I will not be bullied by..."

Loki's rant was cut-off by a bored Hulk who grabbed him by the legs and started slamming his body down on the ground six times before he then dropped him, leaving the stunned man to lay in the hole that was shaped like his own body.

Huffing, the Hulk then started to walk away to join the battle going on outside.

"Puny god." The Hulk commented as he spared the man one last glance before leaving.

Lying on the ground, injured and unable to move from the pain, Loki gave a high pitched whimper as his eyesight faded to black.

To be continued...


	14. A Hopeless Situation Becomes Bad

"A Hopeless Situation Becomes Bad"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Magnamon flew threw the sky, sending out electric currents at the aliens that were up on the buildings.

He stopped by one building to find a group of people hiding inside of an office.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here? It's not safe to stay in these buildings." He said.

Flying into the hole that was made in the window, he then stood in front of the frightened people who were cowering at the sight of the golden knight.

"The police are evacuating everyone down into the subway. It's safer down there. You need to hurry and get down there now." Magnamon informed them.

A Chitauri then crashed into the window, causing the humans to shriek and jump back.

Turning towards the alien, Magnamon punched it in the face before sending a blast of electricity out of his hand, sending the Chitauri sailing down into the streets.

Facing the humans once again, Magnamon narrowed his eyes at them and gave them a serious expression.

"Hurry up and get down to the subway!" He urged.

Seeing the people beginning to run, Magnamon then took off to make sure the streets were clear for the humans to escape.

He found he didn't need to since Lynx had taken care of the Chitauri soldiers that were in front of the building and was leading a group of them away, allowing the humans to escape.

Watching the way his partner was moving, Magnamon noticed that white fur was beginning to grow over her arms and her hands had turned into paws.

It looked like the feral was taking control of Lynx and soon enough, she would fall into a Bezerker Rage and that would be the last thing the Avengers needed.

"Damn it! Guys, we have a problem!" Magnamon called into the ear piece he had been given.

"You mean other than the army of aliens falling out of that portal?" Iron Man retorted.

"Davey is losing it. Her feral instincts are taking over. She's acting more like a wild animal than herself." Magnamon said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Captain America asked as he began to worry.

Glancing across the street, he found the burgundy haired girl and watched in horror as he saw the way she was fighting.

She was growling loudly, slashing her claws at every Chitauri that came near her.

Her tail wrapped around the neck of an alien and easily snapped it before she then pounced on a second soldier, using her elongated fangs to rip its throat out.

The way she was behaving wasn't normal and even though she was trying to regain control over her body, her feral side demanded to be free to kill.

"Believe me, it is. I'm going to have to knock her out and then I'm getting her up to the tower." Magnamon informed them.

He didn't want to do this and knew that even though Lynx would heal, he would still feel horrible about causing her any harm.

But he also knew that she would be happy he stopped her from completely falling into the Berserker Rage and he kept her from accidentally harming any civilians.

"All right. We'll handle the rest." Captain America said.

Staring at the girl, the super soldier watched as she slaughtered the aliens around her and began to feel despaired by the change the girl had gone through.

Looking up at the sky, Captain America watched as Magnamon dropped down behind Lynx and he elbowed her in the face, making the girl cry out as she hit the ground.

Holding his breath, Magnamon waited to see if the enraged feral would attack him in retaliation.

Her face grew soft and the fur receeded from her hands and arms, returning the girl to her natural state.

Sighing in relief, Magnamon then scooped Lynx up into his arms and glanced over to the blond super soldier who was jogging over.

"Is she okay?" He asked staring over the girl's form, seeing her clothing was torn in multiple places and she had purple blood all over her body.

"Yeah. She's out. But she also heals fast. She'll be up again in a few minutes, hopefully back in her right state of mind." Magnamon said.

"What caused her to lose control like that?" The Captain asked.

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with that strange stone in Loki's staff. When you guys were affected by it, Davey tried really hard to fight off the control. The stone must still have a strange effect on her. Especially since she was stabbed by its scepter." Magnamon concluded.

Listening to the Royal Knight's words, the Captain saw the logic that was behind them, but mostly his attention was drawn to the sleeping woman.

He didn't want to be reminded that she had been murdered earlier that day, but he knew it wasn't something he could forget and it would be something that would have a negative influence on Lynx.

"Hurry up and get her out of here. Make sure she stays away from the battle. The rest of us can handle this." Captain America ordered.

"You got it." Magnamon nodded before flying up into the sky.

Watching them go, Captain America then turned his attention back to the devastation in the streets.

Even thought they had managed to save many people and had gotten them out of danger's way, there were still some who had not been so lucky.

There were human bodies that were in the streets, those who had been killed before the Avengers had arrived to help and some who had been murdered when trying to flee.

A few police officers and human soliders had been killed as well and the sight of the devastation made the Captain think back to his time in the 1940's while he was in the army.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those dark thoughts, Captain America then charged back into the fight with Thor, Iron Man and the Hulk who had jumped down from the tower.

Flying up to the damaged Stark Tower, Magnamon flew through the shattered windows and glanced around the room.

Spotting a couch, he made his way over to it and set Lynx down on the furniture, being careful with his partner.

Glancing around the room, he found a knocked out Loki lying in what appeared to be a crater of his own body and smirked viceously at the sight.

"I have no idea what happened to him, but he totally deserved it." Magnamon said.

"Excuse me, is there anything I can help you with?" An English accented voice asked.

Startled, Magnamon jumped to his feet and took a deffensive stance in front of his sleeping partner.

"Who said that?" Magnamon demanded.

"I am JARVIS, an AI created by Mr. Stark to help him complete his tasks and pilot the Iron Man suit." The voice explained.

"Oh. So you're like Cerebro. Okay then. Um, I'm Magnamon and I need to know where the bathroom is. I'd like to clean up my partner while she's resting." Magnamon said as he relaxed.

"Yes, you're partner being Ms. Motomiya. Sir has stored data about the rest of the Avengers in a file. Please follow the arrows to the nearest facility." JARVIS said.

Holographic green arrows then appeared on the floor and Magnamon scooped up Lynx, carrying her with him to the bathroom.

He wasn't going to leave her in the same room with Loki, even if the dernaged man was out cold.

"Thanks." Magnamon called up to the ceiling.

Before taking Lynx into the bathroom to wash her up, Magnamon found a broken pipe lying on the ground and used it to tie up Loki's arms, keeping him from causing any damage if he woke up.

With that done, Magnamon carried Lynx into the bathroom and kept his ear piece on, listening in on the fight that was going on below.

He would clean up his partner before going back outside to join the others.

To be continued...


	15. End of the Battle

"End of the Battle"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After washing up Davey and changing her into a spare uniform she had taken from the helicarrier, Magnamon set the girl down on the couch with a blanket covering her and had JARVIS watch over her before rejoining the Avengers outside.

While she was asleep, Davey was dreaming of something strange.

 _Standing in a dark area, Davey was walking around dressed in a white tube top, white pants and white boots, glancing around the abyss of darkness in confusion._

 _Hearing growling, she turned to find a large white jungle cat with glowing pink eyes walking alongside her._

 _She recognized the wildcat as a reflection of her feral and knew that she was currently resting inside of her mind._

 _"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you? I don't get why you lost control like that. I could've hurt a bunch of innocent people because of you!" Davey yelled._

 _Roaring at the girl, the white wildcat huffed and then walked further into the darkness, giving Davey a look that demanded she follow it._

 _Rolling her eyes in annoyance at her inner feral, Davey followed after it to see what was so important._

 _As they continued to walk along, Davey saw an image of herself fighting Loki in Germany pop up._

 _She was holding the scepter in her tail and it glowed, reminding the girl that it gave her an off feeling._

 _Next, an image of everyone in the lab on the helcarrier shouting at each other was shown._

 _While everyone was arguing, the stone inside the scepter was glowing, reacting to their emotions or, possibly, controling them._

 _Veemon was helping lead Davey out of the room, getting her away from the intense emotions that would make her lose control of herself._

 _"The scepter. Are you trying to tell me the scepter did something to aggravate you?" Davey asked the wildcat._

 _Growling low in her chest, the wildcat then stopped walking and sat down, gesturing with her head for the girl to join her._

 _The final image that appeared in front of Davey was her death._

 _Loki stabbed her through the chest with his scepter and the stone glowed once again._

 _With that final scene, something strange happened._

 _The blue stone then turned yellow and the scepter disintegrated, leaving the stone by itself in the dark area._

 _Soon, the Tesseract appeared beside it and the box opened to reveal a blue stone that hovered beside the yellow one._

 _A red mist then swept in from below and it took on the form of a red stone._

 _An orb appeared in the darkness and it broke open to reveal a light purple colored stone that hovered together with the others._

 _In a flash of green light, a silver pendant with a green stone in the center of it appeared._

 _Shedding off the silver that encased it, the green stone then took its place with the others._

 _Finally, an orange gemstone appeared from the darkness and joined the line-up with the other stones, all six of them circling together._

 _"What are these things?" Davey asked._

 _"The Infinity Stones." The wildcat spoke at last._

 _The wildcat spoke in a deep, strong voice that sounded feminine and had a heavy Egyptian accent._

 _Turning to look down at the wildcat, Davey gave her a look of surprise._

 _"How do you know that?" She questioned._

 _"When you first touched the scepter, the stone inside of it, the Mind Gem, tried to show you information like it did to Loki. Before it could reach you, I stopped it. After all, I do protect your mind." The wildcat purred._

 _Blinking at that in surprise, Davey stared up at the six stones that shone beautifully in the darkness, feeling awed by the powerful energy she felt from each one._

 _"Exactly what are the Inifinity Stones? What did the Mind Gem show you?" Davey asked._

 _"The Mind Gem showed me that these six stones were created at the beginning of time. Each one has a special power and they have been scattered around the universe since the beginning. Only beings of immense power can wield the Inifinity Stones. Lesser beings are unable to use it and they will be destroyed if they ever try to touch the stones." The wildcat explained._

 _As she did this, the blue stone from the Tesseract then glowed, showing off an image of Captain American standing with the Red Skull._

 _When the Red Skull reached out to touch the blue stone, also known as the Space Gem, the light then destroyed the man, ripping him apart molecule by molecule._

 _"Holy shit! Loki got lucky. I got lucky." Davey breathed out._

 _"You're a potential Omega level mutant and a DigiDestined who has control over one of the Golden Digi-Mentals. Of course you would be powerful enough to touch the Inifinity Stones without being incinerated." The wildcat scoffed._

 _Narrowing her eyes thoughtfully and turning to look at her inner feral in worry, Davey kneeled down to stare into the glowing pink eyes of the feline._

 _"Is that why I almost went Berzerk? Because the knowledge the Mind Gem showed you messed with your mind?" Davey asked in worry._

 _"Yes, but you have no need to worry over me. I am mighty." The wildcat smirked as she sat up properly, showing how proud she was of herself._

 _Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the overconfident wildcat, Davey then stood up properly and stared up at the Infinity Stones, wondering if these things would make another appearance in her life._

 _She prayed that they didn't._

 _"Anyway, I should probably get back out there. There's still an alien invasion going on. God, my life's become a freaking comic book." Davey muttered._

 _Nodding at that, the wildcat looked up at the girl and her eyes glowed a bright shade of pink, the light encasing Davey's body._

Gasping, Davey's eyes snapped open and she sat up from her place on the couch, glancing around her in confusion, wondering where she was.

Slowly sitting up, the girl glanced around and stood up, looking around the room to see shattered glass all around her and a knocked out Loki lying on the ground.

"Where am I?" Davey asked.

"Hello, Ms. Motomiya. I am JARVIS, Master Stark's AI. Magnamon brought you here after he knocked you out. It appeared as though you were beginning to lsoe control of yourself out there." An English accented voice said.

Staring up at the ceiling from where she heard the voice, Davey concluded that JARVIS was like a highly advanced version of Cerebro and accepted what she had been told.

"Oh, okay. So, JARVIS, can you tell me how long I was out?" Davey asked as she walked over to the shattered window.

Staring out of the window, she saw the destruction below and the streets that were littered with the bodies of the Chitauri and the humans who were unable to escape the invasion.

It saddened her to see so many dead people and the only thing that settled her worried mind was that there appeared to be no corpses of children out on the streets.

She hoped that meant none of the children in the city had been hurt and that they were all done in the subway, protected and safe.

"You were out for only five minutes, ma'am. You have missed quite a bit. Thankfully, the invasion is now over and everyone is safe. Agent Romanoff was also able to close the portal with the help of Dr. Selvig." JARVIS explained.

"Aw, I missed the rest of the battle." Davey pouted.

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Natasha walked into the room holding the scepter, the sight of it making Davey narrow her eyes in anger and distrust.

"Hey. You back to normal or am I gonna get attacked?" Natasha asked with a wary expression.

"I'm fine. Turns out, the stone in the scepter messed with my inner feral. She almost lost control of herself when she tried to fight off its energy. So, how is everyone else?" Davey asked.

"They're fine. I mean, the SHIELD council released a nuke and Stark flew it up into the portal to save us all and almost died from it, but everyone's fine now." Natasha shrugged.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back it up! Tony almost died? And who the hell thought it was a smart idea to shoot a nuke at New York of all places? Do those idiots have any idea how many lives could have been lost? Also, they would've have failed at stopping the invasion! Did these assholes even stop to think this through properly?!" Davey exploded.

Taking a step back from the enraged catgirl, Natasha kept her face blank as she stared at the younger girl.

The Hulk then jumped into the room, carrying Iron Man since his suit had been ruined during his trip into space and was no longer able to opperate the thrusters that allowed him to fly.

Thor then flew in with Hawkeye and Magnamon carried Captain America inside, completing the reunion of the team who had almost died to defeat an army of aliens.

"You're not wrong, Hello Kitty. They're a bunch of idiots." Iron Man agreed.

Turning to look at the rest of the team, Davey was relieved when she saw that no one was truely injured, but they did look very tired.

"Are you guys okay?" Davey asked as she walked over to them.

"We're good." Hawkeye nodded as he made his way over to Natasha to check on her.

Going up to Magnamon, Davey threw her arms around his neck and pulled the Royal Knight into a hug, happy that her partner had returned to her.

"Sorry I had to knock you out." Magnamon apologized.

"It's fine, I understand why you had to do it. I'm just glad no one got hurt and the invasion is finally over." Davey sighed.

Releasing her partner, the girl then turned to see Steve staring at her, smiling at her kindly and with a relieved expression.

Returning the smile, Davey then stepped up to the super soldier and acted on impulse as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling Steve into a hug.

He was startled from the sudden contact and blushed at the feeling of the young woman's body being flush against his, but Steve shook off his bashfullness and returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Davey tightly.

"What are we going to do about Loki?" Hawkeye asked making everyone turn to him.

"It will take a while for me to open up a portal to return to Asgard with him. We need a safe place to keep him." Thor said.

"We could take him to SHIELD, but I'm sure the council will demand to get their hands on him, the Tesseract and the scepter. It won't be safe to have these things where a lot of damage could be done." Natasha informed.

Thinking this over, Davey then got an idea and looked over at Magnamon who shared a look with her.

"I know a place. All of us can hide out there while this whole media thing blows over, too." Davey spoke up.

Everyone turned to the youngest member of the team, each person looking ready to agree with whatever she had to say since they had no other place to hide out.

"Really? Where are we going?" Steve asked the girl.

Before she could answer, everyone heard the sound of Loki beginning to wake up.

Gaining serious glares on their faces, the Avengers all walked over to where the God of Mischief lay, standing around him in a threatening manner.

Kneeling down, Hawkeye knocked an arrow and had it pointed at Loki's head, prepared to shoot if he made a wrong move.

Pushing himself up, Loki grunted when he noticed his arms were bound with a metal pipe.

Turning around, he saw the glares he was receiving from the Avengers, each one looked ready to attack him, even if he had already been badly beaten by the Hulk earlier.

Knowing that he was defeated, Loki sighed and stared up at them with his green eyes.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." Loki said to Iron Man.

Seeing that Loki wasn't going to attack them or try anything, Thor stepped forward and grabbed his brother, pulling him to his feet.

Grabbing her belt, Davey pulled off the buckle to reveal it as a comunicator and turned it on.

Dialing a number, she then walked off to the side and ignored the others as Thor took out a muzzle, placing it over Loki's mouth which earned him mocking comments from Clint and Tony.

"Lynx, is that you?" A familiar voice with a slight Russian accent answered the comunicator.

"Hi, Grandma!" Davey greeted.

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe! Your father has been going out of his mind in worry. The battle that happened in New York is all over the news. Are you all right?" The woman, Diantha Valentin, asked.

"I'm okay. Listen, me and the other members of my team need a ride to the mansion. Also, we need the Danger Room to be prepped up to hold a dangerous prisoner." Davey explained.

"I see. I'll get the black bird ready and talk to Hank. I'm tracking your coordinates right now. I'll see you in a few minutes." Dinatha said.

"Okay. See you soon, Grandma." Davey said as she hung up.

With that done, Davey turned to find Steve standing behind her with DemiVeemon in his arms.

Grinning, she held her arms out and DemiVeemon jumped into her chest, cuddling up to her.

"Your ride on the way?" Steve asked.

"You mean our ride. We can't stay here. I don't plan on being attacked by the press. I mean, we did save the world from an laien invasion, but the media will be split about us, especially since most of us aren't human. If anything, they'll want to blame us for what happened. See, this is what people do. When they dont understand things, they reacte with fear and hate and blame people who aren't guilty so they can have a scapegoat." Davey explained.

"Not a really good thing about life is it?" Steve gave a sad grin.

"You learn to roll with the punches." Davey said.

Glancing over to where the other Avengers were, she watched as Tony peeled his suit off and started looking over the damages that were done to it.

The Hulk had also managed to transform back into Bruce, tired from the battle that had gone on not too long ago.

Natasha rolled her eyes when she saw Bruce trying ot hide his naked form with a blanket he had grabbed off the couch and Clint had gone off to find him some pants to wear.

"How are you? I mean, after everything that's happened?" Steve asked bringing her attention back onto him.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I mean, I died and then I almost went Berzerk because of the stupid Infinity Stones." Davey shrugged.

"The what stones? What are you talking about?" Steve questioned with a confused expression.

Realizing that she hadn't truely explained to everyone what had happened while she was out, Davey then licked her lips and glanced over the group, staring at the scepter that held the Mind Gem.

"Yeah, I may have been knocked out, but I still learned quite a lot of things that everyone needs to know about." Davey said.

Still giving the girl a confused look, and reminding her of a puppy, Davey smiled up at Steve and linked her arm with his, pulling him over to the group.

To be continued...


	16. Welcome to Mutant High

"Welcome to Mutant High"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Ten minutes later, the Avengers were all standing up on the roof of Stark Tower and saw the black bird jet flying towards them through the cloudy sky.

Everyone stared up at the jet as it neared them, looking on in awe at the way it looked with its sleek black exterior and the way it was designed to easily glide through the sky.

"That is a beauty." Tony whistled at the sight of the jet.

"I'll give your compliments to Hank." Davey smirked.

Sailing down towards the tower, the jet was then landed a few feet away from the group and the hanger opened up, allowing the pilot to step out.

All the men stared in awe at the sight of the tall, curvy woman who had tanned skin, long flowing cherry blossom pink hair and had brown eyes that flashed blue every few seconds.

The woman was also dressed in a full body black leather outfit and she had a pair of silver colored cat ears on top of her head and a matching tail that swayed behind her.

Staring between the woman and Davey, the Avengers were able to see the resemblance between them and knew automatically that they were related to each other.

"Grandma/Dia!" Davey and DemiVeemon cheered at the sight of the woman.

Hearing what the catgirl had called the beautiful woman, the Avengers' jaws all dropped in shock as Davey rushed by them, running off to the catwoman.

"Grandma?!" Clint choked in disbelief.

"Wow. That woman must have some great mosturzier." Tony commented making Natasha roll her eyes at him.

Smiling brightly at the sight of the younger feral, Diantha opened up her arms and welcomed her granddaughter into a hug, purring as she embraced her.

"Davinia, look at you! You've grown so much in the last year." Diantha smiled.

"It's great to see you too." Davey grinned.

"What about me? Are you happy to see me, too, Dia?" Demiveemon asked as he climbed up onto his partner's head.

"How could I not be happy to see that cute face?" Diantha kissed the dragon on the forehead.

That made DemiVeemon giggle as he climbed down onto Davey's shoulder.

"Anyway, come on. I have some people I want you to meet." Davey said.

Taking her grandmother's hand, Davey pulled the century old woman over to introduce her to her new friends.

"Grandma, this is Thor Odinson, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff." Davey pointed to each one.

The group all gave Diantha small smiles, unsure of how to act around the older feral.

"Guys, this is my grandmother Diantha Valentin, code named Mau. She's one of the original members of the X-Men." Davey said with a proud look on her face.

Diantha smiled down at her granddaughter, running her fingers through her hair.

But as she looked over the 20 year old girl, Diantha couldn't help but notice that something was different about her.

Like she had somehow aged and experineced something difficult which made Diantha curious over what could have happened.

Meeting her granddaughter's eyes, Diantha recogized the look in them and she had to fight back a sigh.

Her youngest grandchild had experienced her first death.

"Um, hello, ma'am. It's nice to meet you." Steve greeted politely.

"Please, none of that ma'am garbage. I got over that years ago. Just call me Dia." She smiled at the super soldier.

Making sure that Loki was still properly bound and gagged, Thor then turned his attention back onto Diantha and smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Diantha. Your granddaughter has proven to be a mighty warrior. I'm honored to have been able to fight alongside her." Thor said.

Nodding at that in acknowledgement, Diantha then turned her attention onto Loki and narrowed her eyes at him.

She knew that this man was the reason for her granddaughter's death.

Whether it was by his own hand or she had simply died in the heat of battle, Diantha knew that Loki was the main cause of Davey's death and she would make sure his stay at the mansion would not be a pleseant one.

"Come on, children. Get on the black bird. Charles is setting up the Danger Room now to act as a holding cell for your little friend here. Also, today we're having steaks and I don't want to miss it." Diantha said.

"Great, a barbeque. Another thing for Scott and Logan to fight over." Davey muttered.

She just knew that the two men were going to be arguing over how to properly cook the steak and which spice was best suited for seasoning.

They must be driving the rest of the staff at the mansion insane right now.

"Yay! Are we having any ice cream for dessert?" DemiVeemon asked.

Diantha smiled down at her adopted grandson before she then turned around, making her way into the black bird.

"Let's go guys." Davey said as she linked her arm with Steve's making the super soldier smile down at her.

Sending a grin back up at the blond, the feline feral started leading everyone over to the jet.

"Why did she call us children? I mean, she can't really be that old, can she?" Bruce asked quietly.

"You'd be surprised." Diantha smirked making Bruce duck his head down shyly.

Tony nudged the artificial mutant playfully and gave him a wink which made Bruce blush, keeping his head down.

He was a bit nervous about being around Diantha since the Hulk had chased after her granddaughter and given her a bit of a beating.

As soon as they boarded the jet, Tony and Bruce were busying themselves with admiring the inside and Diantha sat in the pilot's seat, closing the hanger and then flew off towards the mansion.

As they were in the air, Diantha activated the stealth mode of the black bird, turning them invisible.

She had been on Hank's case about making the jet turn invisible for years now and he had finally gotten his hands on the materials needed to make the black bird go into stealth mode.

Now, if only he would finally relent on equiping the jet with some weapons, everything would be perfect.

Glancing over her shoulder, Diantha noticed that her granddaughter was sitting close to the super soldier and the man out of time was gazing at her with an intense gaze, one that the elder feral knew well.

It was the same look that her late husband used to give her and the look that her father always gave her mother, even after she became an old woman.

Davinia Katerina Motomiya had managed to capture the heart of the famous Steven Grant Rogers.

Now, everyone would just have to wait and see which one of them would make the first move.

Soon enough, they had arrived at the mansion and the Avengers were staring in awe at the sight of the building.

"This is a school?" Clint asked when he spotted the children running around.

"Welcome to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters." Diantha said.

"Or Mutant High for short." Davey smirked.

Tony snorted at that and Steve turned to look at the girl, noticing that she appeared more relaxed and at ease now that they were at the school that was filled with other people like her.

Flying the jet down to the basketball court, the ground rose and revealed a secret cave beneath it and Diantha landed inside of it.

Turning the jet off, Diantha then started leading the Avengers and their prisoner out of the jet, making her way over to the elevator.

"Come on. We'll head off to the Danger Room first. After that, I'll show you to your rooms. You'll be able to wash up for dinner. The Professor also wants you to know that you're welcome to stay as long as you like. He's happy to have guests." Diantha informed.

Riding the elevator up to the main floor, the Avengers were stunned to see a man who was over six feet tall and had metal skin walking towards them.

Smiling brightly at the sight of the man, Davey rushed out of the elevator and DemiVeemon jumped onto Steve's shoulder, remaining in the elevator to watch the interaction.

"Pete!" She cheered.

Smiling, the metal man's skin returned to a natural, peach tone and his silver eyes returned to a blue color.

Davey then jumped into the man's arms, her legs wrapping around his waist and he placed his hands on her hips, holding her easily against him so she didn't fall.

" _S vozvrashcheniyem, kotenok_ (Welcome back, kitten." The man greeted.

" _Zdorovo vernut'sya_ (It's great to be back)." Davey said as she was placed back on her feet.

Natasha, Clint and Diantha were the only ones who understood what the two friends had said since they all spoke Russian.

"Um, wow. That guy is bigger than Thor." Tony commented.

Thor simply nodded at that, jaw almost on the floor as he stared at the man who had skin that could become armor.

Loki was also intriuged with the interesting abilities the people here all had and wondered what else these homo superiors were capable of.

As for Steve, he was frowning as he saw that the man still had an arm wrapped around Davey's waist, looking very protective over the girl.

He couldn't bring himself to hate the Russian man though since he was smiling at them all with a kind, gentle look on his face.

"Colossus, is the Danger Room ready?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah, Mau. It's all ready. The Professor also asked me to help show our guests to their rooms." Piotr 'Pete' Rasputin explained.

"Right. Thor, follow me. I'll return you to the others later." Diantha informed the Prince.

"All right." Thor nodded and started carrying Loki with him.

After her grandmother left with the two step-brothers, Davey then turned her attention back onto her new friends.

"Okay, so, I guess we should get to the introductions. Guys, this is Piotr Rasputin, code name Colossus." Davey began.

"Feel free to call me Pete, though. It's easier for everyone to say." The man said.

"Right. Pete, this is Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow. That's Clint Barton, also called Hawkeye. That's Dr. Bruce Banner, the Hulk. Over there is Tony Stark who is also Iron Man. And finally, Steve Rogers, or Captain America." Davey pointed to each person.

Hearing the names of the people standing in front of him, Pete's eyes grew wide in shock, especially at being introduced to Captain America and Black Widow.

"It's nice to meet everyone. Come on, we'll show you to your rooms. Luckily, you're gonna be close to Davey's room, so she can show you around afterwards. Also, some of the staff lent you clothes to borrow." Pete explained.

"Great." Bruce nodded.

Everyone was then led off to their rooms, passing by the students as they did so.

A blur of silver raced by, but only Clint and Davey noticed with their enhanced eyesight.

A man with blue skin and a long forked tail was also seen walking by, the man smiling and showing off his white fangs.

" _Guten tag_!" He greeted the group as he walked by.

Tony and Bruce stared after the blue man, interested in the way he looked and became even more fascinated when they saw him disappear in a cloud of black smoke.

"Who was the blue guy?" Tony asked.

"Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler. He's a teleporter and not the only blue person you'll see here." DemiVeemon explained.

"Yeah, for some reason, blue seems to be a really popular color for mutants. No really knows why. Dr. McCoy has been trying to figure it out for a few years now, but is unsure." Pete informed.

"Interesting. So, there are scientists here. Is there a lab, too?" Tony asked.

Davey giggled that, turning to smile back at the two scientists of who were standing together.

"Oh, it's like candy land for you nerds." She teased.

Bruce and Tony's eyes widened at that and they shared a look.

That had been exactly what Tony described his R & D department to be like back at Stark Tower.

Reaching the top of the stairs, the group walked down the hall until they arrived at a door that had a golden name plate on it that had Davey's name engraved into it.

"Here we are." Davey said.

Spotting the small dresser that was in the hall, Davey walked over to it and pulled out a bobby pin that she had kept hidden in there.

"What're you doing with that?" Steve asked in confusion.

"I left my room key at home. I tend to do that pretty often." Davey informed.

Sticking the pin in the lock, Davey jiggled it around until she heard a click and twisted the knob, opening the door.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Natasha questioned with a small smirk.

"That would be Quicksilver's fault. The guy is the worst influence ever." Pete chuckled.

"Oh, shut up." Davey joked as she slapped Pete's chest.

Opening the door to her room, Davey stepped inside and the Avengers poked their heads in to see what it looked like on the inside.

The room was quite large and resembled a hotel suite.

The walls were painted white and there was a mural of a black cat sitting on a crescent moon painted above her bed.

There were two queen sized beds (one had a blue comforter while the second bed had a lavender colored comforter), an oak dresser and an oak wardrobe while there was a TV and DVD/VCR player that were set up on a metal stand.

"Your room has a private bathroom?" Clint asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's because I'm a legacy. This room used to belong to my grandma and then my dad, and now me and Jun share it." Davey explained.

"The Professor and Mystique both claimed the best rooms of the house. Their rooms actually have private bathrooms with large walk in showers." DemiVeemon said as he jumped ontot he floor and ran over to the bed he and Davey shared.

"Your rooms are right beside hers. I'll show you them and then you guys can shower up and get changed." Pete told the Avengers.

Nodding at this, the Avengers were shown their rooms and Steve gave Davey a final glance, seeing how at ease she appeared to be as she smiled at the pictures that were hung up on the walls.

With a final glance at the feline feral, Steve turned his back and walked into the room that was right beside Davey's.

Walking over to the wall beside the window, Davey glanced over the old black and white picture that hung on the wall.

Staring up at it, she smiled at the picture of her grandmother when she was a young woman in the 1960's with her friends Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy, Sean Cassidy, Raven Darkholme, Erik Lensherr and Alex Summers.

Looking up at the picture, Davey saw that Diantha was hugging Alex as the two smiled at the camera as the picture was being taken by CIA agent Moira MacTaggert.

Turning her attention away from the picture of the orginal X-Men, the girl then smiled at the picture of her father and his team before she then looked at the picture that was taken of her, Jun and their current team.

Maybe she could convice the Avengers to take a team picture together so she could hang it in her room.

To be continued...


	17. The X-Men

"The X-Men"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After taking a shower, Steve had changed into the clothing that had been left out on the bed for him by one of the teachers.

He put on the white men's tank top and the old jeans, looking them over and found that there was a feint smell of cigar smoke lingering to the material.

Deciding to go check on the other members of the Avengers, Steve stepped out of his room and found the rest of the team all lingering in the hall, unsure of where to go.

Natasha had been given a black button down blouse with skinny jeans.

Bruce was wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of khakis.

Clint was wearing a pair of jeans with a blue t-shirt.

Tony was dressed in a Pink Floyd shirt and dark wash jeans.

"I don't know who this shirt belongs to, but I may just keep it." Tony said making Bruce and Clint roll their eyes.

"Go right ahead. Peter's got ten others just like it." A familiar voice spoke.

Whirling around, Steve smiled when he saw Davey walking out of her room, freshly showered and had changed into a white camisole top that rode up on her belly to show off her diamond piercing, jean shorts and her feet were bare.

Her hair had been released from its ponytail and flowed down her back in waves, still slightly damp from her shower.

"Ten others? Seriously?" Clint scoffed.

"He was obsessed with bands like Black Sabbath, Queen, Nirvana and all that stuff. He tends to pair off band shirts with jeans or leather pants." Davey explained as she walked over to stand beside Steve.

"I think I might like this guy." Tony commented.

That made the cat feral smirk, knowing that Tony might change his mind when he meets Pietro 'Peter' Maximoff.

"So, um, where do we go now?" Bruce asked.

"Just follow me." Davey grinned.

She then bent down to pick up a newly evolved Veemon and carried him off as the rest of the Avengers followed after her, Steve jogging to be at her side.

The group all walked downstairs and made their way into the large dining room where the students and teachers were all gathering.

Diantha was standing beside a man who looked to be equal in height and muscle mass as Steve and he was setting down a large plate filled with the freshly grilled steaks.

A group of teenagers were all gathered together, helping to set up the table and Pete was among them.

Looking over to where the Avengers were, Pete smiled and pointed them out to the new generation of X-Men.

The group all turned to look at them and smiled at Davey, happy to have their youngest teammate back in the mansion.

"Davey!" A short brunette girl called as she rushed over.

"Kitty, hey!" Davey giggled as the older girl pulled her into a hug.

"Kitty?" Tony mouthed to Bruce who shrugged.

A brunette who had bleached bangs then walked over and joined in on the hug, being very careful to avoid any skin contact.

"It's so great to see you again." The girl spoke in a Southern accent.

A blond male with blue eyes who had white fox ears and a tail then walked over, two mutated rabbit creatures that the Avengers assumed to be Digimon, following after him.

The beige rabbit with green markings and the brown rabbit with pink markings both giggled as they tackled Veemon to the ground, the three adorable creatures laughing happily.

"Hey, move out of the way, ladies. Stop hogging her to yourselves." The blond teased.

Stepping back, the two brunettes allowed the fox boy to hug the cat girl, Steve narrowing his eyes as he watched the two ferals hug.

Pete then walked over to the Avengers and gave them all a kind smile and wrapped an arm around the girl who had been called Kitty.

"Hey. Everyone, these are the Avengers. Guys, this is my girlfriend Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake, John Alerdyce, Marie D'Ancanto and that's Willis Stuart." Pete introduced the X-Men.

John, the brown eyed blond who was playing with a lighter, gave the group a small smirk.

"You can call me Pyro." He said.

"And I'm Rogue." Marie smiled kindly at them.

"Nice to meet everyone. I'm Natasha Romanoff." The redhead nodded in greeting.

"Clint Barton, hey." He gave a small wave.

"I'm Steve Rogers, it's nice to meet everyone." He said and perked up when Davey walked over to them.

Every single member of the X-Men took notice of this and they each shared amused grins, happy to see that their teammate had finally found someone that took an interest in her, and it was none other than Captain America himself.

"And there's no need for you two to introduce yourselves. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. I'm a huge fan. I've read all about the mechanics you used to build your machines, Mr. Stark, and I loved the thesis you wrote on gama radiation." Willis said.

The child of Destiny was happily shaking hands with Bruce, who was blushing shyly, and Tony, who was smirking in satisfaction that he met a mutant who seemed to be a fan of science and mechanics.

"Nerds." Pyro muttered to Bobby in a teasing tone.

Bobby rolled his eyes at his boyfriend in amusement and bumped shoulders with him, making Pyro chuckle.

A beautiful woman with dark skin, brown eyes and white hair walked over next; giving their guests a smile and she moved to stand behind Davey, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders which made the girl smile up at her.

"Hi. Go on and fill your plates before the rest of the students arrive. It'll become a stampede in a few minutes and you don't want to get caught in that." The woman winked.

"Guys, this is Ororo Munroe, my godmother. She's one of the teachers at the school and a member of the older X-Men team." Davey introduced.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Steve greeted.

Nodding at that, Ororo kissed Davey on the cheek and then made her way over to a tall man who had mutton chops and wore plaid.

He smiled down at the African woman, leaning down to give her a peck on the lips.

Willis dragged Tony and Bruce off with him, wanting to speak with them about the work he had done with Hank in designing uniforms and modes of transportation for the team.

Natasha was welcomed to sit with Rogue who was joined by her boyfriend Remmy LeBeau and Clint sat down with the gay couple, sharing jokes with Pyro.

Steve filled his plate and sat down beside Davey who was at the table where Pete, Kitty, Ororo and Logan were all sitting.

Soon enough, the rest of the staff and students all came rushing in, Kurt teleporting inside at the same time Peter zoomed into the room.

Kurt had teleported into the room with a woman who had long brown hair and dark brown eyes who was dressed in red while Peter carried a green haired woman.

"Ha, we win!" Peter gloated as he set his youngest sister, Lorna Maximoff, down on her feet.

"We arrived at the same time, Peter." Kurt sighed as he set down the man's twin sister Wanda Maximoff.

"Ah, no way. I was a millisecond earlier than you." Peter said.

"Pietro, enough." Wanda shooed her twin away.

Pouting, Peter turned his attention onto the new comers who had arrived and his dark brown eyes landed on Davey.

"Kitten!" He exclaimed.

That made Wanda and Lorna perk up, the two sisters smiling brightly as Peter rushed over to Davey, pulling her into a hug.

"Peter, you're suffocating me." Davey whined as she struggled to get out of the speed demon's grip.

"Oh, hush! I haven't seen you in a year. Let me smother you." He teased.

Logan rolled his eyes at this, feeling a headache coming on.

Seeing Steve's confusion, Logan caught his attention as he began speaking.

"Peter has been friends with Davey's dad for years. He happens to be her godfather, too." Logan explained.

"He also happens to be the worst influence in her life." Lorna said.

She and Wanda sat down in front of Steve making the man look at the two beautiful sisters.

"Worst influence?" Steve asked.

Thinking back to the way she had easily picked pocketed Fury, Steve blinked as he remembered how Davey mentioned the man who had taught her German was a kleptomaniac who taught her how to steal.

"Right, I-I remember her mentioning him before." Steve said.

"Aw, how sweet." Peter smiled.

Zooming over to where the food was, Peter gathered up what he wanted and then sat down beside Logan, taking only two seconds to do so which made Steve gap in awe at the sight.

"So, tell us, how did you two meet?" Peter fluttered his eyes at Steve.

Wanda rolled her eyes and slapped her brother over the head.

"Please ignore my younger brother. He's very annoying." The pretty brunette said.

Lorna giggled at that, watching as her older siblings glared at each other and started arguing in German.

Erik Lensherr and Charles Xavier entered the room together, making everyone grow silent as they smiled at the two men and call out their greetings.

When Steve saw the two men, his eyes grew wide when he noticed the tattoo of a familiar number that was branded onto Erik's arm.

He recognized it as something the Nazi's had given to the people they had captured and locked up in their camps.

He hadn't been expecting to meet a survivor of the holocaust to be walking around in the school, but he supposed it was a good thing.

It was proof that the war was over and that he and his fellow soldiers had managed to save the lives of the innocent people who were being harmed by a mad man.

Just then, a man covered in blue fur and dressed in a suit came walking into the room along with a blue skinned woman with long red hair who was holding onto his arm.

Thor was following them into the room, changed out of his Asgardian garb and dressed in a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt that was quite tight on him.

"I assure you, Thor, your brother is safe in the danger room. I designed to be impenetrable and able to withstand damage caused by a nuclear war. Loki will not be able to escape and he is perfectly safe in there." Hank explained.

"Thank you for your help, Dr. McCoy and Lady Raven. I greatly appreciate it." Thor nodded at them.

"Don't worry about it." Raven Darkholme smiled at him.

Turning to see the rest of the Avengers had already joined the students and staff in their conversations, Thor grinned at them all.

"Friends, good to see you all." Thor greeted loudly.

"Mr. Odinson, I would appreciate it if you lowered your voice while we are indoors." Charles said as Diantha set his tea down for him.

"My apologies, Sir Xavier." Thor bowed his head bashfully.

Erik chuckled at that and watched as the god/alien walked over to where the food was located, setting his hammer down on the counter as he grabbed a plate and filled it with food.

"Hey, come sit over here. Pyro and Iceman were telling me about the training they go through." Clint called him over.

Nodding, Thor carefully made his way around the crowd of children and sat down beside the archer and gave a curious look to Pyro and Bobby who were holding hands, not used to seeing two men behave this way.

Natasha was enjoying the conversation she was having with Remy and Rogue, interested in hearing about the man's tales of being raised by a thief's guild when he was a child.

Glancing around at the people she cared about the most, Davey couldn't help but smile.

There were humans and mutants all speaking with each other, having peaceful conversations with each other.

This proved that there may be hope that one day they could all exist in peace one day, perhaps in another hundred years or so if they were lucky.

Noticing the expression of joy on the girl's face, Steve placed his large hand on top of Davey's capturing her attention.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah. It's just really great to be back here and to see everyone getting along so well." She smiled up at him.

That made Steve smile as well, linking his fingers with Davey's and she tightened her grip on his hand which made him blush.

Logan rolled his eyes at the sight while Ororo smiled happily at her goddaughter before she took notice that Thor's hammer was on the counter.

Frowning at this, Ororo stood up and made her way over to it.

"Thor, would you please not leave your weapon just lying around." She scolded.

Head picking up, Thor looked over at the woman and jumped to his feet, about to warn her that she wouldn't be able to lift it while the rest of the Avengers turned their attention over to them.

"My apologies, Ms. Munroe, but please allow me to-"

Every member of the Avengers, including Veemon, stared in shock as their jaws dropped when Ororo wrapped her hand around the handle and easily lifted the hammer like it weighed nothing at all.

Facing Thor and giving the prince a scolding expression, the woman who was known as the Weather Witch and a Goddess in Africa held out the hammer towards him.

"We don't want the children to try and play with this. They might hurt themselves." Ororo said.

Ignoring the look of utter shock and disbelief that was on the blond's face, Ororo handed the hammer over to him and Thor, dumbfounded, took it and stared down at Mjolnir in confusion.

It appears that there was a human woman who was worthy enough to wield the mighty hammer of Thor.

"Um, how..." Veemon trailed off.

"Ororo does have the same power as Thor. Makes sense she would be able to lift his hammer." Davey shrugged.

The rest of the Avengers shared looks, wondering how Thor felt about this.

To be continued...


	18. When We're Needed

"When We're Needed"

 **Sorry if the ending was too short or it wasn't that great, but I wasn't sure how to end the story. I hope everyone is okay with it. Please enjoy and review!**

The public had a mixed reaction to the Avengers.

Half of the people viewed them as heroes and the children all loved them, looking up to them as amazing people who had saved their lives and other people were thankful.

The other half of the public thought that the Avengers were dangerous and that they should be paying the consequences for the damage that was done while they saved New York from the Chitauri.

Logan had scoffed at this, and then assured the Avengers that they shouldn't worry over the negative press since it was simply being done so the people who work for the news could start up trouble and become more popular because of it.

Everyone, except for Steve, were barely bothered by what the reporters and government were saying about them since they were used to having people say nasty things about them since two of them were assassins, Tony had grown up being the source of the press' abuse and Bruce was suffering from being hunted down.

As for Thor, he wasn't from Earth and didn't care what everyone thought of him since he would soon be leaving with Loki and the Tesseract to return to Asgard.

As for Davey, she had been going through therapy with Charles to get through the PTSD that was caused by her death and she had forced Tony and Steve to join her since she knew they were also suffering from it.

Soon enough, the day had arrived for Thor to take Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard with him.

The rest of the Avengers would be going with the Prince to see him off and say their final good-byes to each other as they broke off to return to their normal lives.

Finding Steve missing, Davey made her way outside and followed his scent off to the garden outside.

She found the super soldier sitting down on the bench, watching as the children all played and goofed off.

He had a sketch book resting on his lap and was drawing the sight in front of him, making sure he could imprint everything to memory.

Walking up behind the super soldier, Davey gently placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, making him straighten and turn to look up at her, a smile breaking out on his face as he did so.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you. It's almost time to go." She told him.

"Right, sorry. I was just... Just trying to enjoy it as long as it lasts." Steve said.

Moving around the bench, Davey then sat down beside the blond male.

"You know, if you want, you can stay here longer. This place is welcomed to anyone who wants to live here. And I know that the Professor is happy to have you and the others here. He actually offered residency to Bruce." The cat feral explained.

Thinking over what the girl said, Steve's face then burned red as he thought over how comfortable he felt at the school for mutants.

Everyone at the school was so kind and understanding; they didn't force him to confront the horrors of his past and didn't constantly put any pressure on him like the rest of the world would.

Not only that, but having Davey at his side, helping him and making him feel comfortable as she helped him integrate into the 21st century was a pleasant experience.

"Would it be okay if I, you know, stay here for...indefinitely?" Steve asked.

"Are you asking if you can move in?" Davey questioned as she felt her lips pulling up into a smile.

"Well, I mean, if-if it's okay with you and everyone else here. It's just... This is the one place where I have truly felt safe and comfortable in since I first woke up from the ice." Steve explained.

Turning to look at the mutant woman, wondering what her reaction would be to what he said, Steve was stunned by the large smile she was wearing and noticed how her ears and tail were twitching in excitement.

"Of course you can stay here. This is a safe place where everyone is welcome. Plus, the kids love having you around. Maybe you can even help Logan teach history. Or you could take over the art class. No offense to Kurt, but he has no idea what he's doing." Davey said.

Steve scoffed at this in amusement and smiled at Davey, a warm feeling blooming in his chest over the fact that the woman was happy he would be staying with them.

"That sounds great. I'll talk to Professor Xavier about moving in later." Steve told her.

Leaning over, Davey placed a kiss onto his cheek, feeling the stubble he was growing out, and then pulled back to smile at the man as he blushed brightly.

"Great. Come on, let's go. It's time to see off Thor." She said.

Taking the super soldier's hand in her own, Davey pulled him up with her and started leading him back inside to meet up with the rest of the Avengers.

During the walk, Steve couldn't wipe the smile off of his face and he tightened his hold on Davey's hand.

Making their way down to the garage, the duo found Veemon, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce and Hank inside.

Hank and Thor were placing an unconscious Loki inside of a black van.

"Now, the metal is made out of an indestructible metal known as adamantium. It'll keep Loki bound until you use the key to release him. As for the muzzle, it is currently releasing a sleeping agent that Loki is breathing in to keep him unconscious. You push the button behind his head to stop the agent from entering his system and he will wake up a few minutes afterwards." Hank explained.

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy." Thor nodded at the blue man.

"Gotta admit, that is impressive. You know, Doc, I have a great R&D floor back at the tower. After the repairs are done, you should definitely come. You, me and Banner over here could have a lot of fun." Tony said.

Chuckling at the man, Hank straightened up properly and stepped away from the van.

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, good luck to all of you. I hope to see you all again." Hank smiled at the Avengers.

"We'll see." Natasha nodded at him.

"All right, come on, guys, let's get this show on the road." Clint rubbed his hands together.

"Just do me a favor and don't crash the X-Van." Hank said as he handed the keys over to the archer.

"How can he crash it? You designed this thing to be as durable as a tank." Veemon frowned up at the older mutant.

"Just be careful." Hank told them.

Turning around, Hank then started leaving the garage and nodded in greeting to Davey and Steve on his way out.

"All right, we have a place where this will be going down. Let's hurry up and get there. Some of us have to get back to work." Natasha said as she climbed into the passenger's seat.

Tony then walked over to the fancy red car that he had delivered to the school and Bruce climbed inside with him.

Thor and Veemon climbed into the van while Clint got into the driver's side.

"So, what are we taking?" Steve asked as he glanced over at Davey.

Smirking, Davey pulled a pair of keys out of her jeans' pocket and then pointed out a motorcycle.

"I heard that you used to ride a motorcycle back in the day." She commented.

Shaking his head in amusement, Steve took the key from Davey's hand and walking over to the motorcycle with her, climbing on top of it.

Sitting down behind him, Davey wrapped her arms around Steve's waist and heard his heart beating faster as the woman leaned against him.

Soon enough, everyone drove out of the garage and left the school, passing by the students and teachers who were outside, some waving them off as they left.

Clint drove off towards Manhattan and as soon as they arrived in the city, he continued on until he arrived at a private area that overlooked the lake where they would be sending off Thor and Loki.

Everyone parked around the area and Thor woke up Loki, and then hauled him over to the stone ground.

The Tesseract was brought over and Loki glanced around at the Avengers, watching the way they all interacted with each other.

Davey was holding Veemon to her chest and Steve had an arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her pressed up against his side.

Seeing Loki looking at them, his eyes a bright green color instead of blue, Davey gave him a sarcastic grin and twiddle her fingers in good-bye to him.

Natasha also leaned over to Clint, whispering something into his ear that made the archer's stony expression melt into a smirk.

After saying his good-byes to all of his new friends, Thor carried the Tesseract over to Loki and held it out towards him, giving his brother a look that meant it was time to go.

Knowing he had no choice in the matter, Loki grabbed the other side of the Tesseract and a blast of energy surrounded the two brothers, transporting them back to Asgard while the Avengers watched in awe.

Now that the two aliens were gone, the Avengers all started saying their own farewells.

Natasha walked over to Davey first and they both shook hands, making plans to meet up again for lunch and a sparring session.

Tony and Steve walked up to each other, shaking hands while Clint and Bruce said good-bye.

With that done, Tony led Bruce over to his car and the two men sat down inside of it, waving good-bye to the rest of their teammates before driving off.

Steve then put the motorcycle in the back of the X-Van and Davey climbed into the front seat with Veemon, leaving Natasha and Clint alone since someone from SHIELD would be arriving to pick them up.

"All right, where to now? Back to the school?" Steve asked as he turned the X-Van on.

"I seem to remember someone promising to take me to the best pizza place in Brooklyn." Davey mused.

Stunned that she had actually remembered that conversation from before the battle started, Steve grinned at Davey and nodded at her.

"Brooklyn it is then." He said.

Sending him a smile, Davey then rolled down the window and waved at Natasha and Clint one final time before the X-Van took off in the direction of Brooklyn, leaving the two assassins to get picked up by SHIELD and return to work.

Glancing over at Davey as she sat back in her seat, Steve knew that everything would soon get better for him as he adjusted to his new life in the 21st century.

Besides, he could tell that they would be meeting up with the rest of the Avengers, including Thor, one day soon.

The end.


End file.
